The Pleasure With The Pain
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: What will Inuyasha's reaction be when he finds out something about Koga and Sesshomaru that makes him really upset and horrified? Will he fix it, or just make it worse? Pairings : Inuyasha/Koga/Miroku, Ginta/Hakkaku, Sesshomaru/Kohaku Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue I Have No Choice, Do I?

**I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha; I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while, so you can't sue me! : )**

**~SilverEars~**

**Prologue I Have No Choice, Do I?**

Koga, leader of the Wolf-Demon Tribe, was walking along an empty road of dirt that wound through the trees.

His eyes were darkened by sadness, his shoulders hunched, and his tail limp and dirty.

He stopped when he found a large pool of water, stripping off his clothes quickly, using a rock to make sure that the wind wouldn't carry them away, and climbing down into the surprisingly warm water slowly.

When he was in up to his waist he sat down, pulling his tail forward over his lap, starting to scrub the dirt out of it carefully.

After he was finished, he lowered his head under the water, washing his hair, followed by the rest of his body.

He had left Ginta and Hokaku back with the rest of the tribe.

They couldn't find out where he was going. They would never respect him again.

He didn't even really respect himself anymore. But he couldn't stop himself.

It was a compulsion by now, an obsession. A strong one. An intense need.

It was slowly destroying him inside, and he knew it.

But, even if he could manage to find the will to stop, it would only destroy him faster.

It made him happy, gave him pleasure. But it also gave him pain.

His world was spinning out of control, but he couldn't stop it. Couldn't let go of it.

He would just have to accept the pain with the pleasure…

Koga sighed heavily, climbing out of the water and shaking as much of the water off as he could, drying the rest away with one of his blankets.

Then he pulled his clothing on, tied his sword belt back around his waist and started off down the road again.


	2. Chapter 1 The Watcher

**Chapter 1 The Watcher**

Koga walked for a while longer, and then he left the road, finding the cabin that he knew would be there.

He went inside, starting a fire in the grate and grabbing the usual blankets out of the next room, making a soft bed in front of the fire with them.

Then he stripped out of his clothes again, curling up in a ball under the blankets and closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Inuyasha was following Koga down the road, suspicious of what he was up to.

Normally the wolf-demon would have noticed him right away, but he seemed really out of it today.

His shoulders were slumped as if in defeat, his eyes holding sadness and pain.

He looked almost… Forlorn. Like he was tired of life for some reason.

It was a feeling that Inuyasha himself had become very familiar with ever since Kagome had freed him from the tree.

So, even though he was supposed to be meeting up with her and the others to look for more sacred jewel shards, he found himself compelled to follow the depressed wolf-demon.

He followed him to a pool, turning his back while Koga stripped, washed himself then dried off, put his clothes back on and started down the road again.

Then he followed him off the road to an out of the way cabin in the woods, watching through the single window as Koga went inside and made a fire in the grate, grabbing some blankets from the next room and making a bed out of them on the floor beside the fire.

Then he stripped out of his clothes again, curling up in a ball under the blankets and falling asleep quickly.

Inuyasha was stunned when his older half-brother, Sesshomaru, showed up at the cabin not even two hours later, watching him go inside as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode into the cabin, noticing the fire, the blankets, and the sleeping wolf-demon beneath them.

He stood looking down at him, clearing his throat loudly.

Koga jumped at the sound, waking quickly and sitting up, looking up at him with a sleepy-smile as he stretched, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Sesshomaru frowned down at him, his eyes turning menacing.

"Get up and strip, wolf-boy."

"I already have, my lord. I am always ready for you."

Sesshomaru's face became less cold then, but he still didn't smile, slipping a hand under Koga's chin, lifting his head up to look at him closely.

"You're so obedient, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Stand up. Face the wall and brace yourself with your hands."

Koga nodded, obeying him quickly, moving his tail out of the way and bracing himself against the wall.

He shivered when he felt Sesshomaru's cock pressing against his entrance, wincing as he pushed forward into him roughly, but he didn't make a sound, knowing from experience that it would only make his lord angry.

* * *

Inuyasha watched through the window in shocked-horror at what his brother did to the wolf-demon.

And Koga just let him do it, not protesting, not making a sound of any kind.

Where had the once-proud demon's pride gone?

He turned his head away, unable to watch anymore.

It was wrong somehow.

Not that they were both men.

Inuyasha was old enough now that he was used to hearing about such things, though he had never seen it.

He wished that he hadn't seen this either.

No, it was wrong because of the way that Sesshomaru treated Koga as though he were just a body.

An easy means to be rid of his sexual-tension.

He didn't know how long this had been going on, but it was completely obvious to him that Koga was in pain because of it.

It wasn't right…

* * *

Koga gasped inwardly as his heavy, aching cock brushed the wall with every thrust of Sesshomaru's hips, barely preventing himself from moaning at the feeling.

He actually had to bite down hard on his arm, sinking his teeth deep into his skin to prevent himself from screaming Sesshomaru's name.

He felt him climax inside him then, pulling out immediately as he always did, not caring about Koga's pleasure at all.

Koga leaned his forehead against the wall, closing his stinging eyes as he listened to him dress again and leave.

Sesshomaru never lingered after their meetings. He was used to it by now.

But it still hurt. It always would.

Koga trembled, sliding down the wall onto his knees, sobbing harsh, broken sobs as he took his still throbbing cock in his hand, stroking and touching himself, crying out with a sound that was more rage then pleasure as he came quickly.

Then he cleaned himself up, curling back up inside the blankets and crying, tears falling unceasingly down his face until he fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 The Next Morning

**Chapter 2 The Next Morning**

Koga walked along the road, heading back to his tribe.

He had already bathed again, washing all traces of Sesshomaru's scent off his body.

But would the stains ever be washed from his soul?

He paused, scenting the air quickly.

"You might as well come out," he called, trying to sound like his usual arrogant self.

"I know that you're there, mutt-face."

Inuyasha came into view quickly; his golden eyes strangely blank as he walked up to him.

"Koga," he said tonelessly.

"What do you want, dog?" Koga snapped, starting to walk away along the road again. "Go away."

He frowned in annoyance when Inuyasha followed him, feeling shaky as he moved up to walk by his side.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I don't like you," he growled in answer, glaring in his direction.

"No, I meant, why did you let him do that to you?"

Koga's heart nearly stopped at his question, and his feet most certainly did.

"What do you care?"

"Because he hurt you. He's hurting you. Even now. I can see it."

"And why should I talk to you about it? You'll never understand, mutt."

"I already do understand some of it!" Inuyasha screamed, finally snapping. "I just don't understand why you let him treat you like he did!"

"Again, dog, why do you care?"

"Because I can't stand to see you in pain like this! Please… Just… Talk to me? Help me to understand?"

"You can't possibly," Koga protested, his resolve wavering at the tone of the other man's voice.

But he knew that he couldn't trust him. They were enemies.

He shivered as he felt a gentle hand touch his arm, looking up into Inuyasha's soft, golden eyes.

"Try. Please?"

"I… I care about him. I need him," he confessed compulsively.

"I think… That I could love him. I want to love him. But… He doesn't love me. I'm just his plaything. I know that, but it doesn't change my feelings. I don't know… If he can love. He's so cold… It's not good for me. I need someone… Warm. Caring. Passionate. Someone… Who will tell me that they love me. Who won't care if I make noise, or cry out their name during sex. Who would want me to do so. Can you understand that?"

"Perfectly," Inuyasha said truthfully, confusing Koga further when he held out his hand. "May I have your permission to try to win your heart myself?"

Koga went very still, his eyes widening in shock and filling with moisture, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks as he looked away.

"If this is some sort of sick joke," he said softly, his voice filled with his intense pain. "Then please don't- I can't take any more pain…"

"It's not a joke. Please?"

Koga sighed, reaching out to take his hand in his, shaking it.

"Alright. Just… Please don't hurt me…"

Inuyasha nodded, pulling him closer by his hand to brush his lips against his gently, tenderly, trying to heal him, I only a little for now.

"I promise…" he whispered softly, pulling back from the kiss, but not away from him.

Koga was looking up at him with a dazed look in his eyes, panting slightly.

"Wow…"

"What is it?"

"I just never thought that you would be the one to give me my first kiss…"

Inuyasha blinked at that, stunned at his confession, kissing him again gently, briefly.

"Yeah, wow…"

* * *

Ginta and Hokaku were standing guard at the entrance to the Tribe's cave, their slightly-bored expressions turning to shock as Koga came into view, followed by Inuyasha.

They walked up, Koga turning to face them.

"Was everything alright when I was away?"

"Yes," Ginta answered him.

"No problems at all," Hokaku added quickly.

"Good. I'm going to go sleep for a while then."

"Umm… Koga?" Hokaku said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why is Inuyasha with you?"

"That's not really any of your concern, but he is here to talk to me about something."

"What?"

"That's definitely not any of your concern. It's not about the Tribe. All you need to know is that you are to let him in and out of the cave whenever he wants. Is that understood?"

"But, Koga-"

"Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They watched as their leader and Inuyasha went inside the cave in confusion and concern.

* * *

Inuyasha followed Koga into a side-cave that was several feet from the entrance of the big cave, watching him sit down on his bed of leaves on the floor, moving to sit beside him.

"So, I guess your Tribe doesn't know about your former-arrangement with Sesshomaru?"

"No, and I have to ask you not to tell them. They wouldn't understand, and they wouldn't respect me anymore. They might even choose a new leader to take my place…"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. But I can't handle any more change right now.

I'm barely holding on as it is. Inuyasha?…"

"Yes?"

"Were you serious about wanting to… To be with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Koga, but… When I saw what he did to you… It made me _so angry_… It wouldn't have bothered my so much if I didn't feel something for you, right?"

"I don't know either. I don't have any answers, Inuyasha. But, I do know this, if anger is all you feel, then you shouldn't do this. This, I'm, not a let's try it and see if it works out type thing. If you win my heart, it's forever. Wolves mate for life. If you think what Sesshomaru does to me is bad… It's nothing compared to what would happen if you made me fall for you and then grew bored and left me. It would destroy me completely… So… Just make sure that it's what you want…"

"It is," he answered firmly, moving closer to Koga and pulling him into his arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and guiding him down to lay on the bed of leaves, holding him close and whispering in his ear softly."And I'll prove it to you, no matter how long it takes…"

"I'm looking forward to that," Koga said, smiling and snuggling closer against him, both of them falling asleep quickly in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 3 Questions

**Chapter 3 Questions**

"Koga?" Inuyasha said the next morning, stroking the wolf-demon's hair gently with his fingers.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"When is Sesshomaru expecting to see you again?"

Koga flinched in his arms, his eyes filling with fear, anger and hurt in response to his question.

"In a month. He spaces it out because of all the others that he has to go to besides me…"

"So I have that long to court you then."

Koga smiled at that, the horrible emotions visible in his eyes fading a bit to be replaced with a soft-humor, reaching out to take Inuyasha's hand in his.

"I doubt that it will take you even half that long to accomplish it. I've always thought that you were beautiful, but that you would do this to save me for yourself… I never realized that selfishness was such a beautiful word…"

Inuyasha smiled as well, slipping an arm around Koga's waist, drawing him closer tenderly.

"I have to go meet with Kagome and the others, Koga, but I'll come back tonight to be with you, I promise. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I will," he answered, moving closer to him and smiling.

"And I'll look forward to your return…"

He nodded, shifting to his knees, lowering his head to kiss him on the lips, deepening it slowly.

Koga shuddered in response to the kiss, moaning softly in the back of his throat and pulling him closer unconsciously.

Inuyasha's lips curved into a smile against his, and he pulled away, breaking the kiss reluctantly.

Koga opened his eyes, staring up at him and licking his lips, feeling nervous about what he was about to ask for.

"Inuyasha?…" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Koga?"

"When you come back tonight… Will you make love to me?…"

Inuyasha's whole face transformed at his question, his golden eyes lighting up, lips curving into a smile and his ears shifting forward in Koga's direction on top of his head quickly.

Then his smile faded as fast as in had appeared, making Koga confused.

"I don't know, Ko… I want to, but… I don't think that I should so soon. I think that it would feel too much like taking advantage of you… I don't want to do that… I won't be like him…"

"It's not taking advantage of me if I ask you for it, but it's alright if you don't want to yet. It's your courtship, after all. And, trust me when I say this, Inuyasha, you are nothing like your half-brother…"


	5. Chapter 4 Where Have You Been, Inuyasha?

**Chapter 4 Where Have You Been, Inuyasha?**

The first thing out of Kagome's mouth when he finally caught up with them was…

"Where have you been, Inuyasha?" she complained in a loud voice. "We waited for you all night, but you never came!"

"I never asked you to wait for me, Kagome, any of you, and I'm not going to argue with you about it. I had some things to take care of, let it be at that," he replied, his voice calm and confident as he answered her.

All of them looked stunned at his calm answer, used to him responding to them by yelling, or with stormy-silence.

"Okay," Kagome said, her anger suddenly gone. "Do you want to eat something before we go?"

"No, let's just go. I'm not hungry."

That statement gained him even more looks of shock, but they all followed him when he started off down the road, Kagome walking at his side for a while without speaking.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you? You seem… Different somehow."

"Kagome?…"

"Yes?"

"You're a girl… How do you know when you're in love?…"

She glanced over at him in surprise, startled at the distant, almost tender expression on his face.

"Well, you care about someone a lot. It hurts you to see them in pain of any kind. You would do anything for them, or to protect them. You feel an overwhelming desire to kiss them, to touch them. Sometimes just to be with them, hold their hand. You feel sad when they have to leave for any length of time, especially when they don't tell you why they have to go. Are you in love, Inuyasha?"

"Yes. At least, I think so…"

Kagome smiled and stopped walking, turning to hug him around the waist, burying her face against his neck.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so happy that you've finally realized my feelings for you…"

He stiffened in her embrace, pulling away quickly, his mouth hanging open and shock in his golden eyes at her words and actions.

"Kagome… I- That is, we-"

"You weren't talking about me, were you?" she asked, hurt in her voice now.

"No," he answered, starting to walk again. "I'm sorry that you misunderstood me."

"I'm sorry that you misunderstood me'?" Kagome said incredulously. "That's all that I get? It's Kikyo, isn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Inuyasha."

"I'm not lying."

"Then who is it?"

"Never mind, Kagome. I shouldn't even have brought it up."

"Because it's Kikyo."

"It's not Kikyo!" Inuyasha said loudly, finally snapping. "It's Koga! I'm in love with Koga, dammit!"

Kagome gasped, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara turned back to watch them in stunned-disbelief.

"K-Koga?" Kagome stammered. "But, he's a man…"

"You think that I don't know that? Trust me, I do know. But it doesn't seem to make any damn difference where my emotions are concerned. And, yes, what I feel for him scares me, but not because it's him, because emotions have always scared me. But I'm going to see this through, because I've never wanted to be with anyone as badly as I want to be with him. Not even Kikyo. It's real this time, Kagome, and I'll be damned if I let this chance to be really happy for once in my life since my birth get away from me. I'll do whatever it takes, whatever I have to do to keep it. There is no other option to choose here…"

* * *

Ginta and Hokaku approached Koga cautiously, exchanging a concerned look at their leader's distracted glance in their direction.

"Koga?" Ginta said warily.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We were just wondering," Hokaku continued, voicing the question that they had come to ask.

"Do you know when Inuyasha will be coming back?"

"Yes, tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…"

"Hmm… Somehow, I doubt that. Don't lie to me. Why?"

"Because, well, not us of course, but some of the other men were planning a nasty-surprise for him, if you follow me. See, they don't want him to come here."

"Oh, I see," Koga said, his voice low and menacing.

"I see men that disobeyed my orders given to them by me, if indirectly, through their actions. Well, you may tell them that they will be banished, if not executed, for harming him in any way. Is that understood?"

* * *

It was going to be dark out soon, so they were making camp and gathering wood to build a fire. All except Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him. "Where are you going?"

He stopped walking, but he didn't turn around as he answered her quietly.

"I promised Koga that I would come back to him tonight. Just to be with him. Like you said, I… I need to hold him…"

"But, Inuyasha, we need you here…"

"Why? There aren't any jewel shards nearby, are there?"

"No, but… We want you here… I want you here…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said truthfully, still not looking at her.

"Maybe things could have gone differently for us, but even if they had, you don't live here, don't really belong here, you could say… And even if you choose to stay… You're a full human, and you will grow old before I do. I don't think that I could handle that very well. It's better this way…"

He disappeared into the growing darkness, leaving her standing there in shock and pain.


	6. Chapter 5 I Love You

**Chapter 5 I Love You…**

Koga was sitting on a large boulder a few miles away from the Tribe's cave, thinking about what Inuyasha had said to him earlier.

Did he really want to be the leader of the tribe anymore? He did, but not if Inuyasha was always away like this.

Logically, he knew that he couldn't be with him all the time. Inuyasha had friends, and things that he had to do with them.

Important things. But, then, love wasn't logical.

Koga gasped softly in response to his own thoughts, one of his hands flying to his throat in shock.

Love? Was he in love with Inuyasha? He couldn't be already… Could he?

"Koga?" he heard a soft voice call from the darkness, turning to face in his direction, his whole face lighting up as the silver-haired, golden-eyed half dog-demon came into his sight.

He jumped off his rock, running over to him quickly and throwing his arms around him, kissing him on the lips impulsively.

Inuyasha's arms went around his waist, holding him close as he kissed him back heatedly without protest for a moment, and then ended it reluctantly.

"Well," he said in amusement, panting slightly as he spoke. "That was interesting…"

"Sorry," Koga said, trembling against him, blushing a bit as he looked back into his eyes, still in awe because of his recent realization.

"I missed you… Inuyasha… I think… I love you…"

Inuyasha blinked, his golden eyes turning gentle as he smiled at his words.

"So, I'm almost done with this courtship, then?" he said teasingly. "I figured something out today about myself. I love you, Koga…"

Koga shuddered against him, pulling him closer with a sound that was half-moan, half-growl, unable to stop himself from kissing him again.

Inuyasha kissed him back, making a soft snarling sound in the back of his throat as he clutched him tightly against every inch of his body, his golden eyes hazy with lust and tenderness as he pulled Koga down with him to lay on the soft green grass, never breaking the kiss as he did so.

Koga gasped loudly as his mouth was invaded by Inuyasha's tongue; his body softening again as he melted in surrender, his fingers clutching at the other man's robes unconsciously.

"_Oh_, _Inuyasha_…" he groaned as the kiss ended, struggling not to squirm, but he couldn't help it as he was so desperate to get closer to him.

Every cell in his entire being was crying out to feel his bare skin against his, to feel Inuyasha deep inside him, filling him, loving him.

"_Koga_," Inuyasha growled, shuddering as he shook his head back and forth to try to calm himself down a little, his voice turning slightly venerable as he continued to speak.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do… I've never done this before…"

He relaxed a little more when he felt Koga touch his arm gently.

"I can show you, but, if we do this, it will seal the bond between us. You would be my Mate. There would be no backing out after that, so, if you have any doubts about this, about us, any at all, then I can wait. I… I want you to be happy with me, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smiled, lifting Koga's hand in his and closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to the inside of his wrist gently, enjoying his soft gasp as he rasped his tongue over the vein there.

"There are no doubts, Koga. I want to be your Mate. To spend forever with you. Longer perhaps, if you'll have me."

"Oh, I'll have you," he replied softly, his blue eyes dark with his desire. "I'll have you soon…"

Inuyasha shuddered, trembling with emotion as he ripped his own red-robes off with shaking hands.

Koga watched in awe as the other man's beautiful, alabaster skin was revealed quickly, starting to remove his own clothing as the haze of lust cleared from his mind a bit.

Now Inuyasha was the one watching as Koga lay down on his back on the soft grass, spreading his legs wide.

Then he gripped his cock with one hand, fisting and stroking it, sliding his other hand down to touch a single finger to his entrance, moaning softly in reaction as shivers of pleasure spread through his body.

He gasped, still touching himself skillfully as he pushed his finger just inside his hole, holding it there for a moment before pulling it out quickly, hissing in slight pain.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them thoroughly with his saliva before moving them back down and shoving one inside himself without hesitation.

He groaned loudly at the feeling, gasping and then actually whimpering as he added a second finger alongside the first carefully.

"_Oh, god_," he moaned again, arching his hips closer to his touch as he slid in a third finger, wincing a little as he stretched himself wider.

"I – if I had known how _good_ this would feel I would have done it long before this…"

Inuyasha was shaking, his golden eyes glazed-over with desire, a faint snarl escaping his lips as he reached out, removing Koga's hand from his cock gently an replacing it with his own, stroking in rhythm to the thrusts of the wolf-demon's fingers inside himself.

Koga smiled up at him, pushing his last finger inside then, wriggling them for a few minutes as he struggled to control himself just a bit longer, then he withdrew his fingers slowly.

"I'm ready, Inuyasha," he panted, his blue eyes wide with anticipation, his long black hair and long brown tail damp with perspiration.

Inuyasha nodded, releasing Koga's cock, shifting onto his knees between the other man's legs, pausing uncertainly.

"Are you sure this will work, Ko? It sure doesn't seem like I'll fit…"

"You will," he promised. "Trust me."

"Alright. I do trust you."

He gripped himself in his hand, positioning the head of his cock to rest at his entrance for a moment, finally pushing inside when Koga's hands reached up to twine through his hair pleadingly.

His golden eyes widened as Koga's tight-heat surrounded him securely.

It felt good. It felt right.

Koga threw his head back, moaning with abandon as Inuyasha started to move inside him, moving his hands down to grip his shoulders, squeezing them instinctively with every thrust of his hips.

"I – Inuyasha… I think I'm going to…"

"Yeah… Me to…"

He thrust into him a few more times, driving them both over the edge quickly.

Koga groaned, coming as soon as he felt Inuyasha come inside him, panting as the silver-haired demon closed his eyes and laid his forehead against his chest as he shook with the aftermath of their mating.

"_Ugh_, _Koga_… That was amazing…"

"Y – yes, it was… As soon as you can move we should go back to my cave, okay?"

"Yeah, but we smell like sex. Somehow, I think that your wolves will notice that…"

"I know, but I don't have the energy to wash first."

"I'll wash us both then, as soon as _I_ can get up, that is…"

"Okay…"


	7. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Discussion

**Chapter 6 An Unexpected Discussion**

Koga shivered in Inuyasha's arms, opening his eyes as the warm water of the pool he had found revived him a little, smiling up at him dreamily.

Inuyasha smiled back, kissing him on the lips gently as he spun slowly in a circle through the water, letting go of Koga's feet so that he could stand up, pulling him into his arms and holding him close when he did so.

Koga snuggled deeper into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment, then pulling away reluctantly, grinning at him as he started to wash himself clean of the smell of sex.

Inuyasha smiled back, and, after a moment's hesitation, started to do the same quickly.

Then they both climbed out of the water and dried off, putting their clothes back on carefully, not wanting to be disheveled-looking and draw unwanted attention to their new relationship in front of Koga's Tribe.

They linked their hands together as they walked the several miles back to the cave slowly, wanting to prolong being alone just a while longer, smiling at each other through the darkness as the walked.

They paused for a moment just outside the entrance, Inuyasha pulling him back into the shadows and kissing him briefly, knowing that they couldn't touch each other again until they were inside Koga's small cave alone, Koga smiling against his lips, content to just be held and kissed like this forever.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"When we go inside, can you go to my cave without me for a few minutes?"

"Well, yes, but, why?"

"Because my Tribe will undoubtedly sense the difference in my scent now that I have taken a Mate. They'll want to congratulate me and ask questions. They won't know that it's you though, because we have not fully-mated yet."

"We haven't?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"No," Koga answered, blushing as he looked away. "I have accepted you inside me, but you haven't accepted me yet."

"You don't have to," he continued quickly, warily, seeing Inuyasha's expression.

"It's not really necessary, more like optional. Most Matings are between a male and a female, and, obviously, they can't do what we can. If you did accept me, it would make the bond stronger, but I would never try to make you do something that you did not want to do…"

"I know you wouldn't, Ko. If… If I accept you… Will they know? Will they make you leave? Choose a new Leader to take your place?"

"I don't know. It depends on whether or not they want me to remain Leader enough to accept my… Romantic inclinations… There have been some exceptions made in the past for this sort of thing, but not many. Most were… Cast out of the Tribe to wander on their own with their Mate until both of their deaths… I know it seems harsh… But wolves are all about family, and, well… We can't have any children… We are taught from birth to see what we have together as a weakness, and as being wrong…"

Inuyasha sighed softly, pulling Koga into a gentle-embrace, wrapping his arms around him tenderly.

"How can love in any form be wrong? Love is beautiful… And family is not always about babies… Many lovers never have them, either because they physically cannot for some reason, or because they don't want them. Children are a lot of responsibility…"

'Yes, they are, but they can be fun sometimes as well…"

* * *

Ginta and Hokaku looked up as Koga came into the cave with Inuyasha, standing up together and walking over to him quickly.

"Koga, we need to talk to you," Ginta said quietly.

"Yes, we-" Hokaku began, his words cut off as he stiffened at the hint of sweetness that he smelled in Koga's scent.

That has not been there this morning.

"Koga, you've-"

"I'll be right back," their Leader replied, striding past them, disappearing into his cave with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed Koga into his cave, shivering slightly in reaction as the wolf-demon kissed him gently, slipping his arms around him for a moment, and then releasing him reluctantly.

"I shouldn't be long."

"I'll be waiting."

Koga smiled at that, his blue eyes soft with emotion as he kissed him again briefly, nodding as he left quickly.

* * *

The Tribe watched with curious eyes as Koga came back out of his cave, walking over to Ginta and Hokaku confidentially.

He appeared to be more settled then usual, and more at peace with himself then he had in a long time.

They had all been really worried about his mental and physical health for a while, but now, well, he seemed almost back to normal.

And now this.

Something that they weren't sure would ever happen considering his past slightly arrogant behavior.

"Koga, you have chosen a Mate," Hokaku said in surprise.

"Yes, I know that, oddly enough. I was there, after all," he said, forcing amusement into his voice.

"But, we never thought that you actually would," Ginta said bluntly.

"Why?" Koga asked with genuine-puzzlement.

"So I'm a little wild-natured. That just means that it took someone very special to finally tame me. As much as I can be tamed, that is. I'll probably always be a little feisty no matter how old I become. It's just who I am."

"Is it Kagome? "How did you get around Inuyasha?"

"I didn't have to get around him," he answered, wanting to be as truthful as possible with them. "Because it's not Kagome."

Koga grinned to himself mentally. He didn't have to get around Inuyasha in the way that they were thinking, but he had gotten around the man anyway… And it had been spectacular. He couldn't wait to do it again.

"Then who is it?"

"I'd rather not say just yet. It's not completely certain."

"You mean," Ginta asked in concern. "That she hasn't accepted your mark?, your dominance yet?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time."

"You seem pretty confident of that fact," Hokaku commented, dismay in his eyes for the position that his Leader and friend had been placed in because of this situation, knowing how venerable male wolf-demons became while they were trying to pay court to a female.

"I am."

"What if she doesn't submit to you?"

Koga faked a shudder reluctantly, pretending to flinch at the question, wanting to end this conversation now as quickly as possible so that he could go and be with Inuyasha again.

He realized that he might have overdone it when he saw the concern in their eyes deepen into pure-worry at his actions.

"I-I don't know what will happen. I think I might be okay, but…" he shivered, trailing off purposefully. "I-I can't talk about this anymore… I'm tired…"

Ginta and Hokaku nodded.

"Maybe you should sleep tonight instead of staying up and talking with Inuyasha," Ginta suggested.

Koga blinked at that, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Just what do you mean by that? Are you telling me what to do?"

"No," Hokaku gasped, looking shocked at his Leader's words. "We only worry for you Koga. You're our friend."

"What else are we supposed to think that you were doing? Inuyasha never left last night."

"Meet me outside the cave," Koga said, forcing icy-coldness into the tones of his voice. "Both of you."

"But, Koga, we just-"

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No, but-"

He lowered his voice even more, despising himself for the hint of desperation in his tone.

"If you are truly my friends, then you will meet me outside the cave. Please, don't draw anymore attention to me then you already have."

They glanced at each other in shock, but they nodded.

"Alright, we'll go outside."

Koga nodded curtly, barely keeping himself together as he strode away, his previously peaceful expression replaced with a fierce look that dared anyone to approach him without a real need.

He slipped outside, moving far enough away from the cave's entrance that they wouldn't be overheard, waiting for Ginta and Hokaku to join him.

He heard them come up behind him, but he didn't react other then by swishing his tail back and forth through the air briefly, telling them with his body-language that they could speak before their Leader did without expecting chastisement.

"Koga? Whatever's wrong, whatever's bothering you, you can trust us."

"There is no woman."

"What?" Ginta asked in confusion.

"There is no woman."

"You don't have a Mate? But, your scent?…"

"Yes, I have a Mate, but… He's not a woman, and he's not the submissive- partner in our relationship, I am. I spent last night sleeping in Inuyasha's arms..."

He expected to feel their disgust at his confession to weigh heavily in the air around him, so he was extremely-shocked to scent a brief hint of arousal on the air from both of them.

"You're a submissive? But, how?"

"Yeah, there can't be many demons out there stronger then you are."

"No, there aren't many. Inuyasha is one of them."

"You approached him about it?" Ginta asked in disbelief.

"No, he approached me, but I'm still the submissive. How do you two know so much about this anyway? Both of you have normal mates. You have had them for years."

"Yes, we have," Hokaku agreed. "But not normal mates. Each other. Ginta is my Mate."

"Hokaku," Ginta gasped in protest. "Why did you tell him? Now we'll lose our place in the Tribe."

Koga turned to face them finally, his blue eyes serious but amused as well.

"The only way that will happen is if I lose my place as the Tribe's Leader.

I don't want to, but, at the same time, I do. It would be so much easier if all that I had to worry about was making Inuyasha happy. I'd better go back inside now. He'll be waiting for me. But we'll talk later, alright?"

"Of course, Koga. We can talk to you whenever you want us to."


	8. Chapter 7 May I Come With You?

**Chapter 7 May I Come With You?**

Koga entered his cave, yelping in surprise and slight-pain as Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, pinning him there with his arm and releasing his hold on his throat.

Koga gasped, sucking in air desperately as his vision darkened and swam for a moment then stabilized quickly.

"I-Inuyasha, what-"

"What did you mean by all that dominance talk? I love you, Koga, but I will not be your bitch."

"No," Koga gasped in protest. "I'm your bitch, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened at his words, and then narrowed slightly.

"Explain what you mean by that please."

"I lied to them. I had to lie. They think that you're a woman. If you were a woman, then I would be the dominant-partner, yes, but you're not.

You are stronger then I am, Inuyasha, that makes me the bitch in our relationship. I don't mind being the submissive, really I don't, it's actually kind of freeing, but my Tribe… I'm not weak because I'm content to submit to you, but they _will_ think that I am because of it. I may be strong, but…

I don't want to face that unless I absolutely have to… I know that it will come out eventually, and maybe it would be better to just get it over with and tell them, but… I'm afraid to, Inuyasha, I'm afraid…"

Inuyasha released him then, pulling Koga's trembling body against his, holding him close and burying his face in his long black hair, inhaling his scent and rubbing his back gently, soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Koga… I guess I overreacted a bit. I know I overreacted, I mean.

And… I don't want you to be my bitch, Ko, it sounds to demeaning. It's you're choice, of course, but I would prefer to call you my partner, or my lover. Hell, even submissive sounds better then bitch. I won't call you that.

I know that it's a wolf-term and not considered disrespectful, but, I'm not a wolf, and I don't like it."

Koga smiled a silly-grin, moving deeper into Inuyasha's embrace, rubbing his face against his chest affectionately and closing his eyes.

"I like it when you call me Ko…"

Inuyasha smiled, pulling him closer, placing his long, pale fingers under his chin to guide his head up, brushing his lips with his gently.

"Ko it is then."

"Mmm… Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Ko?"

He smiled again briefly, blinking his soft-looking blue eyes as he looked up at him.

"Do you have to leave again in the morning like you did yesterday?"

"Yes. I do not want to, but I have to."

"Then," Koga began, licking his lips unconsciously, not even noticing when Inuyasha's golden eyes fixed on his mouth with sexual-hunger because of his action.

"May I come with you?"

He blinked again, looking uncertain when Inuyasha didn't answer him after a few minutes of silence.

"Inuyasha?…"

Inuyasha jerked a bit, shaking his head as he came back to himself slowly.

"Sorry, Koga, what did you say? It's that wicked-tongue of yours. I was mentally-fucking you…"

Koga blushed at his words, but he also trembled against him in reaction, and Inuyasha smiled as the sweet-scent of Koga's arousal drifted on the air briefly before he suppressed it quickly.

"May I come with you tomorrow, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know if you should," he answered softly, continuing quickly when he saw hurt fill Koga's blue eyes.

"I want you to, Koga, I do. It would be wonderful if you came, truly it would, but… Kagome is pretty pissed off at me right now. I wouldn't want her to yell at you to…"

"You mean, she knows about this, about us?"

"Yes, she knows."

"I still want to come with you. I'll behave, as much as I can, I promise."

"Alright, if you think that you can leave your Tribe for a while, then I want you to come."

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga ran together the next morning on their way to Kagome and the others, smiling at each other and linking their hands, their long hair flowing out behind them in a beautiful banner of silver and black as the wind caressed the shining-strands.

As fast as they were going, they reached them in about two hours, pulling to a stop in front of them quickly.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all looked surprised to see Koga with him, and even more surprised to see them holding hands.

Inuyasha was right, Kagome did look pissed off.

She was glaring at him as though Koga had been the one to lead Inuyasha astray.

Well, Koga knew for a fact that Inuyasha never would have chosen her for a mate.

He would have been too afraid that he would take her as mate and then lose her somehow.

Especially considering the fate of his mother and father.

"May I talk to you alone for a moment, Koga?"

Her eyes narrowed in displeasure when Koga shook his head, tightening his grip on Inuyasha's hand, leaning closer to his body and resting against his shoulder.

"You may talk to me, but not alone. I will not leave Inuyasha."

"Why are you doing this to him? I thought that you were my friend, Koga, but you have taken the man that I love away."

"This isn't about you, Kagome. It's about me and Inuyasha, and how much I need him. I have not done anything to him, he chose me. He saved me…" he answered softly, tears of pain and fear showing in his blue eyes as he thought of Sesshomaru's treatment of him.

"So tell him that you don't want him," she insisted cruelly, ignoring his tears and Inuyasha's warning growl as Koga flinched in reaction to her harsh words, moving closer to him again, unconsciously seeking comfort from his Mate.

"I will not lie to him. I will not be untrue to my own heart, not even to keep your friendship, Kagome. I love him, and he loves me. We are bonded forever by the ways of my people. I am his Mate, and he is mine. It is to late for either of us to change our minds now, not that we would if it were possible. I know that you think that you love him, and maybe you do, I can't see into your heart, but I need him. More then anything. More then food, water, or even air to breathe. It would destroy me to lose him. I will not give him up for you, or anyone, but the very fact that you ask me to do so tells me that you are not my friend. Maybe you never were. We are friends no longer, Mortal."

They could not be parted now. It would kill them both if they even tried to fight the Mating-Bond. Especially if Inuyasha chose to accept Koga inside of him.

"Oh, Koga," she said softly, sadly. "I'm so sorry… You're right. I am only a weak human… Why should you even bother with me?…"

Her quiet voice finally trailed off, and she turned away, running into the trees as she started to cry heart-wrenching sobs of pain and sadness.


	9. Chapter 8 Forever And Always

**Chapter 8 Forever And Always**

They traveled the rest of the day, Kagome ignoring Inuyasha and Koga as much as she could, and they ignoring her.

When it started to get dark out they stopped to rest and build a fire, Kagome watching with unhappy brown eyes as Inuyasha and Koga whispered to each other for a few minutes before leaving the fire together.

Koga took Inuyasha's hand in his, following him away from the fire's light and deep into the nearby forest, leaning back against a tree with a low moan of hunger as Inuyasha's lips captured his in a fierce-kiss, burying his hands in his Mate's soft, silver hair gently.

Koga shuddered, gasping into his mouth as Inuyasha's hand slid down his chest to stroke and touch him between his legs skillfully, making his hips arch to his hand shamelessly.

"_Inuyasha_! Oh gods… _Please_!"

They broke the kiss quickly then, panting heavily as they ripped at each other's clothes with shaking hands, the wild expressions of need on their faces more demon then human, to focused on what they were doing to realize that someone was watching them.

* * *

Miroku watched with wide eyes as the two demons removed each other's clothes quickly, Koga moving to his hands and knees with Inuyasha above him, moaning as two of his lover's saliva-slicked fingers slid into his entrance slowly, rocking his hips back into the touch eagerly.

Then Koga shuddered, unable to prevent himself from crying out again with pleasure as a third finger joined the first two quickly.

"_I-Inuyasha_! Just take me, please! I can't wait anymore… _I need you_!"

Inuyasha groaned in response, shaking as he removed his fingers and slid into him, mounting the wolf-demon from behind slowly.

"_Koga_! Oh, _fuck_!"

"_Yes_! Fuck me!"

Inuyasha nodded, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over the bare-skin of his back, giving him some time to adjust to the feel of him again before he started to move, slowly at first, then faster when Koga moaned again beneath him.

"_Ugh_. _Inu_-_yasha_! Fuck… Faster! Harder!"

He panted, speeding up his thrusts quickly, gripping Koga's hips with his hands for balance, enjoying the way that his Mate trembled beneath him with pleasure.

He drew it out for as long as he could, but soon they both came with the other's name on their lips.

"Inuyasha…" Koga breathed softly, snuggling into his arms when he finally pulled out of him and laid down on his back on the grass, laying his head on his sweat-soaked chest.

"I love you…"

Inuyasha smiled, pressing his lips to the other man's forehead gently, lovingly.

"I love you to… Koga?…"

"Yes?"

"Will you… Make love to me?…"

Koga blinked, his blue eyes widening in pleasure and stunned-surprise at his slightly-hesitant question.

"Oh Inuyasha…" he sighed softly, his tone of voice revealing the honor he felt at the trust that his Mate was giving him so quickly by asking for him to do this.

"Of course I will… Whatever you want…"

"I want it, Ko. I do…"

"Okay. Do you want to prepare yourself like I did the first time?, or do you want me to do it?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly at his question, but he smiled, pulling Koga's head up gently to kiss him passionately for a moment, then pulling back reluctantly.

"I want you to do it. Please?…"

Koga nodded, smiling as he kissed him, moving to nuzzle his throat for a moment, then whispering in a soft furry-ear quietly.

"Spread your legs?…"

Inuyasha shivered, looking nervous at his request, but his golden eyes also held longing as he did as he asked, watching as Koga moved to kneel between his legs.

Then he blinked in confusion when he moved to lay on his stomach there, looking up at Inuyasha cautiously.

"This might feel a little weird at first, but it won't sting as much if I do it."

"What do you mean-" he began, his words cut off abruptly as he felt the wolf-demon's warm, wet tongue lapping at his entrance, stunned at his actions, gasping with unexpected-pleasure as it slipped inside him then.

"_Ohhhh_, _Koga_!" he moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider unconsciously and trembling as his lover's tongue moved in and out repeatedly in a slow, amazing thrusting sensation.

"You- _Oh gods_! So amazing… _Ugh_, _fuck_!"

Koga smiled, moving his mouth and tongue to Inuyasha's cock, licking at it soothingly to try to keep him relaxed as he slid one of his fingers inside his wet and ready entrance gently.

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath, almost a hiss, and for a moment Koga was worried that he might have hurt him despite all the things that he had done to prepare him to make sure that he wouldn't do that to him.

He did not want to be like Sesshomaru. Thank the sacred jewel shards that he had not given his virginity to the cruel demon lord.

That would always belong to his older childhood-love and friend who had died in battle soon after their first time together as lovers.

He pushed his thoughts away roughly, chastising himself for thinking of that right now instead of his Mate.

"Inuyasha?… Are you okay?… I didn't hurt you, did I?…"

"N-no," he gasped in answer, wriggling his hips slightly.

"Fine… I-I'm fine… Please… Don't stop…"

"Alright, but if it starts to hurt at all, just tell me to stop, and I will. I promise."

"Mmm…" Inuyasha hummed in agreement, moaning as Koga slid a second finger in alongside the first carefully, still nipping and licking at his cock gently.

Then he groaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip as he added a third and eventually a fourth finger, whimpering softly as they moved inside him purposefully, loosening the ring of tight muscle that surrounded them slowly.

"_K-Koga_, _please_! Oh gods… _Take me_!"

Koga blinked in surprise at the need that was so obvious in his Mate's voice, removing his fingers carefully and shifting back to his knees, gliding into Inuyasha's warm, willing body easily, shuddering and tilting his head back with a soft-moan as he was surrounded securely by his warm, tight heat.

"_Ohhhhh_, _Inuyasha_!"

Inuyasha barely heard him over the roaring of the blood in his furry-ears, drowning in pleasure as he was, his eyes tightly shut and his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he panted for breath loudly, wrapping his legs around Koga's hips and reaching out to grip his lover's bare-ass, his fingertips just brushing the base of his long brown tail where it connected to his body, smiling when it twitched, almost as though it were eager to be touched by him.

So he started to stroke it with his hands gently, stunned when Koga whimpered at the touch, coming inside him quickly.

Inuyasha came soon after him, his seed spattering all over himself and the wolf-demon.

He blushed, smiling and cleaning them both up as best as he could before they curled up in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Koga's blue eyes flew open much later in the night, and he gasped, making a soft-moaning sound as Inuyasha lapped at his fully-erect cock gently.

Clearly his Mate had been doing this for a while as he slept, and he had just now woken from it.

One of his hands moved quickly to bury itself in Inuyasha's long silver hair, his thumb stroking and caressing one furry-ear, his hips arching unconsciously to get closer to his amazing mouth.

"_Uhhhh_! _Inuyasha_!"

He shuddered, feeling Inuyasha's lips curve into a triumphant-smile around his hard, extremely-sensitive length, whimpering loudly with pleasure as the dog-demon started to suck him deeper into his mouth, his head thrashing back and forth on the ground violently as he groaned when he increased the pressure of his mouth on his now throbbing cock.

"Inuyashahhhh!" he screamed, coming quickly then, stunned but pleased when Inuyasha didn't pull away, instead swallowing all of his hot seed almost eagerly, continuing to lick at him with his tongue to clean him gently as Koga went limp with pleasure, his blue eyes fluttering closed as he panted quietly.

Then he shivered when Inuyasha's hands gripped his thighs, moving his legs farther apart, his golden eyes fixed on his entrance with an expression of intense-hunger as he licked his lips, spreading his legs as wide as they would go without hurting him, touching a finger to the ring of muscle gently, looking up at him when Koga trembled at his touch.

"I want to touch you, explore you. Do you mind, Ko?"

"N-no," he answered, nearly moaning at the very thought of it.

"I want, _need_ you to touch me. Always. I crave it, _you_ so much already… I feel like I'll never get enough… You have no idea how much I love you, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha shuddered, moving one of his hands to twine his pale fingers through the dark, golden-black hair between Koga's legs gently, enjoying the wolf-demon's slight shiver in response.

"As much as I love you, my beloved Mate?"

Koga gasped, whimpering softly as he felt the dog-demon's fingers combing through the soft hair between his legs curiously and exploring the area around his entrance, caressing with an up and down motion between his ass cheeks repeatedly, just barely brushing his hole, teasing him unintentionally.

"Inuyasha?…" he said softly, his voice a little breathless as he spoke.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his furry-ears shifting forward in his direction on top of his head as he looked up at him.

"Do you think you could maybe… Um, explore me a little higher up?…" he asked, blushing slightly.

Inuyasha blinked, and then he smiled when his golden eyes slid down from his face, glancing over his body and stopping at Koga's once-again hard cock, erect and proud, almost begging for attention.

He didn't speak, but he moved the hand that was already between his Mate's legs up to touch and explore his length gently, marveling at how soft and yet how hard it was at the same time, leaning forward to swipe his warm, wet tongue over the head briefly, making Koga moan low in the back of his throat, his hands tearing at the grass to prevent himself from reaching for his Mate, tilting his head back and closing his eyes tightly.

Inuyasha smiled again, nuzzling against his lover's groin almost affectionately, starting to lap at his erection again gently.

"Mmm… _Koga_… You are so beautiful…"

The wolf-demon blushed again, shuddering and moaning as he tensed, so close to coming again.

"I-Inuyasha, I-I'm going to…"

Inuyasha nodded, stopping his actions abruptly, not giving Koga a chance to protest as he straddled his lap, positioning himself before sliding down onto his Mate's eager cock, groaning in pleasure and slight pain as he was filled for the second time that night, only moving his hips up and down twice before they both came, him all over their torsos and Koga deep inside him.

Then he shifted off of him, laying his head on his bare chest, closing his golden eyes and smiling in contentment as his Mate ran his fingers through his long silver hair gently, playing with the beautiful shining strands.

"Mmm…" Koga hummed softly in the back of his throat. "I love you, Inuyasha…"

"I love you to, Ko… We should go bathe and then go back to the fire to get some more sleep before the morning."

"Okay…"


	10. Chapter 9 Suspicious Conversations

**Chapter 9 Suspicious Conversations With Demons**

Inuyasha and Koga lay curled together in the grass a short distance away from the others the next morning, their arms wrapped around each other and Koga's head resting on Inuyasha's chest as the slept peacefully.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara still slept as well, leaving Miroku sitting on a large-boulder on watch.

Mostly he was just watching Inuyasha and Koga enviously though.

If only it could be so easy for him to find love with Sango.

He was also feeling slightly guilty for watching the two demons last night.

He had only been curious as to how their sexual-relationship worked, having never heard of a man being with another man before.

But he had gotten more then he had bargained for. It hadn't been just sex, it had been personal. It truly had been making love in every way.

Both of them had given everything without expecting, or even needing anything in return to complete their lovemaking, but they had both receive it from the other anyway.

He was considering apologizing to them both when they finally woke up, but he was worried about their reaction.

They were both demons after all, and, well, he wasn't.

Probably best to get it over with and wake them before the others woke.

So he reached out a hand to touch Inuyasha's shoulder, yelping and falling back off his boulder when the silver-haired dog-demon opened his golden-eyes instantly, making a sound that was half-snarl, half-hiss, as he was startled, which woke up Koga who growled in annoyance as well.

"Easy, guys," Miroku said, picking himself up off the ground and brushing the dirt off his robes, picking up his staff and placing it back on the rock, sitting down beside it.

"What the hell, Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped, moving to sit up, pulling Koga with him, holding the other man close unconsciously.

"I am sorry that I startled you both," he said, speaking softly and gesturing to their still-sleeping companions.

"But I wanted to speak with you before the others woke up."

"Oh?" Koga said, yawning a little, stretching as he moved to wrap his arms around Inuyasha and lay his head on his shoulder, closing his blue eyes sleepily.

"What about?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I was watching you both last night, and I'm sorry. I should not have done it…"

"The pervert apologizing for being a pervert?" Inuyasha commented, rolling his eyes as he smiled at Koga's actions, pulling him closer. "That's a new one."

"You don't seem very upset about it," Miroku said cautiously.

"I'm not the same person that I was a few days ago, Miroku. I am upset, but I'm mostly just disappointed in you. I thought that you were my friend, but my allies dwindle it seems."

"I am your friend," Miroku protested, looking hurt. "I was just curious, that's all. But… I wish that I has stayed here now…"

"Why? Because you find it repulsive?"

"No. Because… I want what you have with each other. It made me feel jealous of your relationship. It made me realize that I want to be loved the way that you love each other. Watching you, even now, it makes me feel lonely… I've never felt this way before, and I don't like it…"

They looked at each other in surprise at Miroku's explanation, their expressions sympathetic now.

"Well, I'm sorry that us being together hurts you," Inuyasha said truthfully, taking Koga's hand in his affectionately.

"Maybe you should be nicer to Sango instead of grabbing her butt all the time. Girls don't like that because it tells them that the only thing you want from them is sex. Try holding her hand today and see what happens. Don't say anything, almost as if it's so natural that you don't even notice it when you do it. It should work, trust me…"

"Umm… Okay. I'll try it…"

"Good. Now, we should probably wake the others so that we can get moving…"

Kagome was walking at the front of their group, followed by Sango, Kirara and Miroku, then Inuyasha and Koga, holding hands as they walked after them with Shippo.

"Inuyasha?" the little fox-demon asked almost timidly.

"Yes, Shippo?" he asked, pretending to have patience.

"How old do I have to be before I can have a Mate like you do?"

Inuyasha blinked at that, looking wary now, not wanting to be that bad of an example for the little kid.

"A lot older. Having a Mate is for grown men and women, not children."

"I know, I was just wondering. You seem so happy now that you're with Koga. I want to be happy, to."

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Koga asked him. "Aren't you happy now?"

"Yes, of course I am. Happier, then. Whatever…"

Miroku walked at Sango's side silently, reaching out a hand to take hers, flinching when she swatted his hand away, cradling his stinging hand against his chest.

"S-Sango…"

She blinked, looking at him in surprise at the emotion in his soft voice.

"I only wanted to hold your hand…"

"Really? Somehow I doubt that."

Miroku actually flinched, feeling unexpectedly-venerable at her harsh words.

"Fine," he snapped loudly, moving further away from her. "I don't care if you don't believe me anyway. I don't need you. I-I'll just find someone else to l-love me!"

She was about to make a scathing-retort about all the accommodating women who were probably waiting in the next village, but she stopped herself when she actually saw moisture shimmering in his eyes.

"Miroku, what-"

"Forget about it, S-Sango… I've obviously hurt you too much for you to want to be with me. I'm sorry… I understand. It's alright…"

He dropped back to walk beside Inuyasha and Koga silently before she could say or ask him anything more about it.

"What happened?" Koga asked in confusion, looking concerned at the pain on the monk's face and in his eyes.

"I think it's to late for me and S-Sango… It's my fault for not treating her the way that she deserves to be treated… It's just that I don't like feeling venerable, so I hide my emotions behind my perverted-nature. It's just how I've always been… I want to change, I do, I just… I just don't know how…"

"Maybe we can help you with that when we stop tonight," Koga suggested, taking his Mate's hand in his gently.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, smiling at Koga and squeezing his fingers tenderly.

"And then maybe I'll talk to Sango for you. Ask her to give you another chance."

"Really?" Miroku asked in surprise, slight-wariness and suspicion in his eyes as well as gratefulness.

"That would be great…"


	11. Chapter 10 I Want You Both

**Author's Note – I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exactly what you were expecting… Honestly, it wasn't what I was expecting either… I've never written anything like this before because I don't really like this type of thing, but, well, this is just where the chapter went… I don't control what I write, it controls me… I hope I don't lose any readers over this, but if I do, well, there isn't much that I can do about it… **

** ~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 10 I Want You Both**

Later that night Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku left the others around the fire to withdraw a good distance away into the forest to talk.

"So, what are you going to explain to me to help with me and Sango?"

Koga flashed Inuyasha a smile, reaching out to take the monk's hand in his to demonstrate.

"When you hold her hand, do it like this. Firmly to let her know that you want to be with her, but gently, so that she knows that you will let go of her hand if that's what she wants you to do."

"Alright," Miroku said, nodding. "Then what?"

"Then, if your feeling bold," the wolf-demon continued, a strange-look in his blue eyes as he spoke. "You can do this."

He lifted Miroku's hand, pressing his lips to the back of it gently, smiling when the other man gasped softly, shivering in response.

"O-okay," he said, pulling his hand away, relief clear on his face when Koga let go instantly.

"I-I think that's enough for now. I'll just go back to the fire…"

He shuddered when Inuyasha came up behind him at a look from Koga, placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Scared, Miroku? How unlike you…"

Koga smiled, moving closer to the monk slowly, his blue eyes darkening with lust as he looked at them both.

"P-please," he pleaded, terror and a hint of excitement in his eyes now as he realized what they wanted from him. "D-don't do this… I-I can't…"

"Why not?" Inuyasha whispered in his ear seductively, pressing his lips to his collarbone as Koga moved forward to slip his arms around them both loosely, feeling Miroku tremble between them.

"B-because I don't want to harm your relationship with each other…"

"Who says you will?" Koga purred softly.

"Try again," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around them both as well.

Miroku squirmed in between the two demon-men, his heart pounding in his chest as he started to really panic now.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could prevent himself from reacting to what was happening to him.

"No, please… I can't do this if it's just a one-time thing, and I know that's all you want from me. If I'm with you like this, I know that I'll want more…"

"So, what you're saying is," Koga began.

"That if we make you a part of our relationship, then you'll submit to us," Inuyasha finished.

Miroku groaned when the dog-demon's lips fastened on his neck, tilting his head back onto his shoulder and closing his eyes, gasping softly when Koga did the same to the other side of his neck, feeling his cock start to harden quickly.

"Y-yes, but why would you do that when you know that I want to be with Sango?"

"Do you really want to be with her?" Koga whispered, nibbling on his skin gently.

"Oh, gods…" Miroku moaned, unable to prevent himself from moving his groin against Koga's, whimpering as the other man placed his hands on his hips lightly, while Inuyasha pressed his cock to the monk's ass through his clothing and rocked his hips to rub against him.

"I don't know anymore… Please…"

"Say that you want it," Inuyasha whispered in his ear, his breath caressing his neck and making him shiver."Say that you want us…"

"I want it…" he breathed. "I need it… I need you both…"

"What about Sango?" Koga asked, moving his still-nibbling teeth up to his earlobe teasingly.

"I-I don't know… I care about her, but she's never made me feel like this…"

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked, speaking softly as he moved his hands up to play with Miroku's nipples through his shirt gently, smiling when he moaned loudly and arched his back, pushing himself against both of them unintentionally.

"L-like I'm on f-fire… Out of c-control…"

"Do you submit to us, Miroku?"

"I-I… Why do you want me anyway? I'm just a mortal… Both of you will live longer then I will…"

"Why does ageing matter?" Koga asked, moving his hands inside his shirt to explore the bare-skin of his chest, making the monk shudder at his gentle-touch.

"You're still young and attractive with many good years ahead of you."

Miroku moaned again, his mind screaming at him to stop this madness, to get away while he still could. But his heart told him to give in to his desire, to trust that it would be okay.

He drew in a shaky-breath, and then stepped off the mental-cliff.

"I s-submit," he whispered, shivering in a combination of fear and arousal at the thought of what was going to happen to him now at the hands of the two stronger men.

"J-just please don't hurt me…"

They both nodded in agreement, Inuyasha moving his hands to unfasten Miroku's clothing, sliding it off slowly as Koga started to press open-mouthed kisses to the monk's bare-skin as it was revealed, smiling when he trembled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Inuyasha shoulder again in response.

Then Miroku jumped slightly, moaning with abandon as the wolf-demon rasped his tongue over his left-nipple then bit down on it, making sure that it wasn't hard enough to harm the weaker mortal.

"Oh gods, _Koga_!" Miroku groaned, shivering again as Inuyasha removed the rest of his clothes and slid his hands down his bare-sides, pausing at his hips for a moment before moving them to curve his palms around Miroku's ass-cheeks, surprised when he bucked his hips in response as he squeezed them gently.

"_Ugh_… Fuck… _Inuyasha_! Please…"

Koga moved to his knees in front of the human, reaching his hand out to touch his cock, gripping and stroking it firmly as he used his free hand to start to remove his own clothing, glancing at Inuyasha over the monk's shoulder, smiling when he nodded and pulled off his own clothing quickly.

Miroku gasped when the dog-demon's saliva-slicked fingers slipped between his ass-cheeks, one touching and exploring his hole gently, making a small sound of protest and wincing as it then slid inside his entrance, pausing for a moment and then pushing deeper slowly.

"Shh," Inuyasha crooned softly, his eyes understanding.

"I know how it feels at first, Miroku, but it won't sting for long, I promise…"

"I'll make it better," Koga added, moving his head forward to wrap his lips around the man's cock, sucking gently, hearing his moan above him as he worked to give him pleasure.

Inuyasha added a second finger carefully, angling them down a bit and making Miroku whimper softly as he moved his hips backward into his touch, Koga moving with him so that he didn't lose contact with his cock.

The monk moaned again as a third and then a fourth finger were added slowly, stretching him wider in preparation. He barely prevented himself from groaning in protest as the fingers were withdrawn quickly. Then he froze in terror as something much bigger moved to rest between his cheeks, tensing his muscles as he trembled.

"I-Inuyasha?" he said uncertainly, feeling Koga's blue eyes watching his now-terrified face sympathetically.

"Easy, Miroku," the dog-demon whispered in his ear softly.

"It doesn't hurt for long, trust me, and I'll make it good for you…"

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax again as he breathed out slowly.

"I do trust you. Do it, before I lose what's left of my nerve…"

Inuyasha nodded, shoving forward into him abruptly to get in over with.

Miroku yelped loudly in pain, tensing again, relaxing again slowly as the other man didn't move and Koga continued to lavish attention on his cock eagerly.

Then he moaned when he felt Inuyasha's cock throbbing inside him, shifting his hips back a little. Inuyasha took that as permission to move, pulling nearly all of the way out then shoving back inside him quickly, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that the monk made with each thrust of his hips.

Miroku tensed again, in pleasure this time, crying out and arching his back as he came inside the wolf-demon's mouth, feeling Inuyasha trembling behind him as he came as well.

Inuyasha pulled out of him then, and he wanted to whimper at the loss that he felt, shivering as Koga's mouth left his length and he was pulled down to lay on the grass on his side with Inuyasha, their legs twining together as Koga moved to lay behind him, placing a hand over his abdomen as he shifted further down again.

Miroku trembled as the other man's hands parted his ass-cheeks, pressing his lips to his entrance gently, gasping and then moaning as the wolf-demon's warm, wet tongue started to lap at his hole lightly.

At the same time Inuyasha pulled Miroku's head up, brushing a kiss to his lips, licking and nibbling at his bottom-lip, one of his hands moving to grip the monk's cock, stroking and caressing it gently, his mouth curving into a smile against his lips as Miroku whimpered with pleasure.

He felt Koga move back up behind him then, pressing close, their naked-bodies touching everywhere, shivering and moaning again as Koga sheathed his cock inside him, thrusting gently, slowly.

Eventually Koga started to move faster, speeding up his movements, wrapping his arms around them both, groaning loudly as Inuyasha broke the kiss with Miroku, capturing his Mate's lips aggressively, his hips moving, thrusting his length against Miroku's, all three of them trembling at the things this caused them to feel.

They came quickly after that, panting loudly for a while as they recovered slowly, holding each other close tenderly. Inuyasha and Koga smiled at each other over Miroku's head, watching the monk with eyes soft with emotion as he closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into their arms unconsciously.

"So," Koga asked him teasingly. "Are you still sure that you want to do this again, Miroku?"

He smiled slightly at his question, nodding his head where it rested on Inuyasha's bare-chest.

"Yes. I would be a fool not to… You two are amazing…"

Inuyasha smiled a slightly-arrogant smile, brushing the damp-hair back from Miroku's face gently.

"Compared to who?"

"I have nothing to compare it to," the monk admitted with a slight-blush. "I've never… Uh… You know…"

Koga blinked at that, looking at Inuyasha in shock, touching Miroku's bare-shoulder with gentle fingers.

"You were a virgin?…" he asked softly.

"Yes… I was…"


	12. Chapter 11 Confrontation

**Chapter 11 Confrontation**

The others watched in confusion the next morning as Miroku walked with Inuyasha and Koga, a faint-blush tingeing his cheeks every time that one of them touched his shoulder, or even just looked at him for more then a few seconds.

About the fifth time that this happened, Kagome finally spoke her annoyance at their actions.

"Okay, that's enough! What the heck is going on between you three, Inuyasha? I thought that you were Koga's Mate, but now you're both acting like you're with Miroku as well. Which is it?"

Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes gentle as he looked at Koga, then Miroku, grinning wider when they both smiled back at him.

"Both, actually. Koga is my Mate, as I am his, but he and I have an arrangement with Miroku. It's not really any of your concern."

"Not any of our concern?" Sango spoke up now, her voice angry. "Miroku just asked, or almost asked, me to be with him, and now he's with you and Koga? I don't think so."

Miroku gasped softly, recoiling when she tried to touch him, backing up into Inuyasha, sighing in relief when the silver-haired dog-demon and Koga moved to enfold him in their arms protectively.

"I did want to be with you, Sango, but…"

"But you hurt his feelings," Inuyasha growled softly in the Monk's defense.

"Yes, and so he come to us for comfort," Koga continued, stretching the truth a bit.

Miroku didn't even bat an eye at the wolf-demon's lie, relaxing back into the embrace of the two men with complete trust in his eyes.

"So, what, all of you are having sex with each other?" Sango asked sharply, lowering her voice because of Shippo's presence. "That's disgusting!"

"It's called making love!" Inuyasha snapped, baring his fangs with a low-snarl and curling the fingers of one hand, his claws glinting in the light from the setting-sun.

"And if us caring about each other is so disgusting to you, them maybe we'll just leave and let you gather the shards by yourselves!"

"No!" Kagome spoke up, her soft voice pleading, pain in her voice and denial in her eyes at what was happening.

"I don't care who you love, Inuyasha. I don't care if you love a hundred men, just please don't leave. I know that you don't feel the same about me as I feel about you, but it's okay. I want you to be happy, and, even if I can't touch you anymore… I have to be with you, even if that only means that all I can do is watch you be happy as your friend… If that's all that I can have of you, then I'll take it…"

"But, Kagome, how can you-" Sango began in shock.

"I love him, Sango, and, maybe I can live without him, I don't know. But I honestly don't even want to try…"

"Fine," Inuyasha said, his voice softening a little with sympathy.

"We'll stay. But keep your opinions to yourself, Sango, or we will leave…"


	13. Chapter 12 Livid

**Chapter 12 Livid**

Sesshomaru was livid.

Anger wasn't a strong enough word for the depth of his reaction when the wolf had not come to him at the time when he had instructed him to do so.

Worse, he had been with Inuyasha in a sexual-way.

Several times._ His Inuyasha._

This insult could not be allowed to pass without punishment. For both of the men involved.

He was even more shocked when he found very recent sexual-scents in a secluded place in the woods from three men.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku. So, his little brother liked threesomes?

Perhaps he could convince him to have another one with him and Koga.

There was absolutely no question of the monk being involved in it.

No mortal would ever be allowed to touch the Demon-Lord. The very idea was repulsive to him.

Koga himself was barely allowed to, and he was full-demon.

He kept tracking them through the afternoon, ignoring Jakin and Rin when they caught up to him on Au-Un, following after him as usual.


	14. Chapter 13 Deepening Of Trust

**Chapter 13 Deepening Of Trust**

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were still traveling together to look for jewel-shards, but they had clearly split into two separate-groups.

During the day, the groups were Kagome, Sango and Kirara, 'The Girls', and Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Shippo, 'The Boys'.

When night came, Shippo joined 'The Girls' around their fire, being far to young to witness both the affectionate and sexual-actions of the older-males towards each other at their fire.

* * *

Miroku gasped loudly, moaning and arching up against Inuyasha, shuddering in involuntary-response as the half dog-demon thrust himself deeper inside his saliva-slicked entrance easily.

"_Ohhhh god_…" the monk groaned, panting, looking flushed and hot-as-lava as he writhed on his back beneath the other man. "I hope that I never get used to this…"

Koga smiled as he came up behind them, his long brown tail swishing through the long-grass as it moved since he was on his hands and knees.

Their clothes were scattered all over the clearing from when they had stripped earlier.

"If it would mean that we didn't get to see you looking like that anymore," the wolf-demon teased him. "Then I hope that you never get used to this either…"

Miroku flushed at his compliment, sweaty and dazed as he watched Koga move directly behind Inuyasha, his brown hands reaching out to part his mate's alabaster-cheeks, lowering his head to press his lips to his entrance almost worshipfully.

Inuyasha trembled above him, his silver tresses swirling in the light-breeze as he tilted his head back, his golden eyes closing nearly all the way, moaning blissfully as his lover's tongue started to slide and swirl over his hole.

Koga smiled inwardly as the dog-demon's entrance clenched beneath his attention, as though unconsciously begging for his cock.

"_Uhhhh_, _Koga_, _please_!" he pleaded, his claws lengthening as they dug into the grass and dirt in reaction, his slender but strong hips moving back into his caresses and forward into Miroku both. "_I need you_!"

"Soon," he whispered seductively, nibbling gently on one furry-ear before pulling back to slip his own fingers into his mouth, slicking them up thoroughly.

Then he moved lower again, rocking back on his ankles to separate Inuyasha's cheeks again, pressing one finger into him slowly.

His mate's slender and pale, almost-feminine body shook like a leaf in a strong-wind as he made a noise that was half-moan, half-snarl, tensing and relaxing when he added a second finger, his hips moving in an unconscious circular-motion that made Miroku shudder and groan beneath him.

"Fuck, Koga, just do it, please!" he pleaded, panting and gasping as the wolf-demon added his last two fingers at the same time.

His hole clamped down around them tightly, and then loosened, the muscles quivering and fluttering open for him eagerly.

Koga withdrew his fingers carefully and rose up above Inuyasha, placing his hands on his hips gently, aligning the head of his cock with his entrance and pressing forward into his lover.

He groaned loudly as Inuyasha's body embraced him with a warm, tight, and surprisingly soothing touch around his length.

He shuddered when the dog-demon pushed his hips back against him, placing his tan arms on either side of his torso, his hands over his where they rested over Miroku's weaker ones gently.

"Are you ready to move?"

Inuyasha nodded in answer, gasping softly as he did so, pushing him further inside the man beneath him.

The Monk whimpered loudly, arching up against him again, shaking with pleasure as Koga and Inuyasha got into a rhythm with each other.

The speaking stopped then, except for the occasional whispered exclamation of a name or declaration of love and commitment, the darkness only interrupted by the rustling-grasses, groans and gasps for each other in the glowing, red-light from the embers of the slowly-dying fire, their sweat-slicked bodies moving and writhing together beautifully.

Koga thrust forward one last time, coming inside Inuyasha quickly with a low-moan.

The silver-haired man quivered beneath him, gasping his mate's name as he found brilliant-release inside Miroku.

Miroku shuddered, nearly convulsing as he climaxed as well, his eyes drifting closed, smiling at Inuyasha weakly as he pulled back and out of him gently.

Then his eyes flew open as he heard the sound of Inuyasha turning around to pounce on Koga quickly.

He pinned him to the ground, kissing his mouth aggressively, moans and snarls escaping their lips as they clawed at each other as was the nature of most demons, desperate for more contact apparently.

Koga cried out then, arching his back with pleasure, feeling slick-fingers probing between his cheeks, raking his nails over his bare-back, his legs parting and falling open as he surrendered himself unconditionally to Inuyasha's care and love, finding himself hopelessly wishing that he could give this man, his heart, children to love him as the dog-demon had clearly loved his parents, and possibly even his older-brother at one time.

Inuyasha must have seen something of his slight-sadness in his face and eyes, because he started to press loving, tender kisses all over his face, neck and chest, making unshed tears glisten in his eyes at his actions.

"What troubles you, my beauty?" he asked softly, so that Miroku would not hear him speaking.

The wolf-demon flushed at his endearment, a single-tear trailing down his left-cheek until Inuyasha licked it away gently with his tongue.

"I… It's nothing. I love you… So much… Please, make love to me, Inuyasha, please…"

"I will, but we will be talking about this later, Ko," he said firmly, his tone of voice inviting no argument.

"Okay…"

Inuyasha drew him closer into his arms, one white hand moving to stroke and caress his cock, two of the fingers of his other hand circling his hole gently before slipping into him easily.

Koga gasped, panting quietly as his eyes dilated with pleasure and arching his back, an unconscious pleading sound escaping his throat as he tilted his head back to look up at his mate.

"In-Inuyasha!" he moaned loudly, his hips shifting up into the touch, pulling the dog-demon's fingers deeper inside his passage.

"_Ahhhh_! Oh gods…"

Inuyasha smiled down at him with soft, golden eyes, adding his other two fingers beside the first ones.

Koga whimpered, spreading his legs even wider, his hips thrusting with uncaring-abandon, his eyes and lips begging for more.

"Please-please-please…" he chanted, eyes dark and pleading as they stared up at him.

"Please what, my love?" he teased Koga gently.

"Need you… Inside me… Now…" he panted, crying out when Inuyasha withdrew his fingers and replaced them with something bigger carefully.

"_Ahhhhh_," Koga moaned, squirming beneath him as his inner-muscles contracted, tightening around Inuyasha's cock, embracing it the same way that his arms embraced his lover's body against his.

Inuyasha lifted Koga up as he moved into a sitting-position, still buried inside the wolf-demon where he sat on his lap now, staring into his eyes as he panted.

"Ride me, Koga," he commanded him, the order softened by the desperate-need in his golden eyes.

Koga shuddered, his thighs quivering where they rested above Inuyasha's knees, gasping and moaning as he started to move obediently, his hands moving up to kneed the dog-demon's strong shoulders like a cat would a blanket.

Inuyasha slid his arms around his mate's bare-back, pulling him closer so that every inch of their bodies touched, sliding his hands down to grip Koga's round, firm butt, feeling his tail swish over his hands gently in response as he started to move faster quickly.

The dog-demon smiled as his lover moaned, his hips thrusting back and forth on his lap eagerly, his beautiful face tight with concentration, biting his own lower-lip between his teeth, black hair swaying in the breeze as he panted loudly.

"Inu-Inuyasha," he pleaded, his breath hitching in his chest sexily as he squirmed on his lap desperately. "I can't- I need- Please!"

Inuyasha understood what he desired, despite his broken voice, reaching out to take his mate's hard cock in his hand, stroking the length gently.

Koga tensed, inner-muscles tightening around him as he continued to rock on his lap, coming with a strangled-sounding cry.

Then he melted against his lover as Inuyasha kissed him with a low-growl, thrusting into him a few more times before coming inside his warm, willing body.

"Gods, Inuyasha, I love you…" he whispered, trembling against the other man as he pulled out carefully.

Inuyasha drew him close as he pulled him down to lay with him in the grass long beside Miroku, the sweat drying on their skin as the monk moved closer to lay his head on Inuyasha's chest so that the dog-demon had one man on either side of his body.

"I love you to, Koga," he promised, smiling at him as he pressed his lips to his forehead gently, doing the same to Miroku's as well.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you now. Either of you. I'm glad that we have each other. I was so tired of being alone…"

"Mmm…" Koga hummed in agreement, smiling as he snuggled closer to them both.

"You never have to be alone again, my love."

"As long as you both want me," the monk added softly.

"I'll be here."

"You make it sound like we're going to tire of you."

"Wouldn't you? Eventually? What happens when I start to get old? You'll still both be young and beautiful, and… like this, and I won't…"

Both of the demons were shocked when they heard a poorly-muffled sob from the other man.

"I'm sorry… It's just… This isn't fair. I know that there's no Mating-Bond between us, but I love you both. So much it hurts. I just… I just wish that I had more time to give you…"

Inuyasha lifted a hand to touch Miroku's hair, shifting to lay on his side while Koga moved to lay on the other side of the monk, stroking his hair gently as the wolf-demon rubbed and caressed his bare-back soothingly.

"Shhh, Miroku," Inuyasha whispered softly.

"It's okay. I know that it's cruel, but would you rather have never known us this way at all? _We love you_, and we are not going to leave you. Yes, someday, it won't be the same as it is now. Everything changes with time, _but we will love you_. Always. Someday you won't be with us anymore, and we are not looking forward to that day, but it will happen, and we have to accept it and then _let it go_, or we will never be happy with the time that we do have with you. No, it isn't fair, but nothing ever is. My parents were murdered, as were many of Koga's Tribe-Mate's, and your father is gone. _But we have each other_, _and we have love_. We should focus on our blessings, not our trials. If we can do that, then we will be okay."

"I know that you're right, Inuyasha, but I…"

"Shhh," Inuyasha said again as he kissed the monk gently on the lips, still stroking his hair.

"Sleep, Miroku. Just rest. Everything will look better in the morning, I promise."

Miroku sighed, obviously still upset, but he closed his eyes obediently, drifting into dreams easily as he relaxed his muscles slowly.

As soon as he was out Inuyasha drew Koga back over to lie by him on the opposite side as the monk, slipping a gentle-arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer against him and kissing his lips briefly, lifting a hand to stroke his hair soothingly.

"I want you to tell me why you were crying earlier, Koga," he stated softly.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked patiently, feeling his mate squirm against him unconsciously, realizing that, whatever the reason was, it made him uncomfortable.

"Because I… It's embarrassing…"

"How so?"

"It… I was wishing that I could give you children."

He continued to speak in response to his mate's incredulous look.

"I know, it's impossible, but I think that you'd make a great father. You're so gentle and caring toward us. It's nice. It makes me feel safe and happy, because I know I am with you. That's what children want, too. But it doesn't matter, because it won't happen. I know that, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

Everything was silent for a moment as they lay there save for the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees and the hissing-flames of the nearby fire.

"Well, say something, Inuyasha."

"I don't really know what to say, Koga. I've never really given much thought to having children, even for the brief-span of time that I know now that I wasted with Kikyo. I suppose that it would be nice. If they would make you happy, then, for your sake, I wish that we could have them, to."

They both looked up with wide-eyes, gold and blue, as a shooting-star shot through the ink-black sky overhead, illuminating the clearing in beautiful, silver-light for what felt like a life-time, but what was really only an instant, before dancing out of their sight over the trees.

"Wow," Koga breathed, smiling as he snuggled closer to Inuyasha. "Beautiful…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, making Koga blush as he realized that his mate was looking down at him now instead of up at the sky. "Beautiful…"

He lifted his head up to kiss the dog-demon on his lips gently before laying his head back down on his chest and closing his eyes, yawning sleepily.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, to, Ko. Sleep, love. I'll watch over you both until Miroku takes second-watch."

"Mmm… Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 14 Plans Of War

**Thank you for my reviews ajj7sunhawk and ardentes**. **:)**

**They really made me very happy, and possibly inspired to keep writing this, even though I have absolutely no intention of stopping anyway until it's finished. :)** **So, guys, this chapter is for you! :)**

**Chapter 14 Plans Of War**

Sesshomaru was catching up to them, he would find them soon.

In a few days at most.

His progress was slower then he would have liked because of Jakin and Rin.

Mostly Jakin. It mattered little.

Soon he would leave them behind to catch up to him later.

This confrontation was none of their concern.

His little brother and his toy must be brought to heel.

Harshly if necessary.

He cared not at all what Jakin thought.

But Rin… She looked up to him.

Loved him, he knew, in her own way. Like an older, protective brother.

Despite the fact that she was human, and that it was uncharacteristically sentimental of him, he never wanted her to see that feral side of him if it could be avoided.

He would take back what Inuyasha had stolen from him, and his little brother would yield his body to his older brother's every whim rather then be forced to lose the use of the wolf to relieve the near-constant sexual-tension that stronger demons felt.

Everything would fall into place exactly according to his plan.

Soon, he would rule these lands with fang and claw, Inuyasha and Koga as his completely-devoted slaves.

They would grovel at his feet, and perhaps more, for the privilege of destroying all who stood in his way to greatness and power.

Little did Sesshomaru know, that someone, somewhere far, far away from the powerful, beautiful demon-lord had other plans for his future.

Plans of love, not of war and death.


	16. Chapter 15 I Can Sense That You

**ardentes - I know that the last chapter was short, and I'm sorry. I guess that this one is a little short as well, but they were both informative in my opinion, and that's what counts. :)**

**As to who is planning Sesshomaru's future, I meant me. :) I've got glorious plans for that Scorching-Hot Demon-Lord. ;)**

**Thanks for your comment about Rin, I think so to. :) I've heard that some people think that they should be together romantically, but considering who I plan for him to be with in this, that doesn't work. Plus, she's so young... Especially compared to him. I find that a little creepy.**

**Anyhow, I'm sorry about the lengths of the last chapter, and this one, but the next one is much longer, I promise. :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 15 I Can Sense That You're Hurting**

When they stopped to make camp the next night before the group split into two, Inuyasha sensed that Kagome was watching him sadly.

Koga and Miroku turned to look back at him when he stopped, their gazes questioning.

"Go on ahead. I'll be along soon," he promised them truthfully.

They nodded, smiling at him as they linked their fingers together, palms brushing as they walked deeper into the trees to light their fire with the sticks and rocks in their chosen clearing.

"Kagome?" he called softly, ignoring the warning look from Sango and the curious one from Shippo.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"Okay," she agreed, coming over to him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I think that you should go home."

"What? Are… Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I promise you as your friend that that's not what this is at all. It's that… I can sense that you're hurting, Kagome, and, I don't know, maybe if you got away, went home and took a break from all this for a while, you'd be able to come to terms with it better, that's all I'm saying. I don't like causing you pain, but I love them, and that's never going to change. Just think about it, okay?"

"Alright. I'll… I'll think about it. It would be nice to see mom, gramps and Sota and just relax for a few days. I'll talk to Sango about it and get back to you."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome."


	17. Chapter 16 What Is Wrong With Me?

**Chapter 16 What Is Wrong With Me?**

By the time Inuyasha got to their clearing after talking to Kagome, Koga and Miroku had set up the fire, but left it unlit for now, having shed their clothes and climbed into the hot-springs nearby.

Miroku sat in the water with his back against the side of the bigger-pool and his eyes closed, while Koga was laying on his stomach against the side of the smaller, connecting-pool with his back to the monk, his chin resting on his crossed arms as his blue eyes stared into the nearby tree-line.

He took off his sword, leaning it against a large rock next to the spring, tossing his clothes beside it and climbing into the small pool, slipping up behind Koga and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Koga relaxed, his earlier tension fading away as he smiled, feeling at peace once more as he turned his head to the right to kiss him, lips parting on a sigh as, unsurprisingly, the kiss turned heated, deepening quickly.

Koga's left hand lifted up, the fingers twining through his mate's silver hair gently, moaning as Inuyasha's tongue entered his mouth and made his knees feel weak and his mind melt with pleasure.

He arched his back in response, unintentionally pressing his bare-ass back against Inuyasha's groin, feeling his lover's gloriously-hard cock slip between his cheeks, whimpering as the dog-demon put his hands on his hips, still kissing him as he ground himself against him, moving one arm around his lower-abdomen to pull him closer gently.

"Do you think it's possible to make love in a hot-spring?" Inuyasha managed to tease him, though his soft voice was breathless with what Koga recognized as desire.

"I don't know," he answered him quietly.

"But I'd rather not try if you don't mind. Not now anyway. I've been feeling… odd ever since last night. Not bad, just… odd. I do want to make love, just not here. I'm not sure what it would do to me. Probably nothing, I just don't want to risk it. Actually I don't want to be in here much longer. Truthfully I'm already feeling a little weak."

"You're ill?" Inuyasha asked, his golden eyes concerned as he swept his arms under the water to lift Koga into them securely and climb out of the spring carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not ill," Koga said as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped the wolf-demon in it, holding him close in his arms tenderly. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'll be alright, really."

"I know you will, Ko, because I'm going to take care of you."

Koga's blue eyes softened as he looked up at his mate's beautiful face, smiling as he stretched up to kiss Inuyasha's cheek with soft-lips.

"I think you worry to much over something as simple as slight-tiredness, but I'll not, nor will I ever, deny that I love and crave your attention."

"Is that so?" the dog-demon teased him again, kissing him on the mouth briefly in return. "Well, I promise you, you'll always have it, and my love."

"And you'll have mine," he said, smiling and twining his arms around his neck, kissing him as he moved to press their bare-chests together firmly, arching his back to get as close to him as possible.

Inuyasha shuddered, setting him down on the grass gently, never breaking the kiss as he spread the blanket onto the ground beneath him, lowering himself down on top of his mate carefully.

Koga's strong; naked-body trembled beneath his equally-bare one, the kiss deepening as he moaned into his mouth, his hands moving up to the back of his head to tug on his shining, silver strands pleadingly.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly, slipping his tongue between the wolf-demon's lips gently, sliding his right hand down the length of his body over his hip till he reached his upper-thigh, lifting up his leg to hook it over his own hip, then reaching the same hand between his legs.

Koga gasped when he felt Inuyasha's fingers touch his entrance in a brief-caress, spreading his legs wider and arching to his hand unconsciously.

"_Uhhhh_, Inuyasha!" he whimpered, trembling as two of his lover's fingers pressed into his opening slowly, relaxing with a soft-sigh as the slight-burn of his stretching-muscles faded quickly.

"That's it," the dog-demon said softly, kissing him on his forehead soothingly.

"Open yourself to me. I'll take care of you. Will you let me in, Ko?"

"_Yes_!" Koga moaned, panting with desire.

"Yes, in all ways, please! I want you _so deep_ inside me that I can no longer tell the difference between us…"

Inuyasha flushed with intense-pleasure at his declaration, red spreading over his face, neck, chest and even lower, bending his head down to place a searing-kiss to his mate's wet, parted lips, pulling back to stare into his eyes intensely.

"Put your legs around my waist," he instructed the wolf-demon in a husky, passion-filled voice.

Koga nodded, breathing in and out slowly as he shifted his legs onto either side of his hips, hooking his ankles together just behind Inuyasha's knees, groaning loudly as he felt every inch of his lover penetrate him slowly, raking his nails down the luminous, alabaster skin of his back unconsciously as his blue eyes fluttered closed.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at him.

Koga's eyelids were fluttering, his face flushed with pleasure, red lips parted and kiss-swollen as he panted softly, his bare-chest rising and falling enticingly with every breath he took into his lungs.

He started to move inside him, shuddering as the wolf-demon trembled beneath him again, his inner-muscles clenching and rippling around him as he moaned loudly.

"_Ahhhh_! _Oh god_… _Faster, please_!" Koga begged, his hands wrapping around his wrists with enough strength that if Inuyasha had been a human they would have shattered at the amount of pressure he applied without realizing it, lost as he was in the throes of passion.

Inuyasha sped up his movements, leaning down to press a brief-kiss to the left side of his neck, fastening his mouth over the skin just above his collar-bone, causing Koga to cry out with surprise when he bit down.

The bite was gentle, but also hard enough to break the dark, suntanned-skin, soft whimpers escaping his lips as the dog-demon retracted his fangs and started to suck on the bite.

Koga shivered, relaxing with a soft-sigh, feeling oddly soothed by his actions, safe and protected in his arms.

Inuyasha was surprised when Koga submitted to his bite with nothing but a soft, happy-sounding sigh.

True, he hadn't expected his mate to attack him, but he had expected at least some form of resistance or protest in reaction since it was a harsher expression of dominance then he had yet displayed toward him.

"Inuyasha…" the trembling wolf-demon whispered where his lips rested against the silver hair just below his right ear, curling his face into his neck and the bite unconsciously, his left hand moving up to touch the hair on the top of his head, running his fingers through the long, silver strands gently.

"I love you… Please…"

Inuyasha shuddered, his heart melting at the combination of submission, need and love in his quiet-voice, swiping his warm, wet tongue over the bite-mark using his saliva to seal it shut against infection despite the remoteness of that happening, not wanting to weaken him in anyway, then he pulled out of him, pressing back in quickly and making Koga cry out, his nails digging into his white-skin where his hands now rested on his lower-arms.

He did it again, laughing with pleasure when his lover tensed under and around him, throwing his head back and howling like the wolf he was.

"Come on, Ko," he said, his face twisted with concentration. "Come for me, love."

He did it again, hearing a strangled-sounding snarl that changed quickly into a high-pitched wail as he came, followed closing by Inuyasha.

Koga whimpered, arms shaking as they lifted up to encircle the dog-demon's shoulders, clinging to him tightly.

Inuyasha smiled for a moment, completely bewildered and blinking in shock when Koga buried his face against his neck and wept quietly.

"Ko?" he asked him softly in concern. "What's wrong? Did… Did I hurt you?"

"No, I… I'm fine. God… This is so stupid… I hardly ever cry, and that… You were amazing, but I can't seem to stop… I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," Inuyasha reassured him. "If you need to cry, then cry. I'm here."

Koga shuddered, his breath hitching in his chest as Inuyasha pulled out of him and rolled back so that both of them lay on their sides in the grass, pulling the blanket over them, curling his body into a ball against the dog-demon's chest, trembling, his muscles quivering as he sniffled quietly, sobbing against his mate unashamedly.

"I love you, Koga," he soothed, pressing soft-kisses to his lips, cheeks and eyelids, tasting the salt from his tears on his damp, black lashes.

"I lo-love you to… God… What the hell is wr-wrong with me? I should be begging you to ta-take me again, but all I can do is cr-cry…"

"Maybe it's just because you're not feeling well? You should sleep. Get some rest, and I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Ok-Okay. I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, to, Ko. Sleep well."


	18. Chapter 17 Parting

**ardentes - I'm glad that you liked it. I think it's sexy, to. ;) And there's nothing wrong with Koga, he's pregnant, and that is very right. :)**

**ajj7sunhawk - Yes, Koga is pregnant, and you're welcome. I love writing! :)**

**Keshia-515 - Yes, Koga is pregnant. :) That's okay, I'm just glad that you reviewed now! I love knowing that my writing is enjoyed by others besides myself! :) Don't worry, there's more Miroku coming, promise! I like your Threesome Mate Relationship idea! :) I might just do that! :) I think I've got an idea to accomplish that very thing! :)**

**InuWolfgirl11 - Yes, Koga is pregnant. :)**

**Robin the Hedgehog1999 - Yes, he is going to have a baby. :) Several, in fact. I haven't really decided compleatly yet, but most likely three!**

**Wow - I don't know how you got the impression that they don't love him. :( They do. Very much. I feel it when I write this. Am I doing something wrong in the translation that my readers don't feel it? I hope not. :( I am going to make their relationship more equal, yes. Thanks to Keshia-515 for that marvelous idea that she gave me! :) I do have plans for Kagome and Sango, but this story is primarily about the males of _Inuyasha_. Also, I would appriciate it if you would reserve your judgement about Sesshomaru. There are things that make him act the way that he does in my story. Things that I have not revealed yet. Trust me. I'm not making excuses for him, merely saying that he's hurting inside, wether he's shown it yet or not. Thank you. :)  
**

Chapter 17 Parting

The next morning they decided to travel to Kaede's village and stay one night before escorting Kagome to the bone-eater's well so she could return home for a visit.

Sango and Kirara would be going back to the Demon-Slayer's village.

Shippo, unfortunately, was coming with Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku back to the wolf-demon's tribe's cave, because he couldn't go with Kagome, and he couldn't be trusted in Sango's village since it contained countless demon-artifacts and body-parts and he could hurt himself by accident simply by being to curious.

Because of this Inuyasha had decided to start showing Koga and Miroku affection around the fox-demon to get him used to it gradually.

It would drive him insane not to be able to touch them for however long they would be there, and he knew that they would feel the same.

* * *

Koga still looked pale and tired the next morning as they walked, and Inuyasha was even more worried for him then he had been last night, slipping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a gentle-kiss to his temple.

"Are you okay, Ko?" he asked softly. "Do you need to stop and rest for a little while?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You really don't look well."

"Gee, thanks. I love hearing my mate tell me I look awful."

"I didn't say that. I said that you didn't look well. There's a difference. You'll always look beautiful to me, Koga. I love you. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, Inuyasha. I love you, to. I'm just a little tired from last night."

"Okay, I'll stop bothering you as long as you promise me that we'll stop when you need to rest."

"I promise," Koga agreed, slipping his right arm around Inuyasha's waist and laying his head against his shoulder as they walked.

Miroku came up on Koga's other side, placing his hand in his and squeezing it gently.

The wolf-demon smiled at the monk, squeezing back reassuringly.


	19. Chapter 18 More Child Then Man

**ardentes - Yeah, I'm glad that he's not ill, to. :) Yep, it will be unpleasant for a while because of all the changes that will be happening in his body, inside and out, to prepare him to be able to care for the babes, but he's tough, so he can handle it. :) The Sesshomaru part is coming up real soon. In just a few more chapters, promise. :) Anyhow, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I really hope that you continue to do so! So, enough from me, here's the next chapter! And, it's longer! :) Also, the next one is longer then this! :)**

**Chapter 18 More Child Then Man**

After they had walked for about twenty more miles Koga put a hand on Inuyasha's arm, causing the dog-demon to stop and look down at him questioningly.

"I hate to say it, but I really need to take a break. Just for a minute."

"Okay. Miroku? Would you tell the girls to go on ahead without us?"

"Sure. What about Shippo?"

"He can do what he wants. Either go ahead with the others, or stay behind with us. We'll be in charge of him soon enough."

"Okay."

The monk went ahead to inform Kagome, Sango and Shippo that they were stopping to rest, while Inuyasha led Koga over to the side of the road to sit down on a fallen-tree.

"How do you feel? Just tired, or is it more then that?"

Koga shook his head, curling himself against his Mate's chest when his arms surrounded him, closing his eyes and laying his head on his shoulder.

"It's more then tiredness, Inuyasha… I feel this… This instinct, this need to go back to the Tribe and settle in my cave."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, and I don't understand much about the whole process, but if I were a female wolf-demon, I would compare it to the desire to Den. But Denning is what occurs when a female of my kind is expecting pups. I'm not saying that we haven't done what's necessary to achieve that, more then what's necessary in fact, but I don't see how I could be expecting. True, I'm still fairly-young by demon-standards, so despite being Leader I don't know all of our histories, but the idea of a fertile-male seems pretty impossible to me… I suppose that I could ask our Healer. He's also our Story-Teller."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened at his explanation, and he put a hand under Koga's chin, lifting his head up gently to look into his sapphire eyes.

"That's probably a good idea. And if we do find out that you are expecting, it'll be okay. I'll take care of you, and I will take care of and love them just as much as I love you. That's a promise."

Koga smiled at him, his eyes shining as he did so.

"I love you, Inuyasha… Kiss me?"

The dog-demon looked surprised, but he moved the few inches that were needed to press their mouths together.

Koga's lips parted under his, inviting him to deepen the kiss, so he slipped his tongue inside, tasting him and causing his Mate to moan softly and clutch at his red-robes hungrily.

"God, Inuyasha," Koga panted when he drew back reluctantly. "If we were alone, and I wasn't so tired, I would beg for you to come inside me…"

"I know, love. We are alone though."

"Not exactly. Miroku's coming back with Shippo."

"Oh. Well, let's keep this whole expecting thing to ourselves, okay? At least until we know for sure."

"Alright."

They kissed again, longer this time, only stopping when they finally heard Miroku clearing his throat beside them.

When they looked at him, he just smiled and shook his head, pointing to Shippo where he stood at the monk's feet with one tiny paw curled into his robes.

The little fox-demon was looking at them with wide-eyes.

"Sorry, Shippo," Koga said, flushing a little as he smiled at him, moving closer to Inuyasha and slipping an arm around his waist.

"We probably got a little carried away, but neither of us is really used to being around children. Truthfully, I can't remember the last time that I've even seen, let alone had contact with, a pup of my kind. We'll try to be more considerate of your feelings in the future, I promise."

"It's okay," Shippo said, looking down at the ground with a somewhat sad expression.

"My daddy used to kiss my mommie like that, before she… Before she left one day and didn't come back…"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Why did she leave?"

"I don't know. I was really little, but I remember her saying that daddy didn't give her enough attention and that she wasn't happy with him anymore. It wasn't his fault though. He did care about her, but being a Leader isn't easy. He did the best that he could for us, and I know that he loved me. He still loves me, even though he's gone."

Miroku and Koga watched in surprise as Inuyasha leaned down and placed his hands beneath Shippo's small arms, lifting him up carefully and setting him on his knees where he sat on the log beside the other two men, his golden eyes soft as he put his hands on his tiny shoulders gently.

"Look at me, little one," he said quietly, smiling down at him tenderly when the small fox-demon lifted his slightly-glistening green eyes to look up at his face questioningly.

"Your father will never truly be gone, Shippo," he stated, placing his palm flat against his tiny chest, just over his heart.

"He'll always be with you. In here. Because you love him, and because he loves you."

Shippo sniffled quietly, his tears spilling over at the half dog-demon's words, his little chin quivering with emotion, drawing one tiny paw over his eyes to wipe the tears away, sniffling again when Inuyasha lifted a hand to brush the moisture off his cheeks with gentle-fingers, standing up and balancing on his legs easily, stepping forward to put his arms around him, laying his head down on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

'Thank you, Inuyasha… I've never really been able to talk with anyone about my dad before…"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable for a moment at his show of affection, but then he nodded, enfolding the little fox-demon child in his arms, stroking the reddish-brown hair on his tiny head gently.

"You're welcome, Shippo. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, should have talked to you sooner, and I'm sorry for it, little one. I have no excuse for it, because there's no excuse that could excuse my neglect of you. Before I truly opened my eyes to the world for the first time, before I bonded with Koga, I was more child then man. Perhaps even more child then you are, but my love for him, and for Miroku, has made me grow up, made me see things as the man that I should have been, and now am, made me see things in a different way, a different light. I fully intend to start behaving like that man, and so I want you to know that you can trust me, trust us, and that, anytime that you might need to talk about something, about anything, that we're here for you, okay?"

"Okay," Shippo said, nodding his head where it still rested against Inuyasha's red-robed chest while Koga and Miroku smiled at the tender picture that they made together.


	20. Chapter 19 For You My Soul Cries

**Robin the Hedgehog1999 - I'm glad that you liked it! :)**

**Keshia-515 - I'm glad that you're excited. So am I! And, here's the update for you! :)**

**InuWolfgirl11 - I'm not really sure when he'll give birth, as he has to go through the changes that will allow him to care for the pups first, but it shouldn't be to long, I promise. I don't usually tend to have much patience for such things as waiting. :)**

**Chapter 19 For You My Souls Cries**

Inuyasha woke suddenly when Koga whimpered softly in his sleep, shifting in agitation where he was curled against his side in a loose-ball.

They were laying in one of the wooden-buildings in Kaede's village, Koga on his left-side with his head on his shoulder, Miroku on his right.

Shippo was curled up fast asleep on a smaller sleeping-mat on Miroku's other side, then there was a privacy-screen made of dark-wood dividing the room, Kagome, Sango and Kirara asleep on the other side of it.

Koga shuddered against his side, his lips parting on a faint-cry of fear, blue eyes flying open when the dog-demon shifted Miroku off his other shoulder carefully, shifting to his knees and scooping Koga up into his arms, cradling his limp, unprotesting body against his own tenderly as his silent Mate trembled, leaving the building and carrying him a few feet into the nearby-trees before sitting down on a large, flat, gray rock and lowering him down to sit in his lap after he rearranged his legs into a tight, supporting-triangle.

Inuyasha placed one hand on his shoulder, drawing it down his back in a soothing-caress, the other lifting his chin up, placing a brief, gentle-kiss on his lips.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked him, kissing his forehead, prolonging the contact for longer then he had on his lips, only pulling back when he spoke in response.

"Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Alright. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No," Koga answered him, trembling at the though of it alone.

"Okay. Then what do you want to do?"

"Hold me, Inuyasha…" he whispered, licking his dry lips as he shifted position in his lap till he was facing the dog-demon, pressing his body to his Mate's, needing the comfort of skin on skin after the terror of his dream.

"Hold me and never let me go…"

Inuyasha nodded, picking up on the seriousness of the moment, drawing him closer, kissing him tenderly as he slowly started to remove his lover's clothes, trailing kisses over his chin, down to his neck, smiling when the wolf-demon moaned low in the back of his throat, tilting his head back to give him better access, arching and shifting in his arms restlessly, whimpering quietly as his lips moved lower to press loving, burning-kisses to his partially-bared chest, branding Koga as his with little nips from his fangs that never broke his soft, sun-tanned skin, but left many scattered red marks.

Inuyasha slid a hand inside his shirt, trailing his nails down his bare-chest carefully, the movement a sensual-caress as he drew them down the smooth-skin, relishing Koga's moans and panting in response, feeling the pleasure-tremors that shook his Mate's strong body against his own as he finished undoing the fastenings on his shirt with his other hand, finally drawing the barrier between them away and down off his shoulders, tossing it behind them onto the rock before pulling him closer.

Koga's left hand clutched at the sleeve of his robe as he gasped loudly, arching to Inuyasha's mouth where it had latched onto his right-nipple and was sucking gently on the small, hardened-nub of flesh, a low-whine of pleading escaping his parted lips as he looked up at the other man with dazed and lust-filled eyes of rapidly-darkening blue.

He lifted his other hand up, the fingers trembling as he wound them through the silver-strands of Inuyasha's hair, tugging on them gently, jolting in his lover's lap in surprise, the lust that was already awake within him spiraling deeper in his lower-abdomen, twisting toward his primal-core in anticipation of the coming mating as the half dog-demon bit down on his sensitive-nipple carefully, a subtle, melting, lazy-heat filling his muscles, making him relaxed and willingly-eager in Inuyasha's arms.

Koga shuddered, tensing as the pressure inside him intensified when his Mate's mouth moved to suckle his other nipple, arching to his lips once more as a slightly-pained, slightly-pleasured sound burst forth from him in reaction, feeling his stomach-muscles clench tight with a desperate-longing for more, his hips moving in an unconscious, circular-motion that unintentionally ground the full, roundness of his ass against Inuyasha's hard cock through their remaining clothing.

"Inuyasha…" he whispered, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back on a moan when the other man's lips fastened onto the silky-skin of his neck, sucking on it gently.

"Please… I can't take anymore. I need you inside me…"

Inuyasha slid a hand down his bare-back to sooth him, pressing a tender-kiss to the mark that his mouth had left on his neck just above his collar-bone as he moved his hands to undo Koga's pants, pulling them down just far enough that he could get access to what he needed to when the wolf-demon lifted up his hips to assist him with their removal, leaning forward to whisper in his ear softly.

"Touch yourself for me, Ko…"

Koga gasped quietly at his request, but he took his own cock into his hand obediently, starting to stroke the hard, hot flesh as he waited with bated-breath to see, or feel, what Inuyasha would do next.

A choked, desperate-whimper escaped his lips, his breath hitching in his chest, coming out as a faint-hiss when two saliva-slicked fingers were abruptly shoved deep into the entrance of his ass.

His muscles clenched down around them tightly, then softened and relaxed as he continued to pleasure himself, his panting breaths filling the air around them the same way that the fingers filled his passage, if in a less solid way.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked him in concern.

"You're not hurt?"

"No. Gods, no," he answered him, rocking back onto his fingers and taking them deeper with a loud-moan of pure-ecstasy.

"_Ahhhhh_! My sweet lover, no. I have never felt more alive then I do in this moment. _Please_… Fill me with yourself. Claim me for your own once more. _I beg of you_, love me again…"

Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes dark with his lustful-thoughts as he added a third finger alongside the other two, stretching his Mate's tight-muscles wider to prepare him, then, undoing his own pants with one hand, withdrew his fingers gently, placing both of his hands on the wolf-demon's slim, bare-hips to hold him in place, lifted his own hips upward in a quick, jerky-motion, pressing himself into Koga's tight-heat sharply and without warning.

Koga gasped, his body quivering with pleasure and slight-pain, the pain fading quickly as he adjusted, losing his hold on his cock, but beyond caring as Inuyasha took him hard and fast, his arms twining around Koga's waist now as he bucked his hips upward repeatedly, whimpering with each thrusting-motion that Inuyasha made inside him.

"_Inuyasha_…" he moaned, his eyes shut tight as he bounced up and down on his lap with every thrust of his Mate's strong hips.

"_Uhhhhhh_! Oh gods… Please-please-please-_Ohhhhhh_! I love you so much… _Ahhhhhhhh_! _Harder_, _please_!"

Inuyasha shuddered, tightening his hands on his hips as he sped up his movements in accordance with his Mate's wishes, happiness and contentment filling his heart at the way that Koga sobbed his name repeatedly in his intense-pleasure, screaming his release to the star-scattered night sky.

Inuyasha came not long after, holding Koga's sweat-drenched, trembling body against his own tenderly, his fingers trailing over the wolf-demon's bare-hips in gentle, soothing-caresses as they just basked in the enjoyment of their fulfillment together, still joined with each other as they lay there on top of the large-rock in a few moments of contented-silence before Inuyasha finally spoke, his voice feather-soft, breath warm against his lover's smooth-temple.

"Thank you, Koga… That was…so beautiful. It's always beautiful. I love you…"

"For you my soul cries…" he whispered in response.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, his gold eyes wide with confusion at his statement.

Koga shook his head, his blue eyes gentle as he curled himself closer to him, twining himself against his body lovingly.

"It's just something that I've been thinking about to describe the depths of my feelings for you. It has to be more then just my heart that I have surrendered into your safe-keeping, or there's no way that our love-making would ever be this good. It would be good, I'm not, nor would I ever say, that it wouldn't, because it would be so good, but the intensity of it, of the physical-reaction, of the emotional-reaction, of everything that I feel when you hold me, when you are inside me… My very soul cries out to you, Inuyasha… With everything in me, I love you… For you my soul cries."

Inuyasha's eyes softened, turning into warm, melting-pools of gold as he turned Koga around, finally pulling out of him reluctantly, drawing his body upward along his own until they were chest-to-chest, kissing his lips gently, sliding his tongue into his hot mouth when his lips parted willingly over his, pulling him even closer with a soft-moan as he deepened the kiss, tasting his essence as his hands slid down his back to grab his ass-cheeks, squeezing them gently and smiling when his lover whimpered into the kiss in response, clinging to him in protest for a moment when he ended it to speak again, both of them panting softly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Koga."

"I love you, to," he promised quietly, leaning his forehead against his with a brief-smile before his expression turned more serious. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to go home…"

"I know, my darling," he answered him, twining his arms around him, drawing Koga down so that his head lay on his chest beneath his chin, placing a tender-kiss on his forehead.

"We'll be in your bed by night time tomorrow, I promise."


	21. Chapter 20 Secrets Revealed

******Robin the Hedgehog1999 - I'm glad you like it, and you'll find out soon, I promise! :)**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 20 Secrets Revealed**

The next morning they saw Kagome to the well that was the portal between their worlds, and they said their farewells, Inuyasha spending several minutes alone with her to Koga's extreme-displeasure and irrational-jealousy. (**1)**

**(1) ( I'll explain that when she comes back through the well ) **

Once she was gone, Sango gave all of them a disgruntled-glare, even Shippo, having noticed that he now chose to be with Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku as much as possible instead of her, Kagome and Kirara, nodded shortly and flew away on Kirara without a word.

Miroku sighed softly, but them he smiled, scooping Shippo up and placing him on his shoulders so that he wouldn't have to walk unless he wanted to later, and the four of them started off down the road back to the guard's-cave of the Wolf-Demon Tribe.

* * *

"I have something to say to all of you," Koga announced to the gathered male wolves that stood several feet away from him, uncertainty as to why they were there clear on their faces as they exchanged looks with the rest of the pack before their eyes focused on their Leader again.

Inuyasha stood next to him, as did Miroku, Ginta and Hokaku.

The monk was holding Shippo on his arm, smiling when the little fox-demon climbed up onto his shoulders and slung one arm around his neck for balance as he look around curiously.

"I want to give up my position as Leader," he continued, ignoring the shocked gasps and stares as he moved closer to Inuyasha, reaching out to take his hand in his.

"I'm not who you all think I am. I'm not what you all think I am. I haven't been for a while, and I don't want to keep this from you anymore. I can't."

Koga tensed then, his blue eyes widening and filling with fear as he trembled, the breath catching in his throat, relieved when the half dog-demon pulled him closer against his side, not caring about the speculative-glances of the pack-members in response.

"About four months ago," he began again, wanting to just get it over with as quick as possible.

"I was out patrolling by myself. It was a foolish and reckless thing to do, even with my former level of strength, and it's the reason that I've been so strict and repetitive about the rest of you always going out in groups lately. I encountered a very strong demon. One that was stronger then I am, even with my shards. I'll spare you all, and myself, the details, but when he finally left me, I was hurt very badly. He kept getting me alone after that, despite everything that I tried to do to prevent it, and he forced me to accept his perverted-attentions. I'm not proud of it, but eventually I just stopped fighting him so that he wouldn't hurt me as much as he had been. It took me a long time before I realized that he had done something to my mind so that I had no choice but to submit to him. Then Inuyasha found out about what was going on, and he broke his hold on me when he offered to Court me. We are Bonded, and he is my family now. I think that it's best if I give up my position so that I can focus on him. I would prefer to stay here to live regardless of that, but if you would decide as a Tribe that you can't accept that, then we'll leave tomorrow to find somewhere else to live. You can talk amongst yourselves about it now. I wish to speak to Kaji while you do so."

Kaji the StoryTeller stepped forward out of the crowd, inclining his head to Koga as they met between the two groups.

Koga motioned for Inuyasha, Miroku, Ginta, Hokaku and Shippo to follow them as Kaji moved toward his smaller, separate cave so that they could speak in private.

The StoryTeller was an older wolf-demon with streaks of grey in his black hair and tail.

"I want Inuyasha with me while I speak to Kaji, but I want the rest of you to stay out here," he stated when they were out of ear-shot of the gathered wolf-demons.

"This is a personal-matter between Inuyasha and myself, at least for now anyway."

They all nodded, watching as the three demons disappeared into the cave together quickly.


	22. Chapter 21 It's A Yes

**Chapter 21 It's A Yes**

Kaji went ahead of them into his cave, sitting down on a thick-pile of soft animal-furs, motioning for them to take the second pile.

Inuyasha sat, pulling Koga back against him between his legs, draping an arm over his shoulders protectively without even really thinking about it.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Leader?" Kaji asked in a soft-voice, his eyes politely-questioning as he looked at them both.

"I, I mean, _we_, wish to know if it is possible for a male wolf-demon to be fertile. Have you ever heard any stories about it?"

"I have, Leader, yes, but it is very rare because there are so few male wolf-demons who are willing to submit themselves to another. There are even less born who are Natural-Submissives. If it is children that you and your Mate desire, I suggest adoption rather then getting your hopes up that you might conceive. The chances of it happening are very slim."

"We believe that it already has, Kaji," Koga stated, his hand moving to twine his fingers with Inuyasha's affectionately.

"I see. What is it that makes you believe that you are Breeding?"

"I get tired easily, I cried for no reason, I had a nightmare last night, and, it isn't very strong yet, but I'm starting to feel the need to bed down in my cave and just be with my family."

"Hmmm...," Kaji hummed thoughtfully. "Your family meaning Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, of course, but also Miroku and Shippo."

"The mortal and the fox-demon child?" he asked in surprise. "If you don't mind my asking, how do they fit into your family? I only ask for the sake of the stories."

"Well I haven't really discussed it with Inuyasha yet, but Shippo doesn't have any parents. I thought that we could take care of him until he's ready to be on his own. And Miroku is..."

"Our lover," Inuyasha finished for him, just a hint of challenge in his golden eyes as he studied Kaji's face.

"You three have formed a Free-Will Relationship-Triangle together?" the old wolf-demon asked in shock, his eyes wide as he looked between them both.

"I don't know exactly what that means," Koga murmured, shifting back closer against Inuyasha's chest, relaxing into the contact with a smile as the dog-demon's arms encircled his waist, holding him close and automatically pressing a kiss to his temple.

"But, yes, the three of us are completely willing in everything that we have done together so far. I doubt that it's going to change either. It has been a while since we were with him, but not that long, and I know that we both still care about him and want him to be with us. Maybe once we get settled somewhere..."

"I suppose you think that it's a bad idea," Inuyasha stated, warning in his soft voice.

"Not at all," Kaji returned mildly, not offended by his aggression in the least.

Emotions always ran high when the Submissive in a Bonded-Relationship was Breeding.

As long as you exercised patience, understanding and caution around the Bonded-Pair you would be fine.

"Free-Will Relationship-Triangles are rare and precious and should be held close to your hearts, protected and allowed to flourish freely. They also make it impossible for those involved to be harmed or separated by forces outside of the relationship because the existence of the Triangle is sacred for demons. It's instinctive, and there's nothing that they can do to deny or fight the reaction. The stronger the demon, the stronger the reaction to the Triangle's power."

"So, the Triangle will protect us from harm?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"Only if the demon is threatening your relationship with each other, but yes," Kaji clarified, nodding.

"Protection is the Triangle's power, and as such it not only deserves but demands respect from other demons, preventing them from touching you, Koga, or Miroku in any sexual-way, and physical as well if they are trying to separate one of you from the other two. Your Triangle will be very strong right now because of Koga's condition. I pity any demon that would try to mess with you three."

"So you think that I am expecting?" Koga inquired, wanting to know for sure.

"I'm as sure as I can be without examining you, which I'm fairly sure that neither you nor your Mate would want, because it's quite unsettling to experience. I know because I have."

"You have experienced it?" the wolf-demon asked, his forehead furrowing in confusion as he looked at him. "And what do you mean exactly by 'unsettling'?"

"Yes, I have. Once, long ago, I had a Mate. He started going through what you are now, and he had to be examined to confirm his pregnancy. I could feel... I felt everything that he felt through our Bond. It wasn't pleasant. There are ways that you could make it easier, it's true, but it would still be uncomfortable. Perhaps more so."

"What happened to your Mate, Kaji?" Koga asked curiously.

"He died."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. It was his time. Aniol was mortal, and he just...got old. It was hurting us both near the end. Him because he knew that his pain was hurting me, and me because of his pain. I still miss him, and it hurts. It always will, but I'm glad that he's not in pain anymore, he'll always be with me in my heart, and someday, I will see him again. As for my meaning of 'unsettling', I mean that the one who would examine you, in this case me, would have to put his hand inside you."

Koga's blue eyes went wide, his hand tightening around Inuyasha's as they both sucked in a quick-breath at the same time.

"Inside me? You mean?..."

"Yes. That's why I don't recommend it. It won't hurt the children, or you. It's more awkward and embarrassing then painful, though there is, of course, some stretching of the inner-muscles involved. Only a little more then you're used to while being intimate."

"I want to know for sure," Koga said firmly, feeling Inuyasha nod in agreement with him.

"Very well," Kaji said, turning around to sort through his healing supplies as he spoke. "It will be easier on you both if Koga is relaxed as much as possible."

Inuyasha nodded, moving Koga back to rest against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely and touching his lips to the wolf-demon's in a gentle-kiss, smiling inwardly when Koga melted at the contact, his lips parting beneath his as he sighed with pleasure.

Kaji pulled out a small, ceramic-jar, opening it and pouring some of the liquid inside onto his hand to slick it up, nodding when Inuyasha reached down to push Koga's knees apart, still kissing him to keep him calm as the Healer slipped his hand between his legs.

Koga gasped, tensing when two of Kaji's wet fingers penetrated him, but then he whimpered, moaning loudly as Inuyasha's tongue entered the kiss to taste his mouth heatedly.

He barely felt it when Kaji's other two fingers joined the first ones, but a sharp, pain-filled cry escaped his throat when the Healer started to push his hand into him after a few minutes, panting heavily in his Mate's embrace while he fought his body's instinctive-reaction to pull away from the intrusion and further back against Inuyasha for comfort.

The pain faded quickly though, as Kaji had promised them, and Koga was shocked when he actually started to feel pleasure as the Healer's hand slid inside his entrance all the way to his wrist, turning and twisting inside him gently, looking for something carefully.

His face flushed red with self-consciousness, revealing his embarrassment at his reaction to Kaji's actions, thankful that the Healer at least had no idea what he was feeling, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't paying as close attention to his emotions through their Bond as he thought he was.

He held back a relieved-sigh when Kaji made a soft 'ahhh' sound, withdrawing his slippery hand from inside him carefully, washing his hand in a bowl of shallow-water, then drying it with a cloth before cleaning Koga's entrance gently with a different one, giving them a few moments while he put away his healing-supplies.

Inuyasha pulled Koga's back closer against his chest, kissing his lips and rubbing his shoulders soothingly, resisting the impulse to slip his tongue inside his hot, willing mouth when the wolf-demon's lips parted under his with a quiet-whimper of desire, pulling back reluctantly, still rubbing his shoulders as he glanced at Kaji with questioning golden eyes.

"So, what's your judgment, yes or no?"

The Healer smiled, his expression slightly-sad with longing as he watched them together.

"It's a yes. You are definitely expecting, Leader."

"It's Koga. Whether I stay with the Tribe or not, I can't be the Leader any longer. I don't have the strength."

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga left Kaji's cave together, linking their hands as they walked slowly toward where Miroku, Shippo, Ginta and Hakaku were standing a short-distance away.

"Koga?"

"Yes?"

What did you mean when you told Kaji that you don't have the strength to be Leader? I can understand why you don't want to be anymore, because I can sense your emotions through our Bond when you think about it, but you're plenty strong enough to handle it. Even without your Jewel-Shards."

"Thank you for saying that. I'm glad that you understand how I feel," Koga said with a smile, moving closer to Inuyasha's side, leaning against him a little as he slipped something into his Mate's hand.

Inuyasha looked at him questioningly, opening his hand curiously, gasping softly as he stared in disbelief at the small, pink sliver of the Jewel-Shard resting in the center of his palm.

"Koga... I can't possibly accept this. It's rightfully yours."

"I know, that's why it's mine to give to whom I choose, as was my heart. Both are yours now. I don't need them anymore, I have you to protect me, and I don't want to take any chances that all that power might hurt the children. I couldn't bear that, so I haven't been using them for a while. I gave the other two Shards to Ginta and Hakaku for safe-keeping, and so that they can protect each other, but I want you to have this one. At least for now. I would honestly prefer that you keep it, but if you want to give it back after the pups are born that's up to you."


	23. Chapter 22 Together Once More

**Ajj7sunhawk – I agree with you, that's why I did those things. : ) I hope that you, and all my readers, enjoy this chapter! ; ) It's extra long, as well. The longest one that I've written in a while for this story, I think.**

**Chapter 22 Together Once More**

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku were inside their new cave, Miroku cleaning out the dust with his wind-tunnel carefully since this particular cave hadn't been used in a while, Inuyasha building a fire in the hole that had been dug into the stone-floor near the front of the cave for that very purpose when he saw Koga shiver and wrap his arms around himself.

Ginta and Hokaku had offered to take Shippo into their cave for the night, **(1) **and Shippo had seemed excited, so they had agreed, planning to use the time to renew their Bond with Miroku.

**(1) ( Ginta and Hokaku's relationship was now known throughout the Tribe, but, as was the case with Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku, the wolves apparently weren't willing to lose their assistance with protecting the Tribe)**

Koga moved to curl up under the blankets and furs, trembling with cold as he removed his travel-damp clothes and tossed them beside the fire to dry, laying his sword against the wall behind him, responding with nothing but a pleased-moan as Miroku stripped as well and climbed under the furs beside him to press his warm, naked body to his warily as though unsure of his reaction.

Miroku hissed softly, reaching out to pull him closer automatically, tensing while the cold seeped into him as his heat flooded into Koga's body.

"Gods, you're freezing, Koga. Why didn't you say anything?"

Inuyasha turned from where he was watching the wood-fire roar to life, his golden eyes concerned at the Monk's words, stripping out of his red-robes and laying his sword beside Koga's and the staff, joining them both under the furs and pressing himself against the wolf-demon's other side to warm him up.

"I didn't say anything because I'm fine," he answered as he snuggled down between them, still shaking with cold as he continued to speak. "I don't like to be a bother."

Inuyasha sighed, pressing a brief-kiss to his hair.

"Koga, part of being in a relationship is not being worried, or afraid, to come to the one that you love when you need, or want, something. If they're not willing to give it to you, then they either have a very good reason, in which case it would still be to your benefit, even if you didn't get what you asked them for, or they don't really love you and so don't deserve you. If that's the case, then you have to decide which it is, but know this, I would _never _deny you _anything_ that you truly needed to be happy. _I love you_, and you know that I would do _everything_ in my power to protect you, both of you, to keep you here and safe with me, because I could _never _see myself going on with my life without you here... It wouldn't _be _a _life _without you, because I wouldn't truly be living..."

Koga shuddered between them, warming up quickly as he tilted his head back to accept Inuyasha's kiss with an eager-moan, one of his hands cradling the side of his Mate's head tenderly as they kissed, the other wrapping around Miroku's waist to draw him closer to his body, moving down his back in a soothing-motion before touching and stroking his bare-ass.

He was surprised, but pleased, when the Monk shifted closer against him, spreading his legs a little for him with an eager-shiver.

He slid his hand into his crack, trailing his fingertips over his tight-hole gently, enjoying his quiet-whimper of pleasure at his touch.

He withdrew his fingers, grabbing the small, ceramic-jar that Kaji had given him from nearby, ending the kiss with Inuyasha reluctantly so that he could unscrew the lid, dipping his fingers in the cool, slick, gel-like substance before offering it to his Mate.

"Someone's eager," the half dog-demon teased him as he accepted it with a grin. "Not interested in foreplay tonight?"

"Plenty of time for foreplay after the first-round," he said quietly, brushing his now wet-fingers over Miroku's bare-hip gently before placing them back against his entrance. "I'll enjoy it more once I get the edge off the _ache_ that I feel for you both."

"How very true," Inuyasha agreed, dipping his fingers into the jar before setting it aside where it wouldn't get knocked over, trailing them down Koga spine gently, leaving a glistening-trail of oil as they descended to his entrance to caress its puckered-surface.

Koga sighed with pleasure at his touch, slipping two of his fingers into Miroku carefully, both of them smiling, pleased when he moaned, tilting his head back and baring his throat to them in unconditional-surrender, arching his hips into the touch, letting his legs fall open the rest of the way eagerly.

"K-Koga… _Ohhhhh_, yes… I've missed this…"

"It truly hasn't been that long," Inuyasha said quietly, reaching over Koga to grip Miroku's hip with his other hand, drawing him closer to them both gently. "But so have we…"

Koga slid another finger into the Monk easily, feeling him quivering against him with his desire, starting to shake himself when two of Inuyasha's fingers pressed into his hole slowly, shuddering and pushing his hips back into the touch with a desperate-groan, panting heavily as they penetrated deeper easily.

"_Inuyasha_," he whimpered pleadingly, his blue eyes heavy-lidded with pure, unrestrained-need. "Please… Inside. Need you inside… Love you, so much… _Aching_ for you…"

Inuyasha growled, unconsciously baring his fangs as lust struck his lower-abdomen like lightning, his furry-ears quivering as he withdrew his fingers reluctantly, gripping one leg in each clawed hand to spread them wide quickly, rising up above him a little, pressing the end of his rock-hard shaft against his hole, holding perfectly still there for an endless-moment as his thighs shook with the emotional-strain of holding the position.

Then, inch by swollen inch, he pushed himself into Koga's hot, protecting-sheath, easily thanks to the oil, groaning loudly at the agonizing-pleasure of the long, wet glide into his lover's beautiful, wonderful body, feeling his muscles tightening even further as he clearly felt the tension inside himself twist even tighter as he now panted audibly.

"Oh gods, _Koga_… You're so hot… Tight, wet… _My love, so perfect_… _Gonna take you so hard_…"

"_Yes_!" Koga moaned, tilting his head back as he did so, whimpering when Miroku grabbed his wrist and pushed it back so that his fingers slid out of him.

Then the Monk shifted to draw his legs up along his upper-half in a sideways kneeling position, baring his entrance to their gaze as he shifted awkwardly to press his hold to the wolf-demon's eager cock, pushing himself down onto him with a sound that was that was pained and pleasured at the same time, rocking his hips and getting into a rhythm that soon had Koga gasping with each motion.

Inuyasha took charge then, his golden-eyed gaze dominating, but also caring as he shifted their bodies so that Koga was beneath him, lying on his belly on top of Miroku, both the Monk and the wolf-demon shaking, sounds of pleasure escaping their lips as the half dog-demon started to move, coaxing their bodies into motion and rhythm with his loving-guidance.

Koga spread his legs wider instinctively, raising himself up and placing one leg on each side of Miroku's spread legs when Inuyasha gave him more maneuvering-room, moving inside the Monk carefully when the dog-demon wrapped his hands around his hip-bones, withdrawing them pushing back into him quickly.

Koga shuddered, angling his hips up higher into his thrusts with a low-growl, stunned when Miroku lifted himself up as much as he could to latch his mouth onto the wolf-demon's left nipple, considering stopping him, but the _hungry_ expression on his face as he gazed up at him through half-closed eyes as he suckled him softened his heart, so he decided to let him continue, lifting his hands up to slide them through his hair in a gentle- caress, lowering his head to press a lingering-kiss to his forehead lovingly.

Miroku whimpered at the contact, trembling as he suckled his nipple harder in apparently-instinctive response, seeming not to care, or be embarrassed by, the loud moans and sucking-noises that escaped his mouth from around the hardened, wet nub of flesh, his hips rocking up into his thrusts with uninhibited-eagerness.

Then he pulled back, panting and gasping for breath beneath him, trembling as his bare-chest rose and fell rapidly.

"_Koga_! Gods, I… I don't know what I did to deserve you two, probably nothing, but I will _never_ stop being so _grateful_ for this… I'm… _I love you both_…"

Koga smiled down at the Monk when his low-voice broke with his strong emotions as he spoke, shifting his upper-body down the few inches necessary to kiss his open mouth tenderly.

Miroku moaned into the kiss, twining his arms around Koga's neck when he pulled back, clinging to him tightly, crying out when the wolf-demon thrust inside him deeply, his face twisting with that familiar, sweet, almost agonizing-pleasure.

"_Ahhhhh_! _Fuck_, _yes_! That's it. I… I had almost forgotten…what it felt like…"

"_Never again_!" Inuyasha growled, his fangs bared, enjoying Koga's low-moans as he thrust into his Mate roughly, who in sync moved inside the Monk carefully. "_Never again will we not be with you like this. Not for any reason. We belong like this. Together, always._"

"_Together_,_ always_," Koga agreed, tilting his head back to reveal his throat to the Monk as he groaned loudly, pushing his hips back into every thrust that Inuyasha made above him.

"_Together_, _always_," Miroku whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as he fastened his lips around Koga's other nipple, sucking it for comfort and to give the man pleasure rather then as a babe would a woman's for sustenance.

The fire's light shone red on their bare, sweat-dampened skin, high-lighting their tense, rippling-muscles and the tight-planes of their beautiful faces as they pressed each other onward toward completion.

Miroku's breathing was rapid and erratic, ragged as he bucked his hips into Koga's thrusts with as much strength as he could push from his weaker body, moaning around the wolf-demon's nipple, releasing it from his mouth with a soft, wet-sounding popping noise as he gasped and arched his back with pleasure, tension clearly evident in every line of his shaking body, crying out, his eyes tightly shut as he came violently.

Koga sped up his rhythm inside the mortal, driving him up all the way to the heights of ecstasy and beyond, shuddering as the metal-chain that had held back his release just snapped, spilling inside Miroku before slumping down weakly on top of him after pulling out, his muscles quivering as Inuyasha moved inside of him for several more moments before finishing as well and pulling out reluctantly and shifting to stretch out on his side near them, his golden eyes heavy-lidded with temporarily-sated need as he watched Koga and Miroku kiss each other on the mouth slowly, lazily.

Then the wolf-demon ended the kiss, closing his eyes and laying his head down on the Monk's bare-chest with a soft, contented sigh, not protesting when Miroku lifted a hand to stroke his hair gently, relaxing even further when Inuyasha started to rub a hand over his lower-back in soothing-circles.

"Mmmmm," he hummed in appreciation, shifting a little on top of the Monk before settling down again with his arms draped on either side of him, his fingers outstretched toward the Monk's face, twining into the dark-hair on his head tenderly.

Inuyasha moved closer so that the length was pressed against their sides, still rubbing Koga's back as he lowered his head to press a kiss to Miroku's cheek before laying his head on his shoulder just a few inches away from his Mate's, kissing the wolf-demon's temple as they lay together relaxing under the thick, luxuriant animal-furs, just basking in the glow of the fire's slowly-dying embers and the lingering-high from their physical and emotional joining.

Soon Miroku and Inuyasha realized that Koga had almost fallen asleep in their arms, and the Monk's eyes were tender, as were the dog-demon's as they looked down at his peaceful face.

"Is he okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him softly. "He seems so tired lately… Can demons get sick?"

"Yes, I'm sure that there are some things that can make us ill," Koga answered sleepily, snuggling deeper into their embrace before continuing. "But I'm not sick, Miroku. I'm pregnant, with Inuyasha's offspring."

"You're- What?" Miroku gasped, his eyes going wide.

"I'm pregnant," the wolf-demon repeated quietly. "I'm carrying Inuyasha's babies. It's early yet, true, but I am."

"Oh. Um, wow," he stated, continuing hesitantly. "Is… Is that a good thing? Are… Are you happy about it?"

"No," Inuyasha answered with a tender smile, moving to take Koga's chin in his hand gently and kissing him before settling his head back down onto Miroku's shoulder. "It's a great thing. And, yes, we are very, very happy about it, right darling?"

Koga nodded, looking into his Mate's beautiful golden eyes, lifting his head to nuzzle against his face affectionately, purring in the back of his throat happily.

"Yes, we are very, very happy about it. I've never been so happy. I can't wait to hold them in my arms. Better yet, I can't wait to see them in Inuyasha's arms. I wonder how many I'll have?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Inuyasha said, nuzzling him back with an answering purr. "How many do you think you'd like to have?"

"Hmmmm…. Three would be good, I think. More then four would be overwhelming."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess we'll have to be patient until it's time for them to arrive to find out."

Koga nodded with a smile, shivering in reaction when Inuyasha slid his hand back down, rubbing the small of his lower-back right above his bare-bottom gently.

Miroku gasped softly when he felt Koga quivering atop him at Inuyasha's actions, arching his hips to push up against his touch in unconscious-invitation, unintentionally pressing his slightly-hard cock against the Monk's limp one, causing it to rise up from his black-curls a little in answer.

Koga lifted his head up to whisper in one of Inuyasha's small, furry ears for a moment, and his Mate nodded with an eager-smile when he pulled back to look into his sparkling, excited blue eyes.

Inuyasha smiled again, watching Koga kiss Miroku on the mouth briefly before the wolf-demon moved down to kneel between the Monk's spread legs, his lips parting as his tongue darted out to moisten them.

Then he lowered his head to swipe it across the tip of Miroku's cock, actually burying his nose into the soft, black hair between his thighs as he took him deep into his throat in one smooth motion, the fingers of his left hand touching his lightly-furred balls gently.

Miroku shuddered, moaning softly, a choked-whimper escaping his parted lips, panting, his eyes dilating with pleasure when Koga's fingers stroked the sensitive, silky skin of his balls as he sucked his cock skillfully, arching his back with a soft-cry of delight when Inuyasha joined them, lowering his head, his beautiful, silken silver hair draping across his bare-stomach as he took his right nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently as his fingers caressed his left one, tugging on it carefully to stimulate him even further.

Then Miroku gasped again softly, his thigh-muscles quivering when the fingers of Koga's other hand caressed his puckered-hole, which was still loosened and damp with the evidence of the wolf-demon's release, lifting his legs up and spreading them open wider in invitation, the fronts of his upper-thighs resting against the back of Inuyasha's head where the half dog-demon was still tormenting his passion-hardened nipples determinedly.

The Monk threw back his head, tension obvious in the muscles of his neck when he screamed loudly with pleasure as he felt three of Koga's fingers press deep into his ass, his anal-muscles contracting around them tightly as he came immediately, coating his stomach with his release, panting, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as they both released him then.

Koga straddled Inuyasha's waist, kissing him deeply, his hands twining through his shining, silver hair gently, moaning loudly when his Mate's strong fingers dug into the round, firm cheeks of his ass, pulling them apart and spreading them wide, revealing his still damp, quivering entrance to Miroku's gaze for a moment before his alabaster hands guided the wolf-demon's slender-hips down so that his hard cock rested in between his sun-darkened cheeks, smiling when Inuyasha groaned with pleasure as Koga ground himself down against him eagerly.

"_Ohhhhhh_, _gods_, _yessssss_!" Koga moaned, his hands flexing where they rested on his Mate's shoulders with every downward movement of his hips.

"_So good_… _Inuyasha_!"

"_Better then good_," Inuyasha growled, his low-voice rough with passion as he clutched Koga closer against him so that their chests were pressed together as they moved in synchronization, sweat dripping between their bodies as they got closer to release once more.

"_Perfect_…"

"_Yes_…" the wolf-demon whimpered, a low-whine escaping his throat as he writhed atop his Mate's lap. "_Perfect_…"

Inuyasha gasped, coming with a snarl when Koga shuddered and spilled himself onto his stomach with a choked-sounding whimper, the dog-demon's seed spattering over Miroku's bare-abdomen as he thrust himself between the wolf-demon's cheeks one more time.

"_Uhhhhhh_, _Koga_! _Oh_, _fuck_!" he panted, his golden eyes smoldering as he shook against his lover, his arms going around his waist when Koga slumped down onto his chest with a tired, but contented sigh.

He closed his eyes when Inuyasha kissed his sweat-drenched forehead, laying his head down onto his shoulder and drifting off to sleep quickly in his arms.

Miroku smiled as he looked at them, reaching out to caress Koga's bare-shoulder with gentle fingers, then he pressed his palm to Inuyasha's cheek, stroking it with his thumb as he looked up into his gentle eyes for a moment before reaching for a damp cloth that rested in a shallow-basin of water nearby, cleaning the evidence of Inuyasha's pleasure off of his lower-abdomen with another soft-smile, dipping it back in the water and getting it wet again, watching as Inuyasha laid down beside him with the sleeping Koga in his arms, placing him between them both gently.

Inuyasha smiled now as he watched Miroku finish cleaning himself then take the damp cloth to Koga's skin, followed by the half dog-demon's before tossing it back into the basin with a quiet-splash, shifting closer to them both, laying his head on Koga's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Miroku,' Inuyasha said softly, slipping his arm under Koga's neck to stroke the Monk's hair gently.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," he said in return, leaning his head back into his touch, eyes still closed as his lips once again curved into a smile and he hummed happily, his contentment obvious.

"I love you."

"I love you, to, baby."


	24. Chapter 23 Cold As You

**Chapter 23 Cold As You**

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Shippo were walking in a meadow a good distance away from the caves early the next morning.

Koga had woken them late in the night unintentionally with his poorly-stifled moans of pain, but Kaji had checked him over and assured them all that he and the babies were fine, that the pain he was feeling was from the many changes that his body was undergoing so that he would be able to carry, and provide sustenance for, the children, before, and after they were born.

Thankfully, as Kaji had promised, the pain had dwindled slowly, then eventually stopped altogether so that he was fine now.

Inuyasha looked up suddenly from where he had been watching Koga, Miroku and Shippo playing and laughing together in the long grass, at first uncertain as to what exactly had put him on alert, his furry ears twitching and swiveling on top of his head as his golden eyes scanned the surrounding-area with a piercing-intensity.

Then he froze, automatic-tension filling his limbs as he stared into the dark-gold eyes of his older, half-brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of a large meadow, watching the wolf-demon, the mortal and the small fox-demon child playing and laughing together in the long grass while Inuyasha watched them, his eyes meeting his younger half brother's when he looked up, alerted to his presence.

He stepped out from beneath the trees, the wind stirring his long silver tresses around his aristocratic face as he inhaled through his nose, scenting the air.

Inuyasha watched him take a few steps closer and scent the air, his hand on the handle of his sword as he kept his eyes on him cautiously, confused when the demon-lord came to a sudden stop just a few feet into the clearing, shocked as Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when he smelled the relational-connection between the three of them.

His older half brother's usually composed face tightened with emotion, his slender, alabaster hand moving up from his side almost as though he were reaching for him before he jerked it back down quickly, the _agony_ that was visible in his golden eyes actually making him take his hand off Tensaiga and step closer to him.

Then the emotion was hidden once more, his iron-control reasserting itself as he drifted farther back into the trees again, his golden eyes locked with Inuyasha's as he finally spoke, his voice feather-soft.

"Inuyasha... I... I am sorry for everything that I've ever put you through. I'm sorry for everything that I've put Koga through. I had my reasons, however feeble they would probably seem to you, but I am sorry, and you don't have to worry about me coming back to bother you, or the others. I promise, I swear, that I will leave you all in peace to be together."

The demon-lord was obviously keeping a tight-leash on his pain and rage, but Inuyasha knew instinctively that he spoke true, then, before he could say anything in answer, Sesshomaru turned his back on him and fled deeper into the trees and out of his sight and, eventually, his hearing.


	25. Chapter 24 Happiness And Love

**Chapter 24 Happiness And Love**

Inuyasha went back to the others, his lips curving into a small smile as he watched them, but most of his thoughts were consumed by the intense-agony that he had seen in Sesshomaru's golden eyes, though he knew not the origin of it.

His seriousness must have shown on his face, because when Koga looked at him suddenly, the amusement in his blue eyes faded quickly as he stared up into his face.

The wolf-demon twisted his body up from the ground gracefully, separating himself from Miroku and Shippo gently, moving closer to his Mate, pressing his chest to Inuyasha's and twinning his arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth briefly but firmly.

"What is it, my darling?" he asked him softly, lifting his left hand to press the tips of his fingers lightly to his lover's lips. "And why do I smell Sesshomaru's scent?"

"Because he was here."

"What?" Koga gasped, his hand flying to his chest to press his palm over his suddenly pounding heart. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Why? What did he want? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Inuyasha promised, pulling him closer into his arms gently and placing a soothing-kiss on his temple.

"I'm perfectly fine. Please, don't be anxious, baby. I'm not sure what he wanted, truthfully. He didn't say much. But he won't be back to bother you, or any of us, ever again."

"But… How can you be sure of that? He's just going to give up on trying to get me back under his control that easily?"

"I'm fairly certain that it wasn't easy for him, Ko, but yes, he is. And remember, Kaji said that he can't touch us physically."

"I know. At least that's something. And what do you mean, that it wasn't easy for him? I wasn't anything more to him then a toy and a tension-reliever. I doubt that he gave me much more then a second thought."

"I thought that to, but now I'm not so sure. I know that he didn't love you like I do, I'm nobody's fool, but I think that he had plans for you, and for me, to. Plans of a less then respectful nature, to put it mildly."

"You mean?..." Koga gasped, a soft-snarl rising in his throat at the mere thought of it. "He wanted to trap you in the same way that he had me?"

"I believe so, yes. Though, I'm not certain why."

"But, you're his brother! It's- It's wrong!"

"Yes, it is, but we've never really had the best relationship with each other. I thought that he hated me, but now I believe it to be worse, if I'm right. The way that he looked at me when he sensed our relationship…how the three of us feel about each other… The _intensity_ of the _pain_ in his eyes… It was _terrible_. I hope that I never see anything like it ever again… But enough talk of sadness. Come, let us enjoy the blessings that we have been given. Whatever is wrong… Whatever is hurting my brother, I cannot help him."

Koga nodded in acceptance of his words, gasping in surprise when Inuyasha took him by the hand and tumbled them both down into the long grass beside Miroku and Shippo carefully, laughing breathlessly when Inuyasha rolled onto him, long silver hair swirling around his beautiful face as he smiled down at him, lowering his head to press their lips together, kissing him long and deep before finally pulling away reluctantly.

Then he reached for Miroku, pulling him closer to them and kissing him the same way.

Miroku sighed softly at the touch of his lips on his, a quiet-whimper of protest escaping his throat when he pulled back, smiling when Koga put his hand under his chin and drew his head up gently to press a tender-kiss to his mouth, his blue eyes shining with love as he looked down at him once it ended.

After that they just lay there and cuddled together, watching the fox-demon child playing nearby for several moments before the half dog-demon spoke.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha called to him quietly, smiling as the little boy skipped over to the three of them with an adorable-grin on his small face.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" he asked curiously.

"Come here," he said, his golden eyes soft and shining with love as he opened his arms to him, smiling when he nodded and stepped into them without hesitation.

Inuyasha sat up; holding him close, pleased when Koga and Miroku sat up as well and put their arms around them both affectionately.

"Koga and I have talked about something. Well, he talked and I listened, but I think it's a good idea. We really like you a lot, I've been thinking about it, and Shippo, we'd like to adopt you. To take care of you, until you're old enough to take care of yourself, I mean."

Shippo's small ears twitched at his words, his emerald-green eyes lighting up with happiness.

"You mean, you'd be my father's? You and Koga both?"

"Yes, exactly. Miroku as well, if he wants to be. That's up to him."

"I do," the Monk interjected, snuggling himself closer to the two men and the boy, closing his light-blue eyes with a quiet-sigh of contentment.

"I really love all of you, and I'm very happy to be a part of this family. To finally have a reason to keep going. And even more reason to hope that soon, somehow, Naraku will die and I'll be free of my curse before it takes me from all of you as it took my father from me."

"I hope for that as well," Inuyasha promised him. "And I swear on my love for you that I will continue to do what I can to help you eliminate him. I would not lose you."

"Neither would I," Koga added firmly, kissing the monk's forehead with closed eyes before pulling back to smile down at his face, pressing his lips to his with a brief-gentleness that had him trembling in response.

"I want to help you, to. I would help you, if it weren't for the babies. I can't risk anything happening to them… I suppose that this wasn't exactly the best time for me to conceive, was it?"

"No," Miroku and Inuyasha said together. "It was the perfect time."

"I don't want you to risk your lives for me," the monk continued softly. "And hopefully it won't come to that. Perhaps we'll get lucky and someone else will manage to do what we haven't yet."

"Um, Koga?" Shippo spoke up then, his small face perplexed as he tilted his head to one side as he looked at them. "What babies? And what is 'conceive'?"

"To conceive is to create a baby," Koga explained cautiously, wary of this question perhaps leading to others that were harder to explain appropriately for his age. "Or, sometimes, several babies. We can't know for certain yet how many, but Inuyasha and I have conceived at least one child."

"Oh," Shippo said, looking even more curious. "Where is the baby then? Can I see it?"

"Eventually, yes, but not for a while yet. See, right now the baby is too small to survive on its own, so it's inside me until it's safe for it to come out of my stomach."

"Oh. How did it get in there? How did you and Inuyasha conceive it?"

"Well, you're too young yet for the full-explanation of it, but it involves a lot of kissing and touching of each other."

"You mean like hugging?"

"Yes, like that."

"Oh. I do want you to be my daddies."

"Then it's settled?" Inuyasha asked the other two. "Shippo is our boy now?"

"Yes," Koga agreed with a smile, looking toward the monk questioningly.

"Yes," Miroku answered with a grin and a nod. "It's settled."


	26. Chapter 25 Kohaku's Battle

**Chapter 25 Kohaku's Battle**

Sesshomaru turned away from his little brother and fled into the trees, his beautiful face as emotionless as it always was despite the pain and rage clawing at his heart.

His long-held plans for Inuyasha and Koga were impossible now, but, for some reason that he was wary of examining to closely, he couldn't bring himself to care.

No, it was more then that. He felt almost ill with guilt that he had made them at all.

He gasped softly, his eyes widening as he came to a sudden stop in the middle of a large, open expanse of grass.

Was this it then?

Were his emotions starting to return to him slowly because he was finally close to finding Naraku and ending his curse?

He inhaled through his nose, drawing air into his lungs as he scented the currents on the breeze, stiffening when he did indeed smell Naraku's foul-stench.

He channeled his rage and hurt into resolve, using it to keep the scent firmly in his mind as he started running again.

He vowed that this time, he would kill Naraku and all his minions and remove the curse that the white-haired Kanna bitch had placed on him so that he would be unable to feel emotions as others did.

Not that he particularly wanted his emotions back, but, it was a matter of pride.

He couldn't allow anyone to live who had taken _anything _from him or his reputation as an emotionless demon-badass would be compromised and all the other demons would think that they could take whatever they wanted from him without consequence or fear of his swift retribution and vengeance.

* * *

Sesshomaru came upon the castle less then three hours later, his golden eyes cold with displeasure and hate as they fixed on the large, sprawling castle in the valley below him as the wind blew his long hair around his face like a silvery cloud, making him look like an avenging angel as he descended the hill slowly.

Such was the force of his rage that he shattered Naraku's considerable protection-fields easily with one swing of his only remaining arm, raising his own shield to keep all of the castle's inhabitants confined to its many rooms so that he could destroy them at his leisure.

Then, he closed his eyes, scanning the surrounding area with his senses, shocked to discover that Naraku's heart, and the one that he had forced to protect it, were also within.

Apparently he had called the boy back because he had plans to change it's location.

Well, delaying it's relocation would be the last mistake that the pieced-together, disgusting bastard would make.

In this lifetime, or any other, since he knew how to prevent him from coming back after he killed him.

He entered the castle, scanning the rooms with his senses methodically as he traveled the hallways.

He turned left into a room with a partially-open door, stunned to see that the creepy, silver-haired infant that was the otherwise useless husk that housed Naraku's heart laying in the middle of the floor alone.

Kohaku sat with his back against the wall at the very edge of the room, his brown eyes emotionless as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you here to kill the b-" the boy began, cutting off his words with a clearly-pained grimace before continuing. "To destroy it?"

"Yes. Are you intending to try to stop me?"

Kohaku shook his head, his delicate-looking hands fluttering in his lap helplessly.

"No. If it does die, I get what I want, you get what you want, so why would I? But, if you don't mind, would you wait until I turn away? I've tried to distance myself from it, because I know that's it's evil, but it hasn't been easy, so I'd rather not watch you."

"Perhaps I could do that," Sesshomaru agreed pleasantly, slightly-puzzled by his request. "If you tell me what it is you gain by letting me destroy it."

"Freedom," Kohaku answered simply.

"Whether by Naraku's death, my own, or both, I do not care. I just want out. I can't do this anymore. I'd rather die then serve him, and he knows this. It's why he cruely keeps me alive. The only reason. You can give me peace. So, no, I will not fight you. I can not."

Sesshomaru nodded in wordless-acceptance of his explanation, watching the boy turn away to face the wall, not surprised when he cried out in pain as he drew his sword.

Kohaku whimpered in pain, curling his slender, frail-looking body into a ball when Sesshomaru drew his sword and stepped forward toward the mostly-defenseless infant, shuddering as Naraku's consciousness invaded his, trying to force him to bend to his will.

***Stop him, Kohaku* **he whispered in his mind silkily.

***Protect the baby. Do you want him to die? After you have cared for him, nurtured him all this time? Protected him? Do not let him do it. Save your baby, Kohaku, save him***

"_I can't_," he moaned, shaking as he tried to fight the pain.

"He'll kill me... He's to strong for me... I can't save him..."

***Yes, you can. Do it. Save him***

"_I can't_," Kohaku whimpered, hissing in pain as Naraku pressed him harder, tears of agony trailing down his face at the sense of loss that he felt knowing that the infant would die.

"Please... Let me go, please... Stop hurting me... _Just let me die_!"

***Never* **Naraku hissed, his presence spreading throughout his pain-weakened mind malevolently.

***You are mine to torment. Mine to control. Mine***

Sesshomaru listened to the one-sided exchange as he stood above the infant with his sword raised over his head, not needing as much intelligence as he had to fill in the blanks, shocked when Kohaku stood up and drew his weapon.

He thought that the boy had had things under control, but perhaps he was mistaken.

Then he understood when Kohaku swung it over his own shoulder, slicing his back open, dropping the dripping weapon and digging around in the wound with his hand, blood covering the wooden-floor steadily as he searched for the jewel-shard, finally locating it.

He swayed on his feet, watching through fatigue-blurred eyes as Sesshomaru stabbed the infant through the chest, pinning it to the floor, wrapping his fist around the shard tightly.

A hideous-shriek rang throughout the castle as the thing that housed the heart of Naraku was pierced, and Kohaku smiled, the coldest smile that Sesshomaru had ever seen before as the echoes of the death-scream continued to sound out it's agony.

"Fuck you, Naraku," the boy said through teeth gritted with pain.

Then he yanked the shard free from his back, smiling and closing his eyes as his blood started to pour out onto the floor-boards faster, his expression one of complete and all-encompassing peace as he collapsed forward at the demon-lord's feet.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside him, reaching out with his arm, bracing the boy against his chest and rolling him over carefully.

His small face was pale, his shoulder-length brown hair limp and dirty from neglect, and the older man knew that he was dying as he stroked his hair and face gently with his single-hand.

For some reason the thought of that happening bothered him greatly, so, without really thinking about what he did, he drew the sword that his father had left him from it's sheath carefully, waiting patiently until the lesser-demons that had come from the under-world intending to claim Kohaku's soul after he was dead appeared around them both.

He slashed through them with his blade, watching them dissolve into myst with barely-discernible shrieks and growls as he stood up with Kohaku cradled against his chest tenderly, sheathing his sword and drawing his tokijeen from his belt, sealing Naraku's heart with his power as he left the room.

His golden eyes were watchful and wary as he went from room to room sealing away all the bodies so that Naraku wouldn't be able to come back through any of them.

Kagura, Hakudoshi, the other half of the infant that had housed the half-demon's heart, Entei, Hakudoshi's demon-horse, the bitch-Kanna who had dared to curse him, and, finally, the disgusting pieced-together body that the evil that was Naraku had dwelt within.

He carried the still-unconscious boy out of the building, relieved to see that he didn't seem as pale in the moon and star's light, sealing off the castle against any but himself as he vanished into the nights concealing shadows silently.


	27. Chapter 26 Your Body Is Producing Milk

**Keshia-515 - Yes, I'm quite excited about exploring Sesshomaru and Kohaku's blossoming-relationship as well! :)(: However, this is an Inuyasha/Koga chapter with Miroku and Shippo joining them at the end. :) Well, I'm sorry about that... When I'm writing it, I feel as though my heart will burst with the emotion and love that the three of them (and I) feel when they're together... I'm not sure how I could help you feel that, but I wish that I could... :(**

**kawaiitaylor - I'm very happy that you like it, I have no intention of stopping until it's finished, and here's the next chapter for you! :)**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 26 Koga, Your Body Is Producing Milk**

Inuyasha drew Koga into his arms, kissing him roughly, passionately as he pressed him back against the outside of their cave, grateful that they were concealed by several large-bushes, as well as the shadows of the fading-light as the wolf-demon clutched at his shoulders with a low, needy moan.

The half dog-demon was surprised when his Mate wriggled his hips to push him back a little, jumping up and wrapping his legs around waist and bracing his back against the rock-wall as he clung to him.

He fastened their lips together again hungrily, whimpering when Inuyasha's tongue entered his mouth to taste him, his alabaster hand slipping under the bottom of his shirt to touch the soft, silky-skin of his torso gently at the same time.

"_Mmmmm, Inuyasha... I love you!"_

"I love you, to, Ko. I'm glad that Miroku told us that he would watch Shippo for a while..."

"Me to..."

Inuyasha slid his hand further up, passing his navel before he gasped softly and ended the kiss abruptly, staring with wide gold eyes into Koga's lust-hazed blue ones.

"What is it?" Koga panted, looking confused.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, pressing a quick-kiss to his lips to reassure him.

"Lift your arms?"

He nodded, raising his arms up obediently after he braced himself better against the rock so that he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Inuyasha drew his shirt off over his head carefully, blinking at what he saw in disbelief.

There were six nipples (not including his normal two) in two parallel-lines of four each extending up Koga's bare-torso, and the wolf-demon shuddered and whimpered when his Mate touched one with a single-finger, rubbing it with the tip gently.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No, it... It feels good... I like it. Please..."

Inuyasha smirked, drawing a gasp and a moan from his lover's lips when he tugged on the small nub of light-brown flesh with three of his fingers carefully.

_"Inu-Inuyasha!"_ Koga cried out, arching his back to press closer into the touch eagerly as his breath hitched in his chest.

"_Ohhhhh... Yes!"_

"Hmmmm..." Inuyasha hummed, his golden eyes burning with his passion and love for the other man.

"This hypersensitivity will be enjoyable during love-making. For all of us."

Koga nodded, trembling as Inuyasha continued to touch and explore the sensitive new additions to his body, starting to move his hips in an unconscious circular-motion, grinding himself against him, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes and moaning softly, twining his arms around his neck and burying his hands in his long, beautiful silver tresses.

Inuyasha smiled, drawing him closer against him, kissing his lips briefly before lowering his head to touch his tongue to one of the sensitive nipples, lapping at it gently as he stared up into Koga's eyes, enjoying the heated-need that was clear on his face as he tilted his head back, baring his throat as his eyes slid closed and he groaned loudly with pleasure.

"_Uhhhh_... Inuyasha! _Need you_... Please, love me..."

He grinned, his golden eyes softening as Koga wailed and squirmed when he suckled the hard nub of flesh gently, surprised when it softened beneath his attention rather then getting harder, pulling back to look at it curiously, stunned when a drop of white started to appear at it's wet-peak, rolling free and sliding down his bare-chest slowly.

Inuyasha lowered his head again to lap it up, tasting it, blinking in shock at what he discovered.

"Koga..." he said quietly, awe in the tones of his voice as he spoke.

"Your body is producing milk..."

"_What_?" the wolf-demon gasped softly, his blue eyes wide as he and his Mate watched another bead of white liquid form slowly at his nipple's tip before it started to roll down his smooth, dark brown skin.

The dog-demon licked it up as he had the first drop, then he laid Koga down onto the grass carefully, running his alabaster hands all over him hungrily as he kissed him.

Koga responded with a low-moan, his hands moving to clutch at Inuyasha's lower-back as he whimpered quietly, panting heavily as his hips arched up toward his lover automatically, spreading his legs so that they were on either side of his to form a welcoming cradle for his Mate's hips, his soft-whines becoming increasingly pleading the longer that the half dog-demon kept him waiting and wanting.

Inuyasha finally took pity on him, lowering himself down against the cradle of his strong, naked thighs, kissing him deeply with a soft-groan of desire as he drew him closer beneath his trembling body.

"Tell me you love me..." he whispered against his lips before pulling back reluctantly.

Koga opened his dark blue eyes to look up at his lover, surprised to see venerability in his golden eyes.

"Of course I love you, Inuyasha. I will _always _love you, and I believe now that I always have loved you. Even if I didn't realize it."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. There has to be a reason for why we were always arguing. I know that I pretended that it was Kagome that stood between us, but I never really wanted her, and deep down I always felt this intense sexual-tension whenever I was close to you... It scared me, because I thought that you hated me and wanted me dead, so I fought to deny you and pushed you away... It was the worst mistake that I've made in my entire life. I was a coward... I let my pride and fear stand between us, and I almost lost you for it. If you hadn't saved me..."

"Shhh," Inuyasha soothed, kissing his lips tenderly. "You saved yourself by having the courage to accept my hand that day. That took strength to do, I'm very happy that you did, and it only makes me love you more."

Koga smiled up at him, twining his arms around his neck and kissing him with an open-mouthed, _hungry_ kiss, moaning softly and whimpering as he wriggled his hips beneath him pleadingly.

"Koga," Inuyasha groaned, pulling his mouth away from his reluctantly. "I need to talk to you about something important, and you're not making that very easy because I can't think when you offer yourself to me so freely."

"So take me first, and then talk," the wolf-demon begged with a shudder, tugging him closer with another low-whine. "_I need you_! Please..."

Inuyasha relented at the desperate-desire in his sapphire-blue eyes, taking his face in his hands and drawing him into a burning-kiss, enjoying his Mate's breathy little gasp as his oil-slicked fingers probed between his legs, caressing the wolf-demon's quivering pucker at the same time that he wrapped his hand around his lover's hard cock and started to stroke him gently.

"_Ohhhh... Inuyasha, yes, touch me there_!" he moaned loudly, lifting his legs up to his stomach, putting his arms behind his spread bent knees so that his lower-half was completely-exposed to the dog-demon's gaze as he finished preparing him then lifted himself up to press himself inside him carefully, kissing him as he continued to stroke his length to keep him relaxed beneath him.

Then he started to move, slowly building up speed and earning a pleasured-groan from Koga at the same time as he thrust his tongue into his open mouth to taste him eagerly, driving them both to climax quickly.

They held each other close as they panted, leaning their sweat-drenched foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes with tired-smiles, kissing lazily for a moment before Inuyasha pulled out of his warm, welcoming body reluctantly, wrapping his arms around him and drawing his close to cuddle against his alabaster chest, resting his chin on his shoulder and closing his golden eyes contentedly.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Koga asked curiously, breaking the silence finally.

"Well, tomorrow is the night of the New Moon," the dog-demon began cautiously; uncertain as to how his lover would react to this. "So I won't have my powers or be able to use my sword..."

"I know. What about it?"

"I want either you or Miroku to always be with me, just in case the wolves might decide to try anything while I'm temporarily-weakened. I'm not sure if we can trust them yet, seeing as how "us" is so new to them. I want to trust them, for your sake, but I don't think we should just yet."

"I agree. We can do that. Was that all?"

"Just one more thing. I know that I probably don't have to remind you, but if we're going to have sex tomorrow, which we probably will, then you'll have to be careful like we are with Miroku so that you won't hurt me. Perhaps more so. As much as I hate to admit it to anyone that knows about it, I've always been...abnormally-fragile on that night. Ever since I can remember. I think it's because I'm usually so strong. Everything has to even itself out somehow. Miroku doesn't know. None of the others know. I've never let any of them close enough to touch me on that night because I didn't want anyone to know about it. But I trust you. Unconditionally."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Koga breathed, the tones of his soft voice filled with awe at the trust that his Mate was giving him by revealing this to him. "Of course I'll be careful. I love you. I would never knowingly hurt you in any way."

"I know," he responded, placing a tender-kiss to his lover's temple.

They lay there together in comfortable silence for several minutes before they heard voices calling out to them through the darkness from nearby.

"Inuyasha? Koga?" Miroku called, bushes rustling as he pushed them aside with his staff and stepped through.

"Where are you?" Shippo added, following after the monk quickly.

Inuyasha grabbed his robes of the fire-rat, hastily drawing the soft, red fabric over them both to conceal their nakedness because of Shippo's presence, not wanting to give the small fox-demon child an eyeful.

He smiled when Koga cuddled closer against his chest and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

"We're over here," the half dog-demon answered softly, his furry ears twitching when the other two members of their family came into view.

"Is he asleep?" Shippo asked curiously.

"No, he's just resting. What did you need?"

Miroku held out his hand in answer, smiling as he undid the light-blue strand of beads and the dark-blue cloth that normally concealed his wind-tunnel from view and kept it closed, revealing nothing but the palm of his hand to their blue, golden and green eyes.

"Naraku is dead," the monk declared, triumph blazing in his dark eyes light lightning.

"I'm free."

Inuyasha and Koga reached out together, taking his hand in theirs gently to examine in when he knelt down at their side, lowering their heads and kissing his palm lovingly at the same time.

"Are you sure?" the dog-demon questioned him reluctantly. "He fooled us once before, as I'm sure you recall."

"The wolves confirmed it for me. The couldn't actually enter the castle because of the strong-barrier that he put up around it, but they saw Sesshomaru leave carrying what looked like a body."

Inuyasha and Koga smiled at each other mischievously, both of them tugging on Miroku's hand gently at the same time, pulling him down into their arms and laughing together when he squirmed as they tickled him.

Shippo joined them after a moment, and they all continued to laugh, smiling at each other happily.


	28. Chapter 27 I Was Supposed To Die!

**spirtwitch11 - I don't know exactly. Probably soon, that's all I can say. In the mean time, here's a Sesshomaru/Kohaku chapter to tide you over. Hope you like it! :)**

**LovelessXHeartlessXSouless - I'm sorry about that, and I'm trying to work on it since it seems to be a consistent complaint. :( And, as to him dying, I'm not going to allow it! I've got ideas to prevent it, though I'm still thinking about all the angles. :) Enjoy this lovely, emotional chapter in the meantime! :)**

**Robin the Hedgehog1999 - Yep, everyone's happy except Sesshomaru and Kohaku, Kagome and Sango. I'm going to start working on that soon, promise! :) Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 27 I Was Supposed To Die!**

_Kohaku felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, his bloodloss-weakened body cradled against a strong, supporting chest, whimpering softly with the motion as he was carried away..._

* * *

When Kohaku awoke he was in a place that he had never been before, surrounded by a sea of soft white.

He sat up slowly, gasping quietly in pain, looking down at himself.

He was completely-naked beneath the sheets and the matching fluffy, white comforter, and there was a large bandage of clean, white-gauze wrapped around his chest tightly.

It made the wound on his upper-back ache, but he knew that it needed to be there if he was going to live.

Kohaku shuddered suddenly, groaning in pain and clutching at his forehead as his mind was overwhelmed with agonizing-memories, his eyes closing as he fell back onto the enormous bed, laying on the fluffy-white pillows, shaking as he watched helplessly while the horrible images danced tauntingly in front of his closed lids, causing his heart to twist with pain inside his to-thin chest.

As he had so many times before, Kohaku saw himself raise his deadly-weapon, killing his father and the other demon-slayers and wounding his sister, Sango, tears rolling down his face like a waterfall would over the rock-surface behind it, because he knew that Naraku wasn't there to mask those memories and make him forget once more.

Would never be there again to "Protect" him in the sick way that he had, keeping him his obedient-slave in exchange for preventing him from remembering those things that he hadn't wanted to face, things that Naraku had caused to happen in the first place.

Kohaku curled into a small, trembling ball under the blankets, sobbing harsh-sounding, broken sobs as he buried his head beneath the pillows.

He was so lost in his grief and heartache that he didn't hear the door open and closed softly, or the quiet-thud of the thick, wooden-bar sliding into place to secure it against intrusion, but he did feel a large, gentle hand touch his shoulder through the blankets.

He shoved the pillow away instinctively, wanting to know who he was dealing with, lifting his tear-stained face to look into the unexpectedly-tender, golden eyes of the beautiful demon-lord who had killed Naraku.

"You!" he said vehemently, uncaring about his own nudity as he launched himself at Sesshomaru, his fists pounding against his firm-chest weakly, catching the older-man by surprise and causing shock to cross his face at the boy's actions, concerned that he would aggravate his wound.

"_Why? _Why didn't you just let me die? I was supposed to die!"

Despite how much he wanted to stop him, Sesshomaru let the wounded-boy keep hitting him, taking the weak blows calmly, sensing somehow that he needed this release after so long being confined by Naraku.

Then, his arm held the boy close against his chest, supporting Kohaku once the last of his strength finally gave out and he collapsed against him, shuddering-sobs shaking his whole body as he now clung to him as though he were an anchor in the middle of a storm-swept sea.

He probably was.

He lifted his hand to rake his long nails through Kohaku's soft, brown hair soothingly, crooning to him softly like his mother had done for him so long ago when he was young and distressed, feeling him relax against him and quiet gradually, drawing the blankets up over him when he shivered and cuddled closer to him with a whimper and a whispered,

"Why?..." Kohaku asked again, his dark-brown eyes closing as he trembled in the demon-lord's embrace.

"Is death truly what you desired, little one?" Sesshomaru asked softly, rubbing the boy's back through the blanket to soothe him.

"No," he answered truthfully, burying his face in the older man's lap unthinkingly.

"I just want to live without being afraid. I'm so tired of hurting... I want to forget all the terrible things that I've done. I've destroyed almost everything and everyone that ever meant anything to me because of him... What do I have to life for?"

"You have your sister. She loves you, and she would help you, surely?"

"Sango? I... I couldn't go to her. I know that she doesn't blame me, and that she would forgive me, but... I know that I'm not ready yet to forgive myself. I need time to heal. if I ever can..."

"Well, you are welcome to stay here if you wish to, though I'm not sure that you will be comfortable with that at all, let alone staying in this room."

"Where am I?" Kohaku asked, looking up at him.

"And why wouldn't I be comfortable in this room? It's very nice."

"This is my home. It's the castle that I inherited from my father. And you most likely will not be comfortable staying in here because this is my room."

Kahaku's dark-brown eyes widened at his explanation.

"Then...this is your bed?"

"Yes. It was the only room available other then Jakin's and Rin's, because I don't have enough slaves to keep the whole palace clean, and you needed care and rest. I can have another room cleaned for you if you intend to stay. It's your choice."

"I want to stay."

"Very well. I'll inform the slaves."

"No, I meant... Nevermind. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought that you hated mortals..."

"I do not hate mortals. I just prefer not to be around them because they are so fragile and their lives are so fleeting. I prefer not to have to remind myself constantly not to form emotional-attachments to them because all it does is hurt us both. They, because they must leave me, and I because they must go. As to why I'm being nice, as you put it, to you, is because I admire you. What you did at Naraku's castle? That took guts. Especially knowing what he would have done to you if I had failed in my attempt to dispatch him and his minions to the Nether Hell."

"You...admire me?"

"Yes, I do. Now, what did you mean when you said that you wanted to stay here?"

Kohaku lowered his head uncertainly, but then his too-thin shoulders stiffened and he looked back up into his face directly.

"I meant that I want to stay here. In this room. With you. I don't want to make you angry with me, or uncomfortable, but... I don't want to be alone right now. I... I need to feel safe and protected. You... I feel very safe with you..."

"Well, you shouldn't," Sesshomaru answered his explanation sharply, his golden eyes taking on an unnatural, sexy-glow as he looked down into the boy's eyes, then he softened a little at his tiny, barely-detectable flinch, trying to be honest with him in a way that he never had with another, demon or mortal.

"Kohaku, I... I'm not what you think I am. I'm not some Flawless-Protector. I've done terrible things."

"So have I. That doesn't make you a terrible person anymore then it does me one."

"Yes, it does, because I _choose _to do those things, for reasons I will keep to myself, while you were forced to."

"Anyone can change."

Sesshomaru sighed softly, tucking the boy back beneath the covers, brushing the dirty, limp brown hair away from his forehead tenderly before he stood up to leave again.

"Get some more sleep. I'll see you tomorrow when you are feeling better. Then we will talk."

Kohaku smiled at him sleepily, making his heart tighten in his chest in a painful way that made him both want to flee as well as go back to take him in his arms and hold him close.

He slid the bar back and left the room, locking it behind himself from the outside so that everyone would know not to disturb the boy, gliding down the hall gracefully and away from the temptation to go back in and draw Kohaku into his embrace and lay with him while he slept.

As he tore himself away, using the excuse of going to check on Jakin and Rin, though he knew both were perfectly well as he had seen them just before he had looked in on Kohaku, he feared that the boy had already gotten much to close to his usually ice-cold heart.


	29. Chapter 28 Come And Lay With Us,Inuyasha

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**spirtwitch11, Robin the Hedgehog1999 (Yes, he is. They are going to make each other happy. :) ), **

**The Dragon Swordmaster (Yes, that's why. :) As to what happens next, and what they are going to talk about, you'll see in the chapter after this one! :))**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 28 Come And Lay With Us, Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was uneasy, his slender, alabaster hands shaking as he stood still and silent with his back to his, Koga, Miroku's and Shippo's cave, his outline bathed in the light of the sun.

Soon, the golden-orb would set, and he would transform, losing his powers and reverting to his human-half with the light of the new moon in the dark sky.

"Inuyasha?" Koga called to him from the mouth of the cave. "Come inside, my love."

The half dog-demons shoulders rose and fell with a heavy-breath as he inhaled and exhaled, but he made no move to go to him.

Koga scented the air, shocked to smell Inuyasha's fear saturating the air around him, and he was at his Mate's side in an instant though he didn't touch him, not wishing to frighten him even further.

"What is it? What's troubling you, darling?"

Inuyasha shuddered, wrapping his shaking arms around himself. "I... I'm..."

Koga was shocked even more when his lover flinched as he reached out intending only to touch his shoulder, but he lowered his hand, his blue eyes wide with concern.

"Gods, Inuyasha..." he whispered softly. "I've never seen you like this. Are you truly so venerable on this night?"

"Yes. It's like I said, I've...never let anyone close enough to touch me before you. I...I hate how weak I am on this day. Even just to heavy of a touch can...can leave bruises on my body that will last until the sun is back in the sky and my full-strength returns. I... I don't think I can do this, Ko..."

Koga reached out, enfolding his Mate in his arms carefully, wincing inwardly at the other man's distressed whimper.

"Shhhh, darling," he crooned soothingly, rocking him in his arms a little. "It's alright, baby. If it truely upsets you so, then all we will do is hold you and kiss you unless you feel safe enough to ask for more."

Inuyasha shuddered again, quivering against him as he looked up into his eyes as if seeking confirmation of his words.

The venerability in those shining-orbs of gold made the wolf-demon's breath catch in his throat soundlessly.

"Really?..." he whispered, still trembling as he looked at him.

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay... I trust you."

"And I'll never do anything that will make you regret it."

They stood there together while the sun finally went down and night covered the sky and the land.

Koga watched as Inuyasha's beautiful, long silver hair darkened to a gorgeous shade of black, his golden eyes turning to a soft, slightly-venerable looking blue-crystal color.

"_Koga_," he whimpered softly, his pale lips trembling as the small-sound escaped him involuntarily.

"_Shh_," the wolf-demon soothed him, pressing the tip of his longest-finger to his parted-lips gently, followed by his lips, sweeping his tongue over his open, trembling-mouth lovingly before pulling back to look into his now slightly lust-clouded eyes, though it was nowhere near as powerful as it was when he was in his half-demon form.

"Come inside with me, lover," Koga whispered huskily, leaning his forehead against his lightly as he crooned to him seductively. "Sleep in our arms, touch us, kiss us, fuck us... Whatever you desire we will give, freely and gladly. Whatever you need to feel safe and loved and cherished... Come and lay with us, Inuyasha..."


	30. Chapter 29 I Belong To You, My Lord

**THANK YOU for your review : Robin the Hedgehog1999, even if you most likely meant 'sweet' not 'sleep', at least you bothered to give me some feedback. :)**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 29 I Belong To You, My Lord**

Sesshomaru entered Kohaku's, or rather his, room.

The bed was empty, steam billowing out from the partially-open door of the connecting-bathroom, and he was pleased to see a half-eaten bowl of vegetable-soup and an empty cup that, from the scent of it, had contained lemonade sitting on a lap-tray on the bedside-table.

He slipped through the door into the bathing-room silently.

Kohaku was sitting in his large, sunken-floor tub, his face, neck and upper-torso flushed with red and pink from the heat of the water.

He watched as one of his many male servants tried to approach the boy from outside the tub to wash him, but Kohaku was having none of it, scooting away from the man every time he got to close for his comfort.

The servant was trying to remain detached and impassive as their Master preferred, but Sesshomaru could tell that he was getting frustrated slowly.

"Please, sir," he said with humble-quietness. "As my Lord and Master's honored-guest, I am obligated to care for you to the best of my ability. I'm simply trying to do what I'm here to do."

Kohaku looked at the servant with understanding in his eyes, but also firmness, looking at him sternly as he finally spoke, his voice soft with just the proper amount of chastisement needed when someone was trying to cross a line that you weren't comfortable with allowing.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. No man will ever touch me again unless I choose it. Choose him. At least, not this way. I mean no disrespect to your Master in this, for he is mine as well, though in a different way."

"_Is that so_?" Sesshomaru purred softly, his voice taking on a crooning-quality that was like a fist to Kohaku's gut, causing the boy to shift in the bath uncomfortably as his cocked stirred beneath the water in response.

The demon lord's eyes burned brighter, looking like molten-gold as he scented Kohaku's arousal in the air.

"You may go, slave. I will… Take care of the boy. Thoroughly."

The man bowed to Sesshomaru, his eyes remaining respectfully on the floor as he backed out the door obediently, closing it behind him quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened then, losing the glow of arousal, and Kohaku realized that it had been feigned because of the presence of the servant, that he had never really wanted him.

For some reason that hurt him far more then the thought of Sesshomaru taking him by force.

"You shouldn't say things that you don't mean, child," Sesshomaru commented lightly, sprawling his large body along the length of a dark-blue couch, his only remaining arm resting on it's tall, slightly-sloped back, fingers curling just enough that the nails created indents in the soft-velvet but didn't tear it.

The demon's expression was slightly-playful, but also dismissive, and that Kohaku couldn't bear, feeling as though a fist were squeezing his very heart in its tight-grip cruelly.

He reached for the soap, turning from him so that he wouldn't see the pain on his face and in his eyes as he began to wash his aching chest thoroughly.

"It's been a long time since I was a child, My Lord Sesshomaru," he said softly, knowing that the demon would be able to hear him regardless.

"I never had much time to be that carefree and innocent. I've been a man for most of my short-life, with all the needs and hungers of a man, whether I was free to explore them or not. I've had a lot of time to just think, to dig deep into the layers of myself. I know what it is that I feel for you, and that will never change, whether you ever choose to accept it and me or not. I cannot force you to return the love that my heart feels for you, that it… That _I_ long to give to you. You _are _My Lord, in every possible way, and you always will be. Naraku couldn't end my devotion to you. No matter what he did to me. _I am yours_. My heart, my body, my mind, and my soul. All belong to you, My Lord."

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes, the claws of his hand curling, digging into the velvet on the back of the couch, tearing it, feeling as though a knife had pierced his heart, his body unnaturally-still as he listened to the quiet-sounds of Kohaku bathing his young, so young, naked-body.

His low-voice was rough with the pain of centuries of life when he spoke finally.

"You don't understand what you are saying, Kohaku. I know that you think you do, but you don't. Please just let this go. If you can't get past it and you have to leave my home, I will not stop you. I swear this on my honor, which, despite what others think, I have in abundance, whether I exercise it or not. I would not make a good Mate for you. I'm… I know that I seem strong to others… But I'm broken, Kohaku, so broken…."

A single crystalline tear slipped down his alabaster cheek from beneath long silver-lashes, and he jumped slightly, startled when he felt the boy kiss it away with soft lips tenderly.

He hadn't even heard him leave the tub and walk over the few feet of tile to get to his side.

When he opened his eyes finally Kohaku was on his hands and knees, belly pressed against his own inwardly-folded legs and his chest resting on the tiled-floor in the standard-position of Submissive-Obedience, his thin, delicate-looking hips wrapped in a soft, white-towel.

However, his forehead was resting atop Sesshomaru's left-foot, his lips touching his bare-toes lightly.

"I want to help you, My Lord. Please… Let me help you. I believe that we can heal each other. That… That we could be good together. I want to be yours and yours alone. More then I've ever wanted anything before…"

"Kohaku," he said with soft-sharpness.

"Yes, My Lord?" he asked, looking up at him inquiringly.

"If you are really so set on this course, then _get off your fucking knees_."

"My Lord?" he repeated, his brown eyes wide with incomprehension, gasping in surprise when the large demon-lord reached out, his hand like a lightning-strike as he grabbed the boy by one thin-wrist, hauling him up onto his lap, rearranging his legs so that Kohaku straddled his hips, his hand gripping one cloth-covered butt-cheek tightly to be sure that he had his attention as he stared into his eyes.

"I do not need another damn-servant. I need a lover. An equal. Someone that I can trust in. Someone who is not afraid to call me by the name that my father bestowed upon me, rather then my title. With most it would be considered a sign of disrespect, but I give you my permission to do so. At least for now. Consider it a trial-run to see if this can truly work out or not. Do you think that you can handle that, Kohaku? Satisfying someone like me will not be easy. Especially since you are a mortal with a mortal's strength."

"Yes, My L-" Kohaku began, his voice cut off by the other man's low-growl of warning, shivering on his large lap when he bared his fangs at him as a reminder.

"Sesshomaru. All that I want is to please you and to make you smile. You… You are so beautiful when you smile. You're always beautiful, but especially then…"


	31. Chapter 30 Love Eternal

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**ardentes (I'm glad that you still like it. :) I also am enjoying the Sesshomaru/Kohaku loving. ;) It's such fun to write, I cry when I have to go back to the other characters. :) Here's your update! Next time, Sesshomaru and Kohaku! :))**

**Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On (Here's the next one! :))**

**Robin the Hedgehog1999, kawaiitaylor (He, he.. Uh, huh. I agree. Here's more! :))**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 30 Love Eternal**

Inuyasha laid himself down on the soft, luxuriant-furs once all of them had removed their clothes and tossed them aside, drawing the other two men down into his arms, one on either side of him.

He reached out, his hand trembling as he took Koga's chin into his palm gently, tugging his face closer to kiss him tenderly.

Koga shifted closer automatically, a soft-growl of pleasure making his naked-chest vibrate against Inuyasha's right side before he ended the kiss reluctantly to smile at him.

Miroku smiled at the scene that they made together, starting to press soft-kisses from the half dog-demon's collar-bone down over his tempting-chest, fastening his lips over his nipple, sucking gently.

Inuyasha shuddered, his back arching at the stimulation, his long hair forming a black-pool of dark-softness beneath his raised head as he whimpered quietly with longing, his hand moving up to cradle the side of the monk's head in wordless-acceptance of his actions.

"Let's... Let's just keep things easy and loving," Inuyasha requested breathlessly, stroking Miroku's hair tenderly in appreciation as the other man continued to suckle at his nipple gently.

"Just kisses and touches. No fucking with anything but fingers if you want to, and not me at all. It'd probably tear me... And I have no desire to bleed. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Koga repeated, nodding as he leaned closer to kiss him again.

Miroku made a soft-murmur of consent against his skin where he was now pressing kiss down his chest, shifting closer to him for easier access as he did so.

"And remember, we have to be as quiet as we can because of Shippo. We wouldn't want to wake him."

They both nodded, Koga moving to straddle Inuyasha's hips, shivering as the monk pressed his lips to the wolf-demon's bare-hip lightly, continuing to kiss down along his tanned, smooth, muscular-thigh lovingly.

Koga turned his head to smile at Miroku, stroking his black-hair in affection and appreciation, leaning down and drawing his chin up to kiss him gently, feeling him tremble in reaction.

"Such a pretty-mouth our Miroku has," Koga crooned, his low-voice soothing and soft with the beginnings of arousal.

"Don't you agree, Inuyasha darling? Nice, soft-lips that take what you give them with eagerness and desire for more. I could just kiss and taste them all night and day..."

Miroku shuddered at his words, a soft-whimper escaping him as Inuyasha's right hand moved to rest palm-down against the small of his back just above his naked-ass.

"Mmm...," Inuyasha hummed in agreement. "It is that, yes, but my favorite feature is his eyes. Followed closely by this delectable bottom."

Miroku gasped softly as the half dog-demon swatted the rounded-swells of his butt affectionately, moaning like a wanton and arching his back when he cupped and squeezed one cheek gently.

Koga rocked his hips against Inuyasha's to get his attention, smiling at him with gentle-eyes when he looked up at him.

"Put your fingers inside me, Inuyasha. Please."

Inuyasha nodded, his blue eyes darkening with need and love as he stared up at his beautiful lover with a tender-smile.

"Will you put the oil on them for me?"

"Yes," Koga replied, reaching for the small ceramic-jar of oil that they always kept close at hand now.

The wolf-demon poured some of the slick-substance into his palm before setting the jar aside, taking his Mate's left hand in both of his, spreading the oil over both their fingers as he rubbed and caressed the digits lovingly for a few moments before releasing them.

Then he spread his own legs wider, rising up onto his knees so that Inuyasha could touch his entrance, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to Inuyasha's loving-gaze as he arched his back, moaning sensually as three of his Mate's fingers sank deep easily thanks to the oil, finding their home inside him once more.

He forced himself to hold that position, thighs quivering with the strain of doing so as the fingers started thrusting in and out of him quickly, driving him up toward his release faster then he would have thought possible.

"T-Turn around, Miroku," Koga commanded him in a panting, breathless voice. "On your hands and knees with your gorgeous-backside facing us."

The monk shuddered at the order, obeying him quickly.

"Now spread your legs. Wider."

Miroku obeyed again, trembling as he revealed his entrance to their heated eyes when Inuyasha gestured for him to bend his upper-body down and lay his head on his crossed arms, a soft-cry of surprise escaping his throat when two of Koga's oil-slicked fingers penetrated the clenching, needy-rim of his hole unexpectedly.

The wolf-demon's voice was a low-growl when he spoke again, adding a third finger inside him gently.

"Fuck yourself on them," he ordered, his tone saturated with lust. "Just like you would if they were my cock. And stay in that position while you do. It'll make it even hotter to see you fuck yourself on my fingers. Your hungry, greedy little hole taking them inside eagerly..."

Miroku keened softly, a shaky-moan escaping him as he pushed his hips back onto the fingers, taking them deeper, then pulled away before shoving back again then repeating the familiar, age-old movements, starting to pick up the pace, matching it to the rythem of Koga's moans, soft-gasps and exclamations of pleasure that were caused by the thrusting of Inuyasha's long fingers moving in and out of his entrance, and his own fingers sinking deeper into the hot, tightness of Miroku's ass...

* * *

Shippo smiled to himself, cuddling deeper under his warm-furs as he listened to the sounds that reached him from the main-cave, feeling soothed by the moans, gasps and whimpers of pleasure that were from his three newly-adopted fathers.

No, he didn't know what Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku did when he wasn't with them, but, to his mind, it didn't matter.

They were obviously very happy, the small fox-demon child thought to himself sleepily as he drifted slowly into dreams.

And that was all that Shippo cared about...


	32. Chapter 31 Can This Really Be?

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On - (*smiles* I'm glad that you still like it! :) You'll find out soon about Sesshomaru and Kohaku as this is their chapter! :))**

**kawaiitaylor - (I'm glad you liked it! :) )**

**spirtwitch11 - (Um, sure. I haven't thought up names yet. Just stick them into your review of this chapter. Thanks! :))**

**Robin the Hedgehog1999 - (I thought that it was cute... :))**

**Safuuru - (I'm glad that it made up for it, and here's your Sesshomaru/Kohaku chapter! :) The next one with these two will be the first love-making chapter, so be expectant! :))**

**~SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 31 Can This Really Be?**

Sesshomaru lifted the boy up with him as he got to his feet, managing the task easily despite only having one arm, carrying him out of the bathroom to lay him gently down on his back on the large-bed before sitting down beside him with his much-larger body facing away from him as he turned his head to look at him.

"Boy," he began, correcting himself when he saw fire kindle to life in Kohaku's brown eyes quickly. "Kohaku. Before this goes any further we need to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"Naraku."

He winced inwardly when Kohaku stiffened, his eyes going flat and cold like frozen-earth, hard and pain-filled.

"I know that you don't want to speak about it, but some of the things that I heard you say... The question has to be asked, did he rape you?"

"No," Kohaku returned, the tones of his voice so-frigid it made the air literally sting like shards of ice, which made Sesshomaru wonder if the boy wasn't fully-human after all.

"He tried, yes, I wouldn't lie to you about that, but no, he never accomplished it. He beat me, slapped me, and everything else imaginable, but never that. Whenever he attempted it... Something inside me would rise up to hold him away until he gave up and stormed off in yet another one of his prissy snit-fits, whining under his breath about how nothing ever went his way. I think he was too stupid to comprehend what was happening. He thought that someone outside of the castle was helping me. Maybe even you, for all he knew. But it wasn't true. It was me. My "Beast". He takes over my body when I'm in serious danger. I can see it all while it's happening through me eyes, and in my mind, but I can never move until it's over. It seems silly, but... I consider him to be a friend. He looks out for me, after all. True, he's a friend that I can't touch, but still a friend. I've never even seen what he looks like..."

"Well, I don't think it's foolish at all. He protects you, there's bound to be some kind of bond. You'd be surprised how similar the emotions are when it comes to violence and sex. Perhaps your "Beast" will also come out to play when you are sexually-aroused. If so, then I would be able to tell you what he looks like."

"You mean he would take me over then to? But I... I want to be able to touch you... As _me, _not _him_..."

"Well, and this is just a theory, but I think that _you _are _him_, Kohaku."

"What? I... I don't understand. How could that be?"

"Some of the things that you do, and say, have made me think that you're being guided by something. Something not human. You yourself said that you feel like your "Beast" is a part of you, a friend, and that it makes you sad that you can't touch him. Like something's missing, right?"

"Well, yes, but... What do you mean, guiding me?"

"Remember when you knelt in front of me and put your forehead against the top of my foot?"

"Yes."

"That's not just an insignificant-gesture, little one. It's a Demon-Ritual. Specifically the gesture of a Submissive-Demon who has come into his Sexual-Maturity and desires to be that stronger demon's Mate because they can sense instinctively that that other can be trusted to give them what they need. Meaning Sexual-Pleasure, Physical-Protection, Nourishment, and in some cases, though they're rare between demons, especially the ones that rule in the higher-levels like me, Emotional-Love."

"Wow. Really? If that's true... Could the two halves, me and "Beast", come together somehow?"

"It is possible, and it would make it easier for us to be together, because you would be stronger, but the change would be permanent, you could never go back, so I caution you not to make that choice lightly. We do not even know if this is going to work out between us, and, if it does not, you would most likely regret it afterward."

"I wouldn't regret it, Sesshomaru. I'll wait, so that you'll understand that I can be patient. I love you, and I do want forever with you. But I'll accept what you can give me, _because _I love you."

Sesshomaru sighed softly, shifting on the bed to face him, reaching out with his arm to draw the boy close against his chest, cradling his smaller-body tenderly as he laid them both down on the bed and closed his golden eyes, resting his chin on top of his head briefly before kissing his forehead lightly, breathing quietly, ruffling his dark-hair where it rested on his pure-white pillow.

"Sesshomaru?" Kohaku spoke up softly, clearly puzzled about what he was thinking.

"Shhh, little one. I'm here with you, Kohaku. You can sleep if you wish to. I'm just enjoying holding you against my body. Just let me hold you."

Kohaku blushed at his explanation, relaxing further into the bed and his embrace with a peaceful, contented-sigh; his brown eyes closing as well as he snuggled closer to the demon-lord's much larger frame, giggling quietly at the thought of what they must look like lying together on the bed.

"What amuses you, little one?"

"I was just thinking. You're so much bigger then me. I like it."

"Really? You don't think that it makes you seem more like my son then my lover? At least to others?"

"Of course not. I don't look anything like you at all. You're beautiful, and I'm... I'm Kohaku. Why would I care what others think anyway? Our size difference makes me feel so safe with you... Because nothing and no one could ever get through you to hurt me. Besides, once they see you pick me up and kiss me senseless that thought will completely fly out of their heads."

"And do you think I'll be doing this often?" Sesshomaru asked him, an amused-smile curving his beautiful lips. "Kissing you senseless in front of others?"

"Oh gods, I sure hope so..."


	33. Chapter 32 Some Problems Resolved And

**THANK YOU for your reviews! :**

**Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On, (), Robin the Hedgehog1999, ardentes, Hehe x (), JenniAnimeHotStuff (Thank You! :))**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 32 Some Problems Resolved And New Ones Caused **

"So what did Kaji want to talk to us about?" Inuyasha asked as he walked arm in arm with Koga and Miroku, the wolf-demon on his left, the Monk on his right as they headed toward the Story Teller's cave.

"He didn't say in the message," Koga admitted. "He just said that it was important, and that it didn't have anything to do with our unborn-pups. I think he added that last bit just so we wouldn't be unnecessarily-worried."

Inuyasha smiled, drawing them both to a gentle-halt, placing his palm against Koga's belly, purring in approval when Miroku placed his hand next to the half dog-demon's tenderly.

The wolf-demon's stomach was starting to grow now, swelling and softening with the physical-evidence of the unknown amount of the lives growing within him.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha murmured softly, pressing a loving-kiss to the edge of the delicate-looking shell of Koga's left-ear. "I want our family to be safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, Miroku, Shippo, or our pups."

"Mmm..." Koga hummed in agreement, his blue eyes softened by emotion. "I know you won't, darling. I love you both, and Shippo. So much more then I could ever express."

"I think you did a fine job of expressing yourself last night," Miroku stated, flushing with color when they both looked at him inquiringly. "What? He did. My ass is still aching."

They both grinned at him, gold and blue eyes gleaming seductively as they both pulled him close at the same time, Koga palming and squeezing his taunt-ass through his clothes, drawing a soft-moan of longing from his throat easily.

Inuyasha kissed the Monk then, causing him to tremble and his head to spin with dizziness as their lips moved together, a soft-whimper escaping him as the half dog-demon's tongue invaded his warm, wet mouth aggressively.

"I-Inuyasha!" he cried out quietly once he drew away to scatter burning-kisses over his face and down his neck tenderly. "_Please_! I need you inside me..."

Inuyasha's lips curved into a smile against the silky-skin of the other man's throat before he pulled back to stare into his hazy eyes seriously.

"Are you certain that your ass can take it?"

"Yes. I'm not as weak as you both seem to think."

"Maybe," Inuyasha allowed with a nod. "But we still have to be careful. We could kill you so easily, Miroku. Neither of us want that level of grief in our hearts. I don't think that you realize just how much you mean to us."

The Monk smiled, trembling with emotion when Inuyasha scooped him up in his arms bridal-style, wrapping one arm around the other man's neck loosely for stability, his other hand reaching out to link his fingers with Koga's before both of the other men started walking again, laying his head down on the half-demon's shoulder, pressing a quick-kiss to his collar-bone with a soft-sigh of contentment.

"I think that I'm starting to... You both mean a lot to me, to. I'm not sure how to show you just how much..."

Inuyasha laid Miroku down on his back gently on a large, slightly-downward-slanted gray-rock in the middle of a circle of conveniently-concealing bushes, surprised to see tears shimmering in his eyes and on his upturned-face, laying down beside him and propping himself up on one elbow, kissing them away tenderly as Koga started to undress the Monk slowly.

"Your mouth might not know what to say," Inuyasha murmured against Miroku's neck before kissing his skin lovingly.

"But your heart, and your body do," Koga finished softly as he drew their lover's deep-blue robes off, folding them carefully and setting them aside thoughtfully instead of just tossing them as they usually did before having sex.

"Let go of thought," Inuyasha instructed gently, still pressing kisses to the other man's bare-flesh. "It only inhibits pleasure. Just trust us. Feel us. Just feel. Our bodies. Bare-flesh against bare-flesh. Touching you. Loving you. We'll make you so mindless with pleasure that you'll beg us never to stop..."

Miroku shuddered at his words, curling into him, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Koga took his own clothes off quickly, shifting closer and spreading the Monk's legs wide.

"I-I already don't want you to s-stop," Miroku stated, a soft-whimper escaping him when the wolf-demon pushed his legs open, parting his cheeks to expose his tight, dusky-rose hole to his piercing-blue gaze.

"I mean... Fuck, even just your voice is almost enough to inspire climax on it's own. It kinda gives you an unfair-advantage..."

Inuyasha grinned, his cheeks flushing a little at the compliment, scattering kisses over his bare-shoulder tenderly.

Miroku shivered at the contact, his breath hitching in his chest then as Koga lowered his dark-haired head to sweep his hot tongue over the valley of wrinkled-flesh between the two firm, rounded-hills of his exposed ass repeatedly.

Then the Monk moaned low when the wolf-demon's tongue pushed inside his entrance, thrusting in and out amazingly as Miroku reached down to pull his own legs up, spreading them wider for him as Koga stretched and lubricated him with his saliva for the coming penetration, Inuyasha reaching out to stroke his hard, velvet-encased cock to relax him even further, undoing the clasp on his own red-robes at the same time.

Miroku trembled, his eyes staring, transfixed as the half dog-demon's beautiful, alabaster-skin was revealed gradually as the robes slipped off his strong, slender-shoulders and pooled at his waist.

Inuyasha looked at Koga, and the other man nodded, moving from between Miroku's legs so that his Mate could straddle the mortal, grabbing the robes where they were gathered at his hips, drawing them down and off his legs to free his fully-erect, blood-swollen cock.

Then Koga moved up behind them both, reaching down over Inuyasha's hip to get at his crotch, wrapping his hand around his hard-length and starting to stroke him with his pumping-fist.

The half dog-demon made a strangled-sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper at the friction on his stiff-cock, and Koga smiled, pleased with his reaction, slipping two of his fingers beneath the pale-moon of his Mate's bare-ass, pushing them inside Miroku's tight-hole to stretch and prepare him for Inuyasha carefully.

He felt a shudder travel through the Monk's strong-body, grinning, still stroking the hard-evidence of his lover's need as he thrust his fingers in and out of Miroku, grinning when he cried out loudly, his body writhing beneath Inuyasha's involuntarily, his hips settling into a rhythm as he pushed himself against his hand desperately.

"_Ohhh_, gods, Koga! _Please_!"

The wolf-demon added a third-finger carefully, wriggling them around inside him to stretch his entrance gradually.

Then he removed his fingers, releasing Inuyasha's cock with one final squeeze.

The half dog-demon positioned himself, groaning as he sank into glorious, tight-heat.

Both of them were pleasantly-shocked at the high-pitch of the whine of pleasure that escaped Miroku as he was taken.

Both of them came quickly, Inuyasha pulling out of the Monk to switch places with Koga, watching as the wolf-demon drove Miroku up to the heights of passion again easily.

Then they pulled on their clothes again lazily, the Monk swaying on his feet a little with tiredness after all that physical-exertion.

"Are you alright, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him in concern while the three of them resumed their walk to Kaji's cave arm-in-arm as before.

"Yes. Just a little tired. And wobbly. I'm... I'm not like you both. I'm not strong enough to just get up after something that life-changing and exhausting and act like it was nothing. My body just isn't built that way. And neither is my heart."

Both of them glanced at each other in stunned-shock at his words.

"Is that really what you think?" Koga questioned softly. "That it doesn't mean anything to us?"

"No, I- I didn't mean it like that. I just feel like it doesn't mean as much to you both as it does to me. I mean, demons thrive on sex. It makes sense that it wouldn't mean as much to them emotionally, right?"

That's true of some demons, yes," Inuyasha admitted.

"Maybe even most of them. But not me and Koga. I'm half-human, and over fifty years old, and I'd never even had sex at all before Koga and I Mated."

"And I'm a Submissive now," Koga continued. "Even though it wasn't my original-state, and love is everything to Submissives."

"Oh. But how can you be a Submissive?" Miroku asked in puzzlement. "You take Inuyasha and me all the time."

"Submission is a mindset, not a position, sexual or otherwise. It's fluid and changing, wishing only to please the Dominant, or in some cases, Dominants, that one loves."

* * *

Miroku was sleeping peacefully on his back with his dark-haired head resting in Inuyasha's lap.

The half dog-demon was stroking the strands of black-silk absentmindedly as he watched Kaji examine his Mate's rapidly-growing stomach gently.

"Everything appears to be progressing smoothly," the older wolf-demon reassured them as he touched and prodded at Koga's kamati-ball sized belly carefully.

"Predicting the number of pups is guess-work at best, especially at this stage, but I'm fairly-certain that there are at least two."

"When will he give birth?" Inuyasha asked as his pale-fingers caressed Miroku's face gently.

"I know nothing of wolf-demon gestation-periods, male or female, and I don't think that Koga knows much more about what is happening to him then I do."

"Three weeks more. Four at the most. You told me when you think that he conceived, but it mostly depends on how soon his body decides to grow and soften with the lives within him. Every case is different with no two being alike, just as no two wolf-demons are ever exactly the same in appearance or temperament. It helps keeps the Blood-Lines moving along instead of stagnant and unchanging."

* * *

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Kaji?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the wolf-demon's Healer and StoryTeller as he continued to stroke Miroku's soft, black-hair tenderly.

"I hesitated a little about telling you both this, because I didn't know your opinion on the matter, but I know of a way that you can prevent Miroku's aging. That you can keep him with you until you're all gone. However, it'll have to wait until after the pups arrive because of how it is done."

"You mean that we don't have to watch him succumb to age and die?" Koga asked, his blue eyes glittering with joy at the thought of it.

"We can keep him with us forever?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"There is a small ritual involved. Nothing to complex. You both would have to bite him at the same time during intercourse. Where isn't important. It's just the bite, the sign of possession, of want. Then you spill each other's blood and let it mingle. The reason that you'd have to wait until the pups are born is because it could potentially harm or even kill them since the ritual combines all three of your life-forces together, sharing your demon-strength and longevity between the three of you. It opens up a constant-flow of energy, so neither of you will feel any drop at all in your strength from it, but the initial-sensation while the connection forms is jarring enough to the system that it's dangerous if you're carrying little ones, or are very ill."

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she hugged Hojo goodbye, smiling as his arms came around her gently for several minutes.

Her and the boy had become rather close since she had returned from the feudal-era, though they weren't more then friends despite what she knew that he wanted from her.

She just wasn't ready to move on from Inuyasha yet.

That's what part of this trip was about. Closure.

She had told Hojo about all her friends, her adventures, and Naraku.

Her feelings for Koga that she hadn't quite figured out before she had left, but was now pretty sure were sisterly in nature.

How much she loved Inuyasha. That she always would.

"I'll return in three weeks, Hojo. I promise. I need time to close this chapter of my life," she said, lifting her large-pack onto her back after he released her reluctantly.

"I understand, Kagome. I'll be waiting for you."

She touched his arm just above the wrist gently, smiling at him as she kissed his cheek before jumping down the bone-eater's well to go back in time once again.

* * *

Sango looked up from where she had just placed flowers on her family's graves, surprised to see who was sitting beside her in the dirt.

"Kagome? When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. You miss them, don't you?"

"Who?" the female demon-slayer asked in confusion.

"Your family."

"Of course. Don't you miss your family when you're here?"

"Yes, I do, but...it's not the same."

"I see no difference. My family is gone, except for Kohaku, and yours don't even exist in this time."

"I suppose that's true. I never thought of it like that. But I still know that they're there if I need them. All I have to do is go back through the well."

And my family is here for me," Sango stated, petting Kirara's small-back absentmindedly when her furry-friend came out of the building where she had been sleeping and mewed softly as she brushed up against her hand.

"I may not be able to see them, or hear them, but they're here, and they can listen just fine. My only regret is Kohaku. My poor-brother. I wish that he was here with me where he belongs."

"We'll free him, Sango. I know we will. I'll help you."


	34. Chapter 33 Just Breathe

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**kawaiitaylor, Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On, Safuuru, **

**ardentes (Thank you! :) I'm sure I had Miroku taken by Inuyasha before the last chapter.. Didn't I?..)**

**_This chapter is belatedly-dedicated to Safuuru. Happy belated-birthday! :)_**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 33 Just Breathe**

"_Sesshomaru_!" Kohaku moaned, his young, slim, naked body arching up against the demon's large, half-clothed body where he lay beneath him on the soft bed. "Ohhh! My lord, please!"

"Shhh, little one," the demon lord soothed, his large-hand stroking down over the boy's bare, fragile right-hip before returning to caressing his half-hard cock gently.

"Patience. It will happen. I need to make sure that you are absolutely ready, Kohaku. I do not think that you realize just how much of me there is. You cannot take it all, and it _is_ going to hurt, no matter how much I prepare you. There is naught that I can do about the pain, but I _will_ make you feel better afterwards, that's a promise. Now, give me your fingers."

Kohaku blinked, confused, but he lifted his right-hand in offering, gasping softly in shock as the other man leaned forward, still stroking the boy's cock as he drew his fingers into his hot mouth, being careful not to nick them with his fangs, licking and sucking on them until they were thoroughly-covered with his saliva before releasing them reluctantly.

"Push two of them inside yourself," he commanded him gently. "I cannot do it myself. My nails would cut your insides to ribbons. And the poison created by my body underneath them would kill you in less then a minute."

Kohaku blushed at his words, but he obeyed, spreading his legs wider and revealing his small pink hole before he pushed the two fingers in the middle of his hand inside himself, gasping in shock as pain burned through his anal-muscles at the intrusion, about to yank them back out in reaction before Sesshomaru's hand stopped him quickly.

"No. Just let it settle," he instructed him, his alabaster hand moving back up to resume its stroking of his cock. "It will get better soon. Relax. Just breathe."

Kohaku mewed softly in distress, but he obeyed, his bare, slender-chest rising and falling as he waited out the burning-tide.

Soon though, sooner then he would have thought possible, he relaxed, a tremor of longing traveling the full-length of his small body, an unconscious-whimper escaping him as his hips rocked up into Sesshomaru's hand on his cock and onto his own fingers.

"Add another."

Kohaku panted quietly, looking up at him, biting his lower-lip on a cry of brief-pain as he obeyed, feeling his hole contract and then relax around his fingers, stretching out easier now as he trembled in reaction.

"Add the last one," Sesshomaru said, watching him obey him, the boy's eyes dilating with the pain, then relaxing as he continued to stroke his mostly-firm length gently, coaxing him to loosen even more.

Then he removed his hand.

"Hold that position. Wriggle your fingers inside yourself. I'll be right back."

Kohaku watched in surprise as Sesshomaru stood up, his long silver hair swaying across his bare-back as he walked into another room that Kohaku hadn't explored yet.

When he reemerged he was carrying a small, blue-ceramic jar in his hand. And completely-naked.

Kohaku blushed deep-red as his eyes traveled the length of his large body, widening, speechless as he looked at the cock that was resting within a sleek-patch of silver-hair.

It was absolutely huge. And it wasn't even half-hard.

Sesshomaru smiled lazily at the boy's obvious-perusal of his body, his golden eyes heated as he laid himself back down beside him on the bed.

"Do you want to touch it, little one?" he purred seductively, pleased when the boy blushed even deeper but nodded his head in answer.

"You are not wriggling your fingers like I told you to."

Kohaku shuddered, doing as he asked this time, watching as the demon lord unscrewed the lid on the jar slowly, drawing out the suspense, puzzled when he poured a little of what was inside it between Kohaku's legs gradually.

"Oil," he explained at the boy's questioning-look once he had finished. "It makes the penetration easier."

Kohaku blushed again when he said the word 'penetration', looking surprised when the pressure of his fingers inside himself eased considerably thanks to the slippery-oil.

"See? I will bet that feels much better."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru lifted Kohaku's free hand up by the wrist with his gently, confusing the other male when he slowly poured a few large drops of oil into his small palm before letting go to screw the lid back on the jar and place it on the bedside-table carefully.

Then he took his hand again, guiding it down to his own large-cock before releasing him again.

"Wrap your hand around me," he commanded him softly.

Kohaku shuddered, licking his parted-lips as he reached out slowly to clasp the soft-length in his hand loosely.

"It's so big.." he whispered almost reverently. "You must be at least ten inches.."

"Closer to fourteen, actually."

Kohaku gasped at that, his head flying up to stare at him in shocked-wonder.

"F-Fourteen?" he asked through trembling lips.

"Thirteen-seven if you want the exact-length. Fourteen, when I'm fully-aroused."

Kohaku moaned at the thought, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he started to stroke Sesshomaru, spreading the slick-oil over the velvety-softness gently.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as Kohaku's hair shortened and turned pure-white, standing up and out from his head in small-spikes, his eye color turning to a clear, ice-blue, almost like a glacier, his body lengthening subtly, growing longer by several-inches.

"Kohaku," he said, inclining his head toward a large, silver-framed mirror hanging on the wall across from the bed in encouragement. "I believe Beast has come out to play, and he is breathtaking."

Kohaku gasped softly, releasing Sesshomaru's length and springing up from the mattress quickly, practically flying to the mirror to stare at his reflection in awe.

"Wow," he breathed softly. "I'm..."

"Beautiful.." Sesshomaru whispered silkily in his ear as he came up behind him gracefully.

Kohaku shivered, watching at the demon lord reached out, placing his large hand over his bare, right-hip briefly, then moved his long arm up so that it crossed over the boy's small bare-chest in a diagonal, almost-protective stance, Sesshomaru's elbow resting against the hip that he had previously caressed, his hand curling over his left-shoulder lightly, the demon's fingers hanging well down to the center of his small-back because of their difference in size.

Kohaku trembled at the touch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, baring his venerable throat to the mirror as a soft-moan of longing escaped him when Sesshomaru lowered his head, his long, silken-silver hair falling over one broad-shoulder gracefully to tickle Kohaku's bare-back as it brushed his skin while the demon lord's mouth fastened over the skin between his neck and collar-bone, sucking gently for a moment before whispering softly in his right ear.

"Come back to bed, my courageous little beauty.."

Kohaku gasped softly, quickly spinning away from the mirror to face the demon lord, tilting his head back to look up at him with stunned-pleasure in his wide eyes of white-blue.

Sesshomaru looked down at him, blinking, clearly confused by what the half-demon boy's gaze held.

"What is it, Kohaku? Why do you look at me in this manner?"

"You called me yours.." Kohaku breathed, his smaller, slightly-feminine face brightly-glowing with his intense-joy that was near-blinding in it's moon-like radiance.

Sesshomaru froze, tensing, and the naked-fear in the taller one's golden eyes pierced the boy's heart, causing it to ache with hurt for the man that he loved with everything that he was and would ever be.

"Kohaku, I... I can not..." the dog-demon pure-bred whispered, actually trembling with venerability.

"You _are _my Mate, little one. I know this now that I have seen your true-form, but to claim you as such would be utterly selfish and irresponsible. You... You deserve _so much better_... Can you understand that? I do not know how to love you the way that you should be loved.. I do not know how to love at all.."

Kohaku stepped closer to him, shaking his head in fierce-denial of his explanation as he slipped his arms around his soon-to-be lover's waist, pressing his soft-lips to his bare-chest before turning his head to press the side of his face against his stomach lightly, tilting his head up to stare into his eyes deeply so that he would know that he was serious.

"I need _you_, Sesshomaru. I love _you_. The rest will come later, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

**(Because it's true-love. You think this happens every day?..)(lol. Just kidding. :) I just had to toss that in there, but that's not what he says to him)**

"You love Rin, don't you? And you care for Jakin?"

"Yes, of course."

"Did you always feel that way about them?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered him with a dawning look of comprehension. "They both drove me near insane when I first met them. Actually, Jakin still drives me near insane."

Kohaku giggled, snuggling closer to him.

"See? It'll all work out. Love is just a step up from emotional-caring. A big step, but still just a step."

Sesshomaru nodded, scooping Kohaku up off his feet and into his strong arm bridal-style, carrying him back to the bed and laying him down upon it, seating himself beside him on the mattress with his long legs crossed beneath him in a pretzel-like, crossed position.

Kohaku smiled at him, sitting up and climbing into his lap, twining his arms around the demon lord's neck, tilting his head back a little in expectation of a kiss.

Sesshomaru lowered his own head obligingly, unable to disappoint his little Mate, claimed or no.

Kohaku whimpered into the kiss, rolling his small-hips against the older man's, moaning loudly at the friction on his stiffening-length as it slid against his love's huge arousal.

Sesshomaru shuddered, his single hand gripping the boy by one arm and flipping him over onto his belly quickly after he broke the kiss, lifting him up onto all fours and guiding his chin down to rest against one of numerous-pillows so that his perfect little ass was in the air on an angle, which met that the tight, slightly-wrinkled entrance to his body was in clear-view.

The demon lord retrieved the oil, pouring some more onto Kohaku's hole, then closed it and set the jar aside again, lowering his head down to thrust his tongue deep inside, re-loosening him as well as tasting the essence of Kohaku's being as his saliva mixed with the slippery-oil.

Kohaku cried out, and he would have arched his back with pleasure except that Sesshomaru's hand on his upper-back between his shoulder-blades held him down firmly but gently as his mouth continued to plunder the boy's taunt little backside.

"_Sesshomaru_!" Kohaku screamed, his slim body jerking and twisting as he spasmed, spilling himself over the sheets in a violent-release.

The demon lord pulled back then, smiling at the sight of Kohaku with his white hair disheveled and panting heavily, his now-quivering ass and thighs high up in the air in sweet-offering.

Kohaku was floating down from the high of his climax on a cloud, stirring a little when he felt something hard and hot prodding against his backside gently.

Then he realized what it was, his voice high-pitched and edged with protest as he spoke up.

"S-Sesshomaru, wait!"

The demon lord paused, looking at the back of his currently white-haired head as he asked softly, his voice holding obvious-caring.

"What is it, little one? Are you backing out?"

Kohaku shuddered, trembling as he shook his head emphatically.

"No. _Gods, no. _You know I want you. Want this. _So much_.. Just.. Just not like this. Not.. Not for my first time. I want to see you while we join together.."

"Very well," Sesshomaru agreed with a slight-frown, smoothing his face as he guided the boy over to lay on his back on the soft-mattress. "I merely thought that the all-fours position would be more comfortable for you because of my size. And you could take more of me that way. Not all, not by a long-shot, but more."

Kohaku blushed slightly, cheeks pinkening as he reached out a delicate-hand to touch his fingertips to the demon lord's only remaining arm lightly.

"And I appreciate it. But I'll be okay, Sesshy. I trust you."

Sesshomaru arched one silver-brow at the shortened-version of his name in surprise.

"Sesshy?"

"Yeah.." Kohaku said softly with a smile. "Do you like it? I can think up another if you don't."

"Shh," he said, shaking his head as he maneuvered his large-body over Kohaku's smaller-frame carefully, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "You think to much, boyo. I like it."

"Oh good," Kohaku breathed, obviously pleased, whimpering unconsciously when Sesshomaru grabbed both of his slim legs with his single-arm, pushing them up and back so that his knees were pressed against his belly, leaving the entrance to his body exposed and easily-accessible, quivering when the head of Sesshomaru's hard-cock nudged against his hole gently, starting to press forward into him slowly and carefully.

Sesshomaru expected the boy to close his eyes against the painful-sting that he'd heard one felt when being penetrated for the first time, so he was surprised when Kohaku merely continued to stare up at him, biting his lower-lip on a soft-cry of pain, trembling and twitching beneath him at the ache that he felt as he was taken, but he forced himself to relax in acceptance of him.

"Tell me when to stop, little one," Sesshomaru instructed him sternly. "If I hurt you because you were too stubborn to say anything I will be most displeased. Is that understood?"

"_Yes_!" Kohaku gasped breathlessly, panting and moaning with delight at every hard, hot-inch of Sesshomaru that easily slid into his well-oiled body, whimpering as the sixth-inch slipped into him with a little more resistance as his nerves finally began to register the pain of it.

"_Ahhh_!" Kohaku cried out softly, arching his back slightly, his hands scrabbling among the bed sheets as though he was trying to ground himself.

"Stop, please!" he asked quickly, shuddering beneath the demon lord's large, gorgeous body, relieved when his lover stopped moving immediately at his pleading. "I can take...take more, I just need a few moments.."

Sesshomaru nodded, reaching between Kohaku's spread-thighs to stroke the beautiful milky-whiteness of his mostly-soft cock, coaxing it back to attention tenderly.

Kohaku moaned softly, his cock quickly standing upright within the silken-patch of silver-white hair between his young-thighs, soon softening enough to take more of the demon lord's enormous length within himself.

Sesshomaru slid deeper into him, managing two more inches before he bottomed out, unable to go any further into his little Mate's small, delightful body.

Frankly, Sesshomaru was surprised that Kohaku could handle that much of him.

Even the wolf-demon had only been able to manage seven, and even that had hurt him.

But then, Koga had not originally been a Submissive. Another one of the demon lord's numerous sins.

He would have to think of a way to make amends to him. To his own brother as well.

Perhaps a social-visit was in order once he got Kohaku settled in here.

And once he got comfortable with having the boy in their home and in their bed.

Sesshomaru stilled completely, shocked at his own thoughts, his golden eyes darting to look into the icy-blue shade of Kohaku's when the boy reached out a hand to press his fingertips lightly against his bare-chest in concern.

"What is it, Sesshy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my little one. Just thinking. Tell me when you are ready for me to move. Do not rush yourself, though. Take all the time you need. I can wait as long as you need so that I don't harm you. You are so tight, Kohaku. Just be patient until you adjust, alright?"

"Okay.."

Kohaku lay trembling on his back beneath him so sweetly for several minutes, staring up at him with sharp, ice-blue eyes softened by affection, reaching up to place his shaking hands on his lover's broad-shoulders, squeezing gently in signal.

"I'm ready, Sesshomaru. Please.."

The demon lord nodded, pulling out of him slowly, watching his face the whole time for signs of discomfort, pleased when the boy merely purred with pleasure at the friction that it created inside him, pushing back into him sharply in such a way that he knew would cause instant-lust to flare within him, careful not to go any deeper into him then the surprising amount that his little Mate could handle.

Kohaku gasped, arching his back with a loud-cry of stunned-pleasure, soft whimper-growls escaping his throat with every thrust of Sesshomaru's hips as he got into a fierce, unrelenting rhythm of possessive-taking, his delicate-hands growing sharp, potentially-lethal claws as they scrabbled among the bedding for an emotional-anchor to hold onto, surprised when Sesshomaru moved his hands up to hold onto his thrusting-hips, not seeming bothered when his sharp-nails sank in and drew blood automatically.

"_Oh gods_!" Kohaku groaned, tilting his head back into the pillows and closing his eyes in agonized-pleasure.

"_Uhhh, yes, my sweet Sesshy! Wanted this for so long_!"

"Mmm.." the dog demon hummed in pleasure, placing a hot-kiss to the boy's left ear, enjoying how Kohaku trembled in response when he sucked the lobe into his wet mouth, sucking on it with rough-tenderness and causing him to moan loudly.

"You like that, my little Mate? Does it make you burn for me, my sweet?"

"_Yesss_!" Kohaku hissed breathlessly, moaning loudly, panting heavily as he clung to Sesshomaru, his claws now buried deep in the demon lord's rounded-backside.

"Long has my ass ached for you, my lord and love. Many a night did I pretend that my fingers were yours! _Only yours would I accept.._"

Sesshomaru groaned, snarling against Kohaku's slender-neck when he started to move faster within him, that pale, gorgeous expanse of flesh calling to him strongly, sniffing in his scent with quiet little snuffling sounds as he took him hard and fast.

"_Guahh, Kohaku_.. I can not hold back the Mating-Mark. It is to strong, the urge.."

"Then don't, my Sesshy.." Kohaku said simply. "I am yours. Always."

Sesshomaru shuddered, growling softly as he sank his fangs deep into the boy's neck, feeling Kohaku's small-fangs sink into the muscles of his shoulder, both of them snarling instinctively against the others flesh as they climaxed together violently, retracting their fangs and licking the love-wounds closed with their saliva tenderly.

Kohaku sighed softly, his eyes drifting closed with exhaustion as Sesshomaru withdrew from him reluctantly, smearing Kohaku's spread-thighs with his seed as he did so, smiling and pressing his lips to the boy's forehead lovingly as he drifted into sleep slowly.

"Sleep, my little Mate. Sleep with me and rest.." he whispered as he covered them both with a pure-white sheet.


	35. Chapter 34 The Transformation

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On (Aren't they so adorable?.. ;) Here's the next chapter! :)),**

**Safuuru (*giggles, amused by her dancing* I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Happy B-day. The last chapter was dedicated to you just because you were so happy! :)),**

**kawaiitaylor (I'm glad that you loved it! :) They are, aren't they? :) It was, wasn't it? ;) I surprised myself with it's hotness.. :) This one is pretty hot, too.. ;) In fact, it just might surpass the last chapter.. ;) I'll leave that up to my sexy readers to decide. :)),**

**TigerDemonOwnz (Thank you! :))**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 34 The Transformation**

"I know that you don't want to see Miroku, Sango," Kagome said, looking at the other woman's back as she spoke to her while they rode together on Kirara's back as the demon cat flew through the air gracefully.

"But it makes tactical-sense. They might have information about Naraku that will help us free Kohaku."

"I agreed with you, Kagome," Sango answered calmly. "That does not mean that I have to like it."

"I know. You're right. I'm just trying to make you feel better. I guess all I'm really doing is pouring salt in your wounds.."

"No, Kagome," Sango said, reaching back to touch her friend's forearm, patting it briefly. "You are helping me to save my brother. Besides, their behavior is hurting you as well."

"Well, yes, it is, but.. I have Hojo now."

"You mean you just.. moved on? That easily?"

"Of course not. I will _never _forget Inuyasha. I mean, he was my first-love.. But I can't wait around for him anymore. Especially now that he's Mated. It's clearly never going to happen for us, and I'm done lying to myself about him. We're through. Whatever it was that we had is obviously over."

* * *

Kohaku stirred gradually, arching his back slightly with a low-moan of pleasure, still mostly asleep and starting to purr quietly as Sesshomaru nibbled and licked at his mouth, tasting his little Mate with a low-growl of enjoyment, continuing down to his small-chin, licking it several times, lips curving when Kohaku gasped softly in response, his breath catching in his chest with reaction to the feel of his lover's warm, wet tongue on his comfortably-cool skin.

Sesshomaru continued down, nipping and licking at his throat, sensing when Kohaku finally came fully awake, his dark-brown lashes fluttering for a moment before opening slowly, his hands reaching out to clutch at the demon lord's hair as he arched his back sharply, tilting his head back to bare his throat in surrender, whimpering and wriggling his slim-hips unconsciously beneath his much taller lover's beautiful, sheltering body.

Kohaku shuddered, groaning and panting, his brown eyes shifting, colors swirling within as they changed to ice-blue again with his rising lust as Sesshomaru's tongue licked a long, hot trail down his bare-chest, sweeping to and then into his navel briefly, hair lightening to pure-white instantly when the demon lord buried his face in the silken-patch of shining-white hairs in his crotch, trembling in shocked-wonder while his Mate smelled him down there with quiet snuffling sounds of clear-enjoyment.

Kohaku yelped softly in surprise when Sesshomaru grabbed both of his legs and pushed them up and back to lay against his belly, exposing him to his sight, causing him to moan loudly as he skipped over his cock for some reason and dove right in to lap at his small, lightly-furred balls gently.

At the same time he reached for the small-jar of oil, splashing some over his hole beneath them, placing it back on the table before opening one of it's many drawers and pulling out a wide, ridged love-toy, pressing it's slightly-domed tip to his little Mate's opening, pushing it into him one inch at a time slowly and carefully since this would be his first experience with a toy of any kind.

Kohaku gasped, shaking and moaning, surprising Sesshomaru when he opened up for the toy easily, his young thigh-muscles quivering with passion as he whimpered and whined softly, panting heavily with every inch that slid into his nether-entrance.

"_Sesshomaru_!" He gasped, arching his back sharply with a groan of pure, unrestrained-desire. "Oh god, yes.."

The demon lord's lips curved with affection, lust smoldering in his golden eyes as he stared down at his Mate, using his demon-powers to activate the toy to it's lowest-setting.

Kohaku choked in shock as the toy flared to motion within him, vibrating and thrusting forward and back in his hole on it's own, making him moan and his hips start to roll with the motion unconsciously.

"_Sesshy! Ohhh! _Please, my heart, _make love to me!_" he gasped out breathlessly.

Sesshomaru growled softly with pleasure, his eyes firing brighter as he lifted the boy up onto his lap, kissing him hard on the mouth before turning him around and slanting his lover's young, flexible body downward so that his hot little bottom was on his lap, parting his firm cheeks to watch the toy fuck him.

"Do you like that, my little one?"

"_Yesss_," Kohaku hissed out from between clenched teeth, jolting forward and then back so that his ass was pressed against the larger male's strong chest when the demon lord switched the toy up to the second-setting, unknowingly humping Sesshomaru's well-muscled stomach. "_Ohh, sweet lover, please! _I need you in me..."

Sesshomaru hesitated only a moment before switching the toy to it's final-setting, his mouth actually falling open in shock when Kohaku writhed and whimpered, his supple body twisting, elegant and graceful, very like dancing as he climaxed instantly, spilling his pleasure over his lover's lap and upper-thighs quickly with a soft-cry.

"Oh, my little loving.." Sesshomaru whispered in his soft, lyrical voice, stroking the sweaty, matted white hair back from Kohaku's beautiful face tenderly. "Truely does your beauty make my soul soar within me.."

Kohaku flushed scarlet, panting as he recovered slowly, his entrance aching and throbbing around the toy, needing to be filled with Sesshomaru's hard heat, whining softly and arching his back when it was carefully removed, hearing Sesshomaru's soft-gasp as his hole clenched tight before his eyes instantly, hungrily.

"_Please_.." Kohaku whimpered, wriggling his young-bottom in offering to his Mate for their mutual-pleasure.

"_Tell me once more_," the demon lord hissed out commandingly. "_Tell me what you need, Kohaku_."

"_You. In me_," he moaned with obvious-longing. "_Possessing me. Loving me. So hot and hard within me as to make my channel sting with your intensity and heat_.."

Sesshomaru growled, snarling softly as he slicked his straining cock up with the oil quickly, gripping Kohaku's delicate-hip with his hand to pull him back closer against his thighs, pressing his tip to his hole, pleasantly-surprised when he took him in easily, even pushing his round-bottom back into the cradle of his hips with an obviously pleasured-whine.

"_Uhhh, Sesshy! Yes, in me!_"

Sesshomaru smiled, baring his fangs as he laid his long arm over Kohaku's lower-abdomen, shifting their bodies so that he was above his smaller lover, going as deep inside him as he could before starting to thrust back and forth within him, going slowly at first, then faster in reaction to Kohaku's body's silent-pleading for more.

"_Ohh, Sesshy_!" Kohaku panted breathlessly, his voice rising in pitch every time that Sesshomaru's arousal scraped that magical-spot deep inside him. "_Harder! Love me harder!_"

"I cannot, my little one. It would hurt you.. You're still half-human, remember."

Kohaku moaned in obvious-frustration, shocking Sesshomaru when he growled low, baring his tiny fangs as he clawed at the sheets, actually rending them to shreds as he whimpered and snorted softly like an animal in a desperate, needy-heat.

"_Curse this weak body_," Kohaku hissed, lifting his round-bottom up higher in offering to him. "_I hate it_. I _hate_ being venerable to attack and injury.."

Sesshomaru blinked, slowing his loving-assault on his Mate's tight-backside as he spoke to him softly.

"That's why you want to be full-demon? You're afraid?"

"Of course. Also to be with you for always, but... After everything that I've been through with Naraku.. I'm always frightened that I'll be taken again.. That I'll.. That I'll lose myself again.. The only thing that prevented it completely before were my memories of you and the knowledge that I love you. I always hold your image close to my heart. I know that you can keep me safe, and I love that about you like I love everything else, but I want to be able to defend myself until you get to me, or to protect you even though you don't really need it, and the fact that I can't protect myself from other demons scares me to death.. I _hate_ it.."

"Oh, my little one.." Sesshomaru said softly, pulling out of him carefully, lifting his body and turning him on his lap to face him, stroking his face and white spiky hair tenderly as he stared deep into his eyes.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference as to your opinion on the matter?"

"It _makes_ all the difference in the world, my little love. You are my Beloved Mate. It's my Duty, Honor and Privilege to Care For, Cherish and Protect you. To make sure that you are safe. That you _feel _safe, which can be two different things."

"So.. You'll tell me how to become full-demon? You'll help me?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru coaxed Kohaku's thighs apart again, pushing himself up inside his younger lover's loosened-hole carefully, rolling his hips to thrust up into him as he put his arm around him, pressing his large-palm flat against the base of the boy's spine while he kissed him on the mouth hard.

Kohaku moaned into the kiss, trembling and rolling his hips with his, purring with pleasure at the sweet-friction of the demon lord's massive, glorious cock inside him, his toes curling with delight where his feet lay soles up behind him on the mattress.

Sesshomaru reached into the bedside table's drawer again, retrieving a small silver knife with tiny sapphires in it's delicate, but magically-reinforced hilt.

He nicked his own throat with the blade, making sure to cut deep to counter his demon body's rapid healing-abilities, making a shallow-cut on Kohaku's neck in the same place, over the large vein there, watching their blood mingle on the blade before disappearing into the metal to become part of the knife's strength as was supposed to happen to show that the Bond was accepted by the descendants from before him, laying the knife back in the drawer reverently and closing it.

That knife had been used to Bond all the legitimate-members of his family from the beginning of Time all the way down to him.

The demon lord offered his throat to Kohaku, bending his neck and lowering his head down to lick the tiny trickle of blood away, fastening his mouth over the shallow love-wound on the half-demon's neck, swallowing his Mate's Life-Blood with a quiet, hungry-growl of pleasure as he drank, speaking into his lover's mind for the first time.

**/*Drink me, My Heart. Drink, and don't cease drinking until passion takes you over its sweet-edge***

Kohaku trembled against him, nodding, fastening his soft-lips over Sesshomaru's free-flowing vein with a whimper, surprising the older man with how eagerly he sucked down his Life's Sweet-Nectar, almost like a starving-babe at his mother's, or father's, nourishing-breast.

Sesshomaru started to thrust up into him now, holding Kohaku in place on his lap with his strong hand half on his lower-back and half on his tight-bottom, enjoying how his Mate's muscles rippled and tensed as Kohaku tightened around his cock, sucking on his neck harder as his tension rose sharply, hearing his mental-scream of agonized-pleasure while Kohaku convulsed, drinking deeply from his young lover's throat as the boy attained his release, spilling his hot-seed over Sesshomaru's belly just as the demon lord climaxed deep within him, smiling as he watched Kohaku's toes curl tight as he whined softly against his neck after licking it closed tiredly, slumping against the much larger male in exhaustion as the demon lord licked his wound closed as well, his eyes closing while he panted heavily against his chest.

Sesshomaru stroked Kohaku's sweat-soaked hair, now forever white, back from his forehead, holding him close and rocking him against his body until he felt him fall into the Transformation-Sleep, laying him down on his back on the bed tenderly, stroking his face as he watched his small, bare-chest rise and fall with calm, peaceful breaths.

His hair, body and eyes stayed the same, white, small, and ice-blue, as well as his tiny fangs and deceptively delicate-looking claws, but the demon lord watched in awe as his blood put the final-alterations on his Mate's sweet, little naked body.

Icy-blue color appeared, the same attractive, luring-shade as his eyes, forming swirling, intricate-patterns over strategic-places on his limbs and other parts.

His left foot, swirling up to encircle that ankle delicately before stopping there, the back of his right calf, right hip-bone, left-side of his penis, right side of his chest, left side of his face, and, rolling him over gently to check the rest of him, his left firm-buttock, right shoulder, and a strip of icy-blue that extended from within his crack all the way up his spine before it disappeared into his hair-line on the back of his neck, creating a white-blue effect since the blue strip continued all the way up the part of his short, spiky hair.

The last changes occurred once he had flipped the boy back over onto his back tenderly, and it came in the form of two red scratch-like marks on his right cheek-bone, the opposite side of where the blue-pattern was, that matched the ones on either side of Sesshomaru's face, and finally, just below the two scratches, a small, dark-blue crescent-moon that matched the one on the demon lord's forehead, clearly Marking Kohaku as Sesshomaru's for all time and for all to see and know not to touch what was now, and would always be, _his Kohaku_.

_His little Mate._


	36. Chapter 35 Life And Love Continues

**Thank you for your reviews! :**

**Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On, ardentes, TigerDemonOwnz, Safuuru, kawaiitaylor. :)**

**Okay, Author's Note time! :)**

**I went back and edited this story, meaning I fixed the places where there's supposed to be dividers, corrected spelling, and took out the few song lyrics, though I still have those, if any of you want to know them. I don't know if fanfiction would have considered it a song-fic or not, but those aren't allowed, so I decided not to risk it. Hopefully, I will be finally finishing this story soon, though there will be a few more chapters first. I'm not sure how many just yet.**

**Also, if one of you would reread it all and check for errors, or anything that I might have messed up in my corrections, including this chapter, I would appriciate it. Thanks! :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 35 Life And Love Continues**

Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes tender with love as he watched Koga and Miroku kissing each other lazily, their motions slow and deep with affection as they touched each other with what was more of a caring-exploration then a hungry-taking.

Then Miroku quivered when the wolf-demon spread his soft-skinned, warm-palm over the right side of his rib-cage, trembling when Koga suddenly reached up with his other hand to tug on his left nipple, twisting the small nub of flesh through his robes sharply and without warning.

Miroku groaned, feeling his stomach and groin twist and tighten with pleasured-agony, shocking the demon when he bucked his hips against his in reaction, pleased when his mortal lover whimpered at the friction it caused on his half-hard cock, watching him through lust-filled, partially-closed eyes of blue as he shook while passion's tingles traveled down and up his cock slowly at first then faster as he threw himself into the open-mouthed kiss whole-heartedly now.

Koga couldn't be penatrated anymore, because he was too large with-child for it to be safe, but he could still engage in other activities, as well as take another if he was careful about not putting too much pressure on his swollen-belly, so he pushed Miroku back gently to lay on his back on top of the furs inside their cave, coaxing him to open his legs before dipping his fingers in their jar of oil.

The wolf-demon shoved his hand up Miroku's robes, making the other man cry out seemingly for no reason since his whole arm was concealed beneath the dark-purple fabric as his slick-fingers stroked and caressed his pucker, rubbing over and around the soft-rim that protected the portal to his sweet, hot body, making him whimper and his hips writhe when he pushed a single-finger into him, quickly followed by another.

"K-Koga!" Miroku whined, pushing his bottom into the soft-furs to bear down onto his hand, his anal muscles squeezing the invading digits as he panted heavily.

"_Ohhhh_! Please-please-please!"

"_Tell me what you want_," the wolf-demon growled commandingly, his blue eyes flaring with lust at the Monk's sweaty, glazed-over look as he shuddered beneath him.

"What do you want me to do to this sexy-bottom of yours?"

"Want-" Miroku struggled to answer, making a strangled choking noise when Koga's thumb brushed over and down his ballsack deliberatly.

"_Oh god_! Want you inside me.. So deep.. Want you to love me.."

"_I do_," Koga purred softly as he looked down at him.

"No, I- I know that. I want-" Miroku stammered, flushing redder at Koga's heated-look.

Then his jaw firmed as his resolve to say it intensified, licking his lips before continuing to speak, just blurting it out before he could change his mind.

"I want you to love me with your penis."

Koga and Inuyasha froze at his words, their blue and gold eyes meeting quickly in shock.

"You did ask him to tell you what he wanted," Inuyasha said dryly, mischief replacing the shock in his eyes.

"You can't really get anymore straight-forward then that."

"No, you can't," Koga acknowledged, his voice sounding a little breathless as his eyes met Miroku's again, his tongue darting out to touch his upper-lip briefly.

"And damn does it make me ever so hot for him.."

Miroku gasped softly, quivering noticably when Koga pushed his fingers deeper into him, jerking when the other male's fingers crooked up further inside him to slide across his pleasure-spot repeatedly.

"_Koga.._ Uhhh, _fuck_! Please.. In me.. _Put it in me!_"

Koga growled with excitement at his repeated pleading, shoving Miroku's robes up to pool around his slim-waist so that his lower-half was now exposed to their hungry gazes.

The wolf-demon unbuttoned his shirt, shoving it back and off his shoulders to reveal his chest with it's swollen-nipples, as well as his baby-rounded belly, his entire body vibrating with anticiapation as his shaking hand moved to undo the fastenings on his furs, shoving them down just far enough to free his cock, slicking the hot, throbbing-flesh up with the oil, manuvering himself closer to Miroku as he withdrew his fingers from within him placing his tip against his slick, loosened-hole, pushing into his glorious-tightness on a slow-glide.

Miroku moaned as he felt his hardness filling him up, spreading his legs wider to let him in deeper, whimpering audibly with need as he pushed in futher, then pulled out nearly all the way, thrusting back in deep abruptly and causing him to arch his back with a clearly pleasured whine.

"_Ahhhhh_! _Koga, yes, Koga_! Oh god.. _Harder_, please!"

Koga growled with pleasure, starting to move as fast as he could manage with his large stomach, driving them both up to their peak together quickly.

They lay there then, bodies entwined on the furs as they panted softly, Inuyasha soothing them down with gentle-strokes of his hand along their spines, thighs and quivering-buttocks.

The three of them striped out of the rest of their clothes, tossing the garments aside to lay naked and content on the animal-furs, the other two males caressing and kissing Koga's smooth, rounded-belly lovingly.

"Inuyasha?.." Koga finally said softly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"My nipples hurt.. Could you?.."

"Of course, love."

Inuyasha crawled nearer to his Mate, lowering his head to take one of the wolf-demon's red, swollen nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently at first to get his milk flowing freely, then harder as he drained it of fluid before moving on to the next one.

This had sort of become a regular occurance by now.

Whenever Koga couldn't take the maddening-burn, as he called it, of his milk-swollen flesh, Inuyasha would suck his lover dry again.

It was a good idea anyway, in order to keep his milk flowing for when the children came, and Inuyasha didn't really mind the taste at all.

By the time the half dog-demon moved onto his third nipple on his right side, Koga was moaning and whimpering as his body quivered with pleasure, his cock rising from the dark-patch of hair within his crotch quickly at the stimulation.

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha mischieviously where the other man was sucking their lover's nipples, shifting closer to them and lowering his own head to lap at Koga's cock with his warm-tongue, followed by his tightly-drawn balls, tasting them gently.

Koga gasped sharply, moaning and arching his back with a low-whine of unexpected pleasure when he felt the monk's tongue pushed against his balls roughly, lifting them up and back out of the way so that he could lick at his clenching, needy-opening with a clearly hungry-tenderness.

Then he shuddered when Miroku shoved against his anus, stabbing his hot tongue inside his acheing-cavern repeatedly as though it was the sheath for his sword, if the other man had carried one, making the wolf-demon shake and shiver at the stimulating-touch inside his most intimate-place.

He whimpered when the stabbing stopped, groaning as he licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed at the edges of his opening tenderly.

"_Mi-Miroku_!" Koga moaned, his thigh-muscles and stomach tightening as he got close, jolting with a small-scream when the monk unexpectedly nipped lightly at the soft, sensitive-skin behind his balls with his teeth, arching his back, his head falling limply back onto the furs as he climaxed instantly, unexpectedly spilling over Miroku's cheek with a loud-cry.

Koga watched in shock through heavy-lidded eyes, his flagging-interest reviving a little as Inuyasha released the last nipple on his right side above his hip-bone with a wet-sounding pop, pouncing on Miroku with a growl of desire, licking the wolf-demon's seed from the astonished, wide-eyed monk's face hungerily.

Miroku's face colored at the attention, his body trembling when Inuyasha continued to lap at his cheek gently even though the evidence of Koga's release was gone, finally licking his lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth to kiss him deeply, cradling the back of his head in his strong palms as he plundered the mortal's mouth with a soft-hum of delight.

Miroku melted against him, moaning softly, his eyes fluttering open slowly when Inuyasha ended the kiss, his eyes wide and dark as he smiled up at the dog demon with a compleatly-smitten grin.

"_Mmmm_... You taste amazing, 'Yasha. Like sweet, fresh cream. Must be a combination of the milk and the cum.. Wow.."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha said with a feral-smile, though his alabastor-cheeks flushed pink at his discription.

"Yeah..." Miroku said, his brown eyes soft with emotion as he reached for him. "And I want more.."

Inuyasha shivered as he felt Miroku draw him close, picking up on the seriousness of the moment as the monk claimed his lips in a tenative-kiss, feeling his uncertainty and longing for his love, as well as his wariness that he was the one innitiating the touch this time, obviously worried about the half demon's reaction to his uncharecteristic-forwardness.

He sensed that this was a big deal for Miroku, so Inuyasha deliberatly softened his muscles, letting the other man feel his surrender and his willingness to let him lead the kiss for now.

Miroku relaxed with a sigh of relief, shifting closer and continuing to kiss him for a moment before pulling back, smiling at Inuyasha tenderly before looking pointedly in Koga's direction.

The wolf-demon was smiling as he looked at them both from where he was stretched out on his back on the furs, his left hand toying with the nipples on the right side of his body since they had softened and weren't hurting anymore thanks to Inuyasha, though the row on the left were still angry and red and clearly painful.

Inuyasha nodded, moving back to his Mate's side, kissing Koga on his sweet lips briefly before setting himself back to the task of taking away his lover's pain.


	37. Chapter 36 Fated Love And A Sister Found

**Thank You for your reviews! : **

**Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On - I'm glad that you love it! Wow.. O'o You read the entire thing over?.. :) That's amazing! :) Thank you! Yes, the pups will be born soon. :) I plan on finishing this story soon if I can. I know what I'm doing, I just need to get it done! :)), **

**Safuuru - Yeah, I LOVE lemons! ;) Well, Inuyasha _will _eventually be topped by Miroku, before the story is done, but Koga will be first, because he's more yielding of his body then 'Yasha is. But, after he see Koga let him, he'll be more receptive to allowing Miroku that attention. :),**

**kawaiitaylor - He, he... ;) I'm glad that you liked it! :) But, if you thought that was HOT, check out this chapter! ;) ****I think I scare myself sometimes finding what's in my head by opening drawers with big padlocks.. Maybe I shouldn't have picked it open?.. O'o ;)),**

**TigerDemonOwnz - He, he.. I LOVE sex, don't knock it. ;) The _babies_** **will be coming soon, however this chapter is back to our other sexy couple, Sesshy and Kohaku! ;))**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 36 Fated Love And A Sister Found **

Kohaku stirred slightly from sleep, his white lashes fluttering against his cheek-bones, feeling warm water lapping soothingly against his naked body in small waves, his eyes opening slowly to see Sesshomaru's beautiful face above his own, smiling happily.

"That's it, baby," Sesshomaru said, stroking his snowy hair back from his face tenderly as he spun them both through the water in his large-tub carefully.

"Come on, Kohaku. Wake up, little one. It's time for you to get up, my Heart. You've slept long enough for now."

"_Mmmm_.. How long was I out, my love?"

"Just a little over twenty four hours."

"_Twenty four hours_?" Kohaku yelped in shock, his blue-crystal eyes widening.

"_Shh_," Sesshomaru soothed, kissing his little Mate's forehead tenderly.

"You needed rest. It's very normal after the Transformation-Mating. You might even need more sleep a bit later before you recover fully. However, I thought it best to wake you for now. I knew that you'd wish to see yourself, and.. If you feel up to it, my sister would like to meet you."

"Your… sister? What would I do? What would I say?"

"Don't worry. I will be with you, and you don't have to say anything if you do not wish to. She will understand that you are overwhelmed and not used to your new surroundings yet."

"I'm not?" Kohaku inquired in confusion.

Sesshomaru shrugged, cradling the boy's naked body against his strong, bare chest as he ascended the steps out of the water slowly.

"What you tell her, or what you want me to tell her, is up to you. She will not harm you. Sessheenaru is.. different. She is like me, and yet also somewhat like Inuyasha, but she is also uniquely herself in ways that I cannot explain. I'm sure that you will like her if you give her a chance. Her charm is hard to resist. You will understand when you meet her."

Kohaku's cheeks were flushed pink from the hot water and steam in the other room, his shimmering blue-crystal eyes soft with love and making Sesshomaru's heart race in his chest as he smiled up at him with obvious peace while the demon lord laid his small lover down on his back on the soft-mattress, tenderly arranging the sheets to cover the boy's lower-half, his fingers caressing Kohaku's hip-bone just above the white-silk's edge with gentleness and caring.

"You are so beautiful.." Sesshomaru whispered, lowering his head to kiss the silky-skin that his fingers had just touched, feeling his Mate's body shudder when his hot-tongue licked a trail of warm-saliva over the same place unexpectedly, tasting his flesh with a rumbling-purr of contentment deep in his throat.

"So _soft_ and _warm_.."

Kohaku blushed, cheek-bones turning redder now, looking up at him through his pale, icy-lashes with a smile as he spoke just as quietly.

"I love you, Sesshomaru. And if your sister is anything like you, I'm sure that I will grow to care for her deeply."

"I do not know what I did to deserve you, my little one, but I shall be forever grateful for it, for your love."

"Sesshy.." Kohaku sighed, his eyes flickering with slight-sadness now as he looked at the muck larger man where he sat beside him on the bed.

"How many times must I tell you? You didn't have to _do_ anything to have me. I'm not a prize to be attained through good deeds. I _love_ you. I _need _you. I _chose_ you, my darling. _Me_, not some divine Purpose or Rite. _I want you_! Why can't you understand that?.."

The demon lord gasped softly, pain lancing through his chest as tears ran down his small Mate's face, immediately gathering him against his bare chest tenderly, Kohaku's lower-half still wrapped in the sheet as he rocked the boy within his one-armed embrace, making soft, soothing noises as he held him close protectively.

"_Shhhh_, Kohaku.. Easy.. Come, baby, do not cry, please.. It hurts me to see you in pain, my sweet little dove.. I know that you want me, and I am trying… Trying hard. Please.. Try to understand, I am not used to feeling these things, these emotions, beautiful Kohaku. I have.. I have been alone for so long now.. I thought that I would never find you.. Or that you wouldn't want me if I did. With all the things that I have done and seen, it's.. _so hard_ for me to believe that I have someone to go to now, to be with someone who supports and loves me, just for being me.. I do not mean to make you sad, and I am _so sorry_.. Please, my Heart, forgive me?.."

Kohaku shuddered in his lover's protective embrace, leaning into him, tears still running down his face as he pressed hot-kisses all over Sesshomaru's chest lovingly.

"I forgive you.. But it's my fault for being so _sensitive_.. I try not to be, but I just love you _so much_, that the thought of losing you.. I just _can't_.. handle it.. I'm.. I just don't.. can't see how someone like me can.. can _hold_ someone like you.. can be _loved_ by someone like you.."

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, kissing Kohaku fiercely but briefly before staring deeply into his eyes, wiping away the moisture on the boy's tear-streaked face with the warm-pad of his large thumb tenderly as he stared back at the demon lord with watery, shimmering ice-blue eyes.

"Hear me now, Kohaku," Sesshomaru said, the softness of his voice enfolding him, covering Kohaku like a warm, comforting-blanket of love, tenderness and protection as his heart beat rapidly in his young chest.

"There is _nothing_ that could make me give you up now. I care for you; I _love_ you, _my_ little one. _My Heart_. We were _Fated_ for each other, to be Mate's. Yes, I know," he continued in response to Kohaku's sharp-look up at him.

"_You chose me_, I understand, but that doesen't make it any less Fated."

Kohaku yelped softly in surprise when the larger man scooped him up, white-sheet and all, suddenly, and stood, his only remaining arm pressed just beneath the boy's tight, firm buttocks to hold him close against his body as he strode the few feet to reach the large, full-length mirror with his small Mate held steadily in his embrace and pressed against his strong, naked body.

"Just as _your choice_ to want me does not undermine _Fate_, nor does _Fate_ undermine _your choice_. Do you understand, my little dove? It, _we_, were meant to be, regardless of how it happened."

Sesshomaru finally set Kohaku down in front of himself so that the boy's back was facing the mirror, lifting his hand to place it on his shoulder, the demon lord's lips parting slightly, his larger naked body jerking and quivering as Kohaku's shaking fingers touched the hardened-nub of flesh where the gaping-wound had closed after Inuyasha had taken his arm with Tensaiga so long ago, actually trembling, shocked when his little Mate kissed what he thought of as a disfigurement with obvious-tenderness, his eyes tightly-shut, then looking up at him almost shyly through icy-lashes, though there was a fierceness there as well in the clear-blue depths as well as emotional-venerability.

"I could almost hit him for taking this from you.." Kohaku whispered, his eyes shimmering again with unshed-tears as he licked his lips before continuing.

"It doesen't make you any less beautiful or capable, but, it was a part of you, and no one should _dare_ to harm someone so _wonderful_ as you are. Regardless of what you do, you always have a reason that makes sense to you, and what you need to feel okay, and that's all that matters. I know that it's not okay to hurt others for your own gain, but.. I had to do the same while I was under _his _control, or I would never have survived to be here with you now. Sometimes there's just no choice if you want to live.. I only made it as long as I did because of you, because I _needed _to see you one last time before I gave up and just.. let go.."

Sesshomaru shuddered at his confession and a second-kiss pressed to his severed-limb, but he didn't speak as he bent down slightly to grab the white-sheet that lay at the boy's feet, starting to twine it's soft-purity about Kohaku's nude body as though his tiny, sweet lover was a marble-statued work of art before turning him tenderly by the shoulders to face the mirror, his perky little backside nestled within Sesshomaru's groin as he gasped softly at the sight that met his eyes in the mirror's surface.

"Never let go, my dove.." the demon lord whispered in his delicate-ear softly.

"_Never_.." Kohaku breathed in answer as he stared at himself.

The white sheet was draped over his right-shoulder, trailing down over his chest, then encircling his slim-hips loosely before draping down over his left butt-cheek, continuing down to tickle his calf and ankle slightly.

Kohaku stared at the blue swirling designs that were visible on his nude body, hardly able to believe that it was he that he was looking at in the mirrored-surface, his eyes slightly-wide as he lifted a hand to touch his cheek, covering the three red scratches and the small, deep-blue crescent-moon with a tender-smile directed toward the demon lord behind him in the mirror.

Kohaku turned to face his Mate, rising up on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, opening his mouth for him in offering.

Sesshomaru growled softly, deepening the kiss, plundering his mouth with his warm tongue hungrily, coaxing quiet, needy-whimpers from his little love skillfully.

He was surprised when Kohaku pulled away to go retrieve the jar of oil, coming back to the mirror quickly and going down onto his hands and knees with his pert-buttocks facing the older male, shocking the demon lord when he lowered his upper-body so that his cheeks parted enough to put his little-hole on display, actually making him gasp when he dipped his fingers in the oil and then moved to swirl them over his pulsing-hole with a low-moan, pushing his hips back into the touch and shoving two of his slick-digits inside himself, practically humping his own hand with his motions as he quivered and whimpered softly with pleasured-longing.

"_Ohh_, _S-Sesshy_!" Kohaku panted heavily, his breath catching in his throat audibly as he wriggled his fingers within his own body quicker now.

"_Need you_.. _Please_!"

Sesshomaru growled once more, moving down to all-fours above him, effectively dominating the smaller male with his larger body, nipping the back of his Submissive's neck sharply and drawing a sexy-as-hell shaky-groan of unconditional-surrender out of him as he arched his back, his fingers slipping out of his stretched-opening, jerking slightly beneath him, trembling and whimpering when Sesshomaru's hot, pulsing-arousal slid between his quivering-cheeks to take their place.

Kohaku whined softly with longing when the demon lord thrust his huge cock between the halves of his ass, shaking at the achingly-sweet, toe-curling friction that his action produced, his penis and balls throbbing with need.

"_Tell me you want it, Kohaku_.." Sesshomaru hissed through his bared-fangs, hints of red showing in his golden eyes as he thrust himself through the boy's crack again roughly.

"_Tell me you want me to fuck you_!"

"Ohh, _yes_, please!" Kohaku pleaded breathlessly, moaning again loudly when Sesshomaru ground himself against the sensitive-flesh of his valley.

"_Love me_, _Sesshy_! Fuck me _hard_!"

Sesshomaru snarled aggressively, pushing his way into his lover's back-entrance 'till he was half-way sheathed within his tight-heat, feeling his Mate's naked body trembling under his with pleasure.

He gave him some time to adjust to his hardness, then he started to move, slowly at first, then faster, rougher, but still gentle, causing the younger man's small body to move forward and back with his movements.

"_Look at yourself_!" Sesshomaru growled, lifting Kohaku's head up gently by the hair on the nap of his neck, watching as the boy stared at his own reflection in the mirror in awe, his ice-blue eyes wide, cherry-red lips swollen from kisses, wet with his own saliva because he couldn't keep his mouth closed as he made all those sweet, loud and soft both, noises of pure-pleasure, white hair in attractive-disarray from his body's motion.

"_Tell me you like it_! You like watching me fuck you in the mirror, do you not?"

Kohaku whimpered, shaking as the white-sheet finally slipped from his shoulders to lay near his left-hand in a pile of fabric that seemed to speak of innocence once more temporarily set aside, to be shakily-donned by the sweet boy once more when their loving was completed again for now.

"_Yes_!" Kohaku sobbed, out of his mind with passion, nearly incoherent as he quivered everywhere, inside and out, when he sank his tiny-claws fiercely into the rug in front of the bottom-edge of the mirror.

"_I love it_! Love it _so much_! _Unhhhh_, my _Heart_, my _Sesshy_, _please_!"

Sesshomaru shuddered, thrusting into him harder now, spilling his passion within him quickly.

"_Kohaku_!" the demon lord roared thunderously, clutching him close as he bit into his Mate's shoulder to claim him again, speaking into his mind now as he sucked the wound to soothe his inner-demon's aggression so that he could be locked away again within him until the next time that he was needed, for loving, or in defense of his little Love.

*****_**Come for me now, little one! Be mine again and mine alone!**_*****

Kohaku screamed, convulsing as he came before falling limp onto his belly beneath him, shivering as his lover licked his wound closed lovingly after withdrawing his fangs and his cock from his body, stroking his hand over the boy's back along his spine tenderly to comfort him as he panted heavily and shook, exhausted and sated as his eyes drifted closed and his lips curved into a smile as he lay his head down on the soft-folds of the nearby white-sheet.

"Sesshy?.."

"Yes, my little dove?"

"I think I'm too tired to meet your sister now.."


	38. Chapter 37 Tying Up Loose Ends

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Safuuru ( Thank You! ;) I surprise myself as well at how easy it is with them.. :)), AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn (Thank You! :)), **

**LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless (Thank You! :) I promise there will be more Miroku after the pups are born. That's his time to shine, right before the end! ;)),**

**kawaiitaylor (Thank you! :)), TigerDemonOwnz (:)), **

**Inumimi1 (Um, yeah. I guess that's as good an explanation as any. :) How I meant it, however, was that Kohaku was half-demon, which meant that he is Sango's half-brother, and the Transformation made him full-demon. :) I guess that's up the reader which explanation that they like better. :) The Reunions are going to happen in the next few chapters. :))**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 37 Tying Up Lose Ends**

Kagome left Sango with Kirara about a half-mile from the collection of dens that was the wolf demon community, walking the rest of the way quickly.

She had been unable to convince her to accompany her, as the woman had no wish to see Miroku, but she had promised her that she would ask Inuyasha if they, or any of the wolf demons, had seen any signs of Naraku, or Kohaku.

They needed some information at least on where to begin their search for the boy.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in surprise, looking up at her where he sat beside Koga, Miroku and Shippo.

Koga was laying on his side in the grass, his body pressed tight to the half dog demon's hard-thigh and his bare back facing them as he breathed in and out in the peaceful rhythm of sleep.

The pregnant wolf demon rarely wore a shirt of any kind anymore, complaining that it made his nipples itch and hurt both.

Miroku was playing with the fox demon child, while Inuyasha had been watching them both.

"I didn't know that you were back."

"I just got back," she explained, lowering herself down onto the grass beside him and pulling something out of her pocket, handing it to him. **(2)**

**(2)(Chapter 20 Secrets Revealed) (Here's the explanation for why Inuyasha was speaking to Kagome alone before she left in that chapter, and why Koga's jealously was unnecessary) (: ))**

It was a silver locket in the shape of a crescent moon with little stars etched on it's front with the lasers of Kagome's time.

He opened it to read the inscription within, his golden eyes actually welling up a little with moisture.

In fancy, scrawling calligraphy it said,

"_For our sweet, beautiful Ko, because you deserve beautiful things, even though they could never rival your eyes of sapphire._

_Love always. _

_From your 'Yasha and 'Ku."_

"Oh, Kagome.." he said softly, wiping at his eyes in embarrassment as he looked at the ground, then up at her with a pleased smile.

"Thank you."

"I know that you said just to get him something nice from you both, but I thought that something simple with loving words would speak better to his heart."

"You're probably right."

Koga whimpered softly in his sleep just then, and Inuyasha ran a gentle hand over his bare shoulder, soothing him instantly so that he relaxed and quieted.

"Is he okay?" she asked in concern. "He's not sick, is he?"

"No, he's not sick," Inuyasha reassured her.

"He's perfectly alright, just tired. I'm sure that he'd love to see you once he wakes from his nap."

"Oh. Well.. I hadn't intended to stay.. I actually mostly came to ask for some information, if you have it."

"Oh. Of course I'll help you if I can, Kagome, but I'd really like you to stay, at least to see Koga if you really can't stay any longer. I can tell that he misses your friendship, even though he won't say it."

Kagome sighed, her face becoming slightly sad now as she looked at him directly.

"I can't keep doing this, Inuyasha. It hurts me too much.. Either you wish to have me around sometimes, or you do not. Either way, you need to decide. I'm already struggling to understand what to do about what my heart feels for you, what I'm meant to be, to do now. I've promised Hojo that I would give him my answer when I returned home. I have told him everything, and he still wishes to be with me, but I don't know if it's right or not. I'm torn and confused, and I.. I don't know what to do.. Tell me what to do, Inuyasha.."

Kagome sniffled softly, covering her face in shaking hands when her tears finally spilled over after so long of bottling up her emotions while she had been home to keep her pain form her family.

Inuyasha gasped softly in surprise, his golden eyes widening as she wept quietly, tucking the crescent moon medallion away inside his red robes quickly before pulling her close into his arms, stroking her long black hair in order to try to soothe her weeping.

"Oh, Kagome.. I had no idea that you felt so strongly for me.."

She lowered her hands form her tear-stained face, staring up at him through wet-lashes, her red lips swollen from the salt of her anguish.

"Would it have made any difference in the way that things have gone?" she whispered, her dark eyes serious as she looked at him.

"I.." he began hesitantly, sensing somehow that she wanted the truth from him, however painful it would be for her.

And perhaps for him as well, since it would reveal the inner-workings of his own heart.

"No. I'm sorry, Kagome, but.. He needed me. I know now that I was meant to save him, to love him. This is how things were meant to go. It is Destiny. Fated. It isn't my place, or yours, to try to deny Fate. We simply must do the best we can with what we are given. I can't say what you're meant to do, to become, but.. Perhaps this Hojo person can make you happy in the ways that I cannot."

"You're probably right," Kagome said, sighing and rocking back to sit on her legs in the grass beside him when he released her, rubbing the salt form her now-dry eyes.

"I'm just being silly."

"Love is never silly, Kagome. And I understand that you need to move on, but I would really appreciate it if you would return to visit us sometimes."

"Alright. I'm not leaving for three weeks, anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? How can I help you?"

"I need to know if you've seen any sign of Naraku, or Kohaku. I've promised Sango that I will try to help her find her brother. She needs him now more then ever. I only have three weeks for now, but I can try my best to assist her in her search."

"Oh. Why didn't she come with you, then?"

"I should think that answer would be obvious."

"Oh, right," Inuyasha said, his alabaster-cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Miroku."

"Quite."

"Well. Um," he stammered slightly, trying to move past the awkward moment.

"None of us have seen the boy, but, Naraku, and all the others, are dead."

"_Dead_?" the girl gasped, her eyes wide with shocked delight and a fierce satisfaction. "How? When?"

"It wasn't long after you left, I believe. The days tend to sort of blend together here. But, Miroku is now free of his curse.. Thanks to my brother."

"_Sesshomaru_? He killed them?"

"Yes. I am not exactly certain why.. Perhaps out of anger at my relationship with Koga and Miroku. It wasn't long after he saw us and Shippo in the meadow near here. Though, he probably had other reasons that I know not of, it was a rather.. intimate, family-type of scene. The look on his face then.. The _pain_.. I've never seen anything like it before, and I never wish to again.. I know that he's twisted, but.. he just seemed so _lonely_. I haven't seen him since, but.. I hope that he's alright, wherever he is.."

"I'm sure that he is. He's very strong."

"I know."

Koga woke up just then, stretching and yawning loudly before rolling onto his other side, his bare upper-half concealed by Inuyasha's leg since he was still lying on the ground, opening his blue eyes as he nuzzled his face against the half dog demon's firm-thigh with a soft, slightly-dreamy smile.

Then he woke enough to notice his surroundings.

"Oh. Kagome. When did you get here?"

"Mmm, about an hour now, I guess. I had to ask Inuyasha for some information."

"Oh. How long are you going to stay for?"

"Three weeks, but I'm going to help Sango look for Kohaku, so I won't be here for all of that time. I suppose that it depends on if we find him, but I'd like to be back here for the week before I go home. I do want to spend at least _some_ time with you guys."

"Oh. Okay," Koga yawned, stretching more as he sat up finally, leaning back against Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight that met them, her cheeks reddening as she tried not to stare.

"Koga, you're.."

"Heavy with children," he said, not dancing around the meat of the fresh carcass.

"I'm most likely due in about three weeks, but it could be sooner or later. It just depends on when my body is ready."

"Oh. That's.. Um, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well, I'd better get back to Sango, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course," Inuyasha said with a smile. "We'll be waiting."

Kagome nodded, watching Inuyasha kiss Koga's cheek tenderly.

"If you hear anything about Kohaku, will you send word?"

"We promise," they said together.

* * *

"So, Kohaku," Sessheenaru said quietly where she sat across from her older brother and his young Mate at the dinner table, twirling her long silver-blue hair around her fingers absentmindedly as she spoke.

"How do you like living here so far?"

Kohaku smiled, putting down his fork and glancing at Sesshomaru with soft, icy-blue eyes.

"Well, thank you. I am very happy here. It is where I belong."

"Really? That is good. It seems silly to ask, but, how do you feel about my brother?"

"I love him," Kohaku said simply, an adorable, light-pink blush coloring his alabaster cheekbones.

"He's everything to me. My whole world. He always has been."

'Um, interesting," she said in reaction.

"Your answer was rather forthcoming. And more.. emotional then I expected. I had assumed that Sesshomaru had taken you from a demon-village somewhere. Apparently, I was mistaken."

Kohaku's eyes filled with anger on the demon lord's behalf, shocked to hear something so horrible from his lover's little sister, but he just shrugged and looked away uncomfortably.

It wasn't his place to explain how he had come to be here, but his lord's if he wished his sister to know the details.

"I will explain how he came here later," Sesshomaru said calmly as he continued to eat gracefully despite having only one hand.

"But not in front of my Mate. Kohaku has been through enough already. I will not treat him like spun-glass, but neither will I squeeze his barely closed emotional wounds. He needs more time to heal before any.. social interactions with our kind. And I _will_ see that he gets it."


	39. Chapter 38 Brother Of Mine

**Disclaimer - I do _not _own _Inuyasha_. The show, or the sexy demon man. :( *sniffles* Oh well. I can still make him do anything I want him to on here. ;)**

**If you want the links for the two pics, the one that gave me the idea for the chapter title, or the one that I used in this chapter, just message me. :) I tried to put them here, but it won't work. :(  
**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn - You'll be finding out soon! :) I'm trying to get this fic finished as soon as possible. I already know what I'm doing, I just have to get it on paper and typed. :),**

**kawaiitaylor - *smiles widely* So am I! But , first, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha share a conversation, and, maybe more... ;),**

**The Great Imaginer Zuzume -I _did_ say something about Kagome and Sango, yes. However, that will _not_ be happening. The _only_ reason that I mentioned it, is because one of my readers did as an idea. I do _not_ write Yuri. I'm strictly a Yaoi woman. :),**

**Safuuru - Aww, thanks. :) I'm glad that you liked it. :) Wow.. Really? I sure didn't mean for Sessheenaru to come off that way.. I'm sorry. I merely was trying to convey her inquisitiveness and caring for her brother.. :(**

**Chapter 38 Brother Of Mine**

Kagome was frustrated.

The search for Kohaku didn't seem to be going anywhere, and Sango was becoming emotionally colder by the day.

Kagome could barely handle being around her now.

She understood, but it still wasn't pleasant.

Then, finally, thankfully, about a week and a half into their search, word came from Inuyasha that Kohaku was among the wolf demon tribe, and had plans to be so for several days.

At the bottom of the hastily-scrawled note, it said, "Proceed with caution when approaching him."

* * *

Inuyasha was staring at his older brother with wide gold eyes where Sesshomaru stood in the field just outside the wolf demon's tribe caves with his single arm around a small, slim man with short, spiky silver hair and icy-blue eyes who was pressed close against his side.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke below audible human hearing levels. "May I speak with you? Alone?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously on top of his head, laying flat against his skull with his uneasiness, but he nodded slowly, following after the demon lord when he turned and walked away with the little man matching his brother's steps easily despite their difference in size.

He followed them to a cave about a mile away, reluctant to enter it's depths with them, dark or not, which it wasn't because of a small hole in the roof that let in the bright sunlight.

Sesshomaru and the other man turned back to face him now.

"Inuyasha.." he said softly. "Please.. I am not here to hurt you, I promise."

The half dog demon blinked his golden eyes, sighing, stepping into the cave with his brother and the other entering behind him.

Sesshomaru sat down on a wide stone outcropping that he had draped in a blue silk material, the little man sitting at his half brother's feet, his small body pressed against the demon lord's legs and his icy-blue eyes alight with curiously as Sesshomaru stroked his short silver hair with his single hand gently.

Inuyasha stood, uncertain of what he was expected to do.

"I have come here for two reasons, my brother. The first is a request for you, the second.. Well, we will get to that after."

"What is your request?" Inuyasha asked him warily.

"I wish to see Koga, so that I may apologize to him for my treatment of him."

"No," was his little brother's flat answer.

"I swear that I will not harm him, Inuyasha. You know that I cannot because of the Triangle. I will not even lay a finger on him."

"It's not about that," the half demon growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"I _don't _trust you, but regardless, Koga is too venerable right now to see you. I don't know what it would do to him."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

"Koga is breeding."

The demon lord gasped softly, his golden eyes going wide with something that Inuyasha couldn't read.

"He carries your offspring?"

"Yes."

"When will he deliver?"

"Three weeks, give or take depending on how long it takes his body to ripen fully."

"Then I will wait and return after. Kohaku?"

"Yes, my lord Sesshomaru?" the little man spoke now, his icy-blue eyes fixed on Inuyasha's older brother's face adoring from his place on the floor of the cave.

"Will you go into the inner-chamber, please? I must speak with my brother alone now."

"Of course, my love," the little man agreed, turning his head to press his lips to the back of Sesshomaru's hand affectionately before twisting his small body up from the floor gracefully, his slim hips swaying with unconscious seduction as he smiled at him beautifully before slipping into another chamber of the cave that led away from the main room.

"That's Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked him in astonishment.

"Yes."

"He looks.. different."

"He has blossomed," Sesshomaru said, his voice quiet with more affection then Inuyasha had known was even possible.

"He is now what he was always meant to be."

"What?" the half demon asked in confusion.

"A demon. My Mate and lover. My equal, my other half."

"If he's your equal, then why was he at your feet instead of beside you?"

"Because he likes it."

"Huh?"

"Come now, Inuyasha, you can not tell me that you don't smell that," Sesshomaru smirked, his lips curved in amusement as he looked at him.

Inuyasha blinked, inhaling through his nose, gasping when he smelled the scent of slowly fading lust that also carried the smell of Kohaku's tiny body.

The half demon looked away uncomfortably, his ears laying flat on his head as a soft whimper of longing escaped his throat without his consent in response to the scent, shivering as he tried to get his inner demon back under control quickly.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's reaction tactfully, assuming that since his Mate was breeding he was probably feeling a little sex-deprived, even if he didn't know it.

The demon lord stood now, moving to Inuyasha's side, pulling the silver dagger with the sapphires on it's magically-reinforced hilt from his belt and holding it out to him hilt-first on his palm, his golden eyes serious as they met the matching set.

"This dagger has been used to Bond with all the Mates of our ancestors all the way down to me. It contains the blood of every Bonded Pair in our line, and is priceless. Consider it my apology, and my acknowledgement of your legitimacy as the Lord and Head of our family of your connection to father. If you wish to add the blood of your Mates and your own, you will know what to do."

Inuyasha stared at him in astonishment, reaching out for the dagger with a shaking hand, holding it reverently as his wide eyes never left his older half brother's face.

"You.. You have no idea what this means to me. But what about the rest of your.. _our_ family? Won't they need it?"

"We have a sister only. She has sworn celibacy in the name of our family's Patron, the great dog spirit. Sessheenaru's destiny is not the path of childbearing. And I.. I would never ask it of Kohaku to carry my seed. He is very strong, but he would never survive it, and I won't live without him now. The continuation of our line, however diluted, lives within your Mate. I will never touch another, not even for just breeding purposes."

"Oh. Wow.. Could this conversation get anymore heavy?" Inuyasha joked, trying to lighten the tension as he tucked the dagger away into his belt securely, not wanting to risk losing it on the walk, or run, back home to Koga, Miroku and Shippo.

"I am sorry, but it was time, my brother."

"Past time."

"Yes."

Inuyasha nodded, swallowing nervously, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach, making his belly feel all fluttery for no apparent reason that he could understand.

"Can I- I mean, is it alright if I.. hug you?.."

Sesshomaru looked at him in shock, speechless for a moment, but then he nodded in return.

Inuyasha stepped closer to him, placing his right hand on Sesshomaru's left shoulder, careful not to touch the area around his missing limb out of courtesy, his left hand resting on his brother's right forearm lightly, his golden eyes clearly uncertain about what to do next to complete his purpose.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, finding his confusion sweet, lowering his head down to press his lips to his brother's in a chaste, tender kiss.

Inuyasha tensed, his eyes holding shock at the feel of Sesshomaru's lips on his, his hand tightening on the demon lord's forearm, nails sinking into his sleeve in instinctive response, but his eyes closed then, deciding it was better to submit, as long as he didn't go any further, then to try to fight him and possibly get hurt.

Then he was flying through the air, slamming into the ground with a weight on his chest, his golden eyes flying open to see Kohaku above him, the tiny man's lips pulled back in a vicious snarl that revealed small, bright white fangs as he hissed loudly, his icy-blue eyes burning as he raised his right hand to strike him, claws at the ready.

Then he spun around with another hiss as Sesshomaru touched Kohaku's shoulder gently, his hand moving before he had time to think, spattering his large Mate's shirt with blood as his deceptively delicate looking claws sank into the skin of his shoulder deeply.

Kohaku froze, his breath escaping him on a loud gasp, horror and anguished-sorrow filling his now-dull eyes as he stared up at him.

"Oh, shit," Kohaku whimpered, retracting his claws before lifting up his lover's torn, bloodied shirt quickly.

"I'm _so_ sorry.. Oh gods.. The anger when I saw.. I just couldn't stop myself.. Fuck.. Please, forgive me? Oh no… God, look at all that _blood_!"

Kohaku practically wailed the last word, shaking as he started to lick at the large wound with his small tongue to heal it.

"Kohaku.." Sesshomaru tried to soothe him.

"It's alright. You really don't have to do that, My Heart. It's already healing."

"But it's _my_ fault! I did this to you!"

"No, it's _my _fault, my sweet little one. I know better then to be behind a newly-turned, enraged demon. I also should not have kissed Inuyasha, regardless of how I met it. I should have thought of how _you_ would see it."

"How did you mean it?" Kohaku asked him softly.

"Merely brotherly affection. No one but you will have my passions, my darling. They are yours and yours alone. For always."

Kohaku shivered, trembling as Sesshomaru pulled him under his arm, lowering his head to kiss him, gently at first, then harder when his little Mate whimpered and clutched at his strong chest with a loud moan.

Inuyasha slipped out of the cave silently, his right hand caressing the priceless dagger at his hip as he set off to return to his family.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted Kohaku up securely against his side, carrying him over to the large rock that was still draped in deep-blue silk and placing him on it on his hands and knees, stripping him down to his beautiful, flawless milk-white skin, having sensed his brother's silent, courteous departure from the cave.

Kohaku trembled with anticipation, the scent of his arousal laying heavy in the air suddenly, a loud moan escaping his throat when Sesshomaru trailed a single finger down his spine all the way from the base of his neck, delving into his crack carefully because of his nails, swirling the warm pad of his thumb over his aching, open, needy hole lightly, then harder when he moaned again, his small body quivering as he whimpered softly.

"_Uhhh, Sesshy_!" He pleaded, pushing back against his hand unconsciously. "_Please_, My Heart, love me! _Need you now_!"

Sesshomaru growled softly, shedding his own clothing with a rustle of falling fabric before moving around to the side of the rock where Kohaku would be able to see him, his large cock hard and throbbing as he stood without covering of any kind before his sweet little Mate, reaching out to cup his head with a gentle hand, stroking his soft silver hair before stepping closer and guiding his face to hover just in front of the evidence of his excitement, enjoying how his lover's ice-blue eyes immediately filled with the fire of sheer, animal lust in response.

"Ready me for your body, my little love.."

Kohaku shuddered, pulling his head away and shifting 'till he sat on his bare bottom at the very edge of the rock, the height placing his head just at his lover's neck, leaning forward to lick a hot trail of saliva from the middle of his collarbone all the way up his neck, stopping at his chin when Sesshomaru tilted his head back, his golden eyes burning with need before they were hidden by pale lids, silver lashes fluttering against his cheekbones.

Kohaku pulled back reluctantly to spit into his own hand, then he went back to licking his neck, curving his wet-palm around Sesshomaru's cock, spreading the saliva over his length quickly as he shifted his legs so that his feet were flat on the rock, moving his hips to the very edge and lining his opening up with his large Mate's cock, hooking his slim legs around his waist securely before pushing himself down onto the hard, hot flesh of his lover slowly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open against instantly when Kohaku cried out, his eyes tightly shut and his head lolling back to bare his gorgeous neck to him, such pleasure on his small face that he was breathtaking to look at as his delicate hands clutched at the small of the demon lord's back for something to ground him.

The little man's face was wet with sweat, and a single tear of pleasured-agony slid down his right cheek when Sesshomaru started to thrust into him slowly, then faster when his tiny Mate whimpered and sank his nails into his lower back in instinctive response.

After the first few thrusts Kohaku was able to rouse himself enough to start moving his hips into them, taking him deeper with a loud moan of clear pleasure as he clung to him tightly.

Sesshomaru placed his arm over Kohaku's bare back, never breaking the connection of their bodies as he lowered him down onto the rock, loving how he looked against the deep-blue of the silk that draped over it's surface as he followed him, above his small, beautiful body as he kept moving within him.

Kohaku moaned low, his eyes closed, sweat-soaked and panting as he continued to move his slim hips in sync with his, returning Sesshomaru's sudden kiss with obvious enthusiasm.

Then they were both coming, holding onto each other tightly, Kohaku's hips working jerkily as he literally wept with the force of his release, trembling as he went limp, head falling to one side and eyes closing as he shuddered and breathed heavily, whimpering softly when his lover pulled out slowly.

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back on the rock, bringing Kohaku with him where he splayed soft and boneless atop his larger body, feeling his breathing slow and calm against his right nipple since his head rested in the middle of his chest.

Kohaku shivered, nuzzling his head against Sesshomaru's breastbone repeatedly with a quiet purring sound of pleasure and happiness.

"Love you, Sesshy.."

"I love you, my Kohaku. My little one.. So much more then I could ever explain in words.."

And then they slept.


	40. Chapter 39 Revelations

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn (I LOVED the whole chapter, pretty much myself. ;) I LOVED writing it. :) The pups are in the next chapter, so, be EXCITED! I know I am! :)),**

**kawaiitaylor (I LOVED it as well! :) Thanks! :)),**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 39 Revelations**

"So, Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked him where he sat on another rock across from the one where his brother sat with his Mate, his single arm slung around his small shoulders affectionately.

He had slipped away from the wolf demon caves for a while to get to know his brother like he never had before, as well as his brother's new lover.

"How do you like living with my brother?"

"I love it," Kohaku answered him with a smile of complete contentment.

"I've never been happier. I've finally found where I belong."

"I'm happy for you. I'm curious.. Do you ever think about looking for to Sango?"

"My sister? Sometimes. But.. I'm not emotionally steady enough right now to see her. I need time to adjust to my new body after my Transformation. You saw what happened yesterday. I could have seriously hurt you. I'm just so on edge right now, that I can't control my impulses. My emotions are rolling like the ocean waves. The only thing that slows them is Sesshomaru's presence, his touch. Besides.. I have no way of knowing what she'd expect of me. I don't feel comfortable touching anyone but Sesshy, and.. I can't, like, live with her now. It just wouldn't work. I'm a demon, and I _like_ being a demon. I belong with, and to, Sesshomaru now. I always have. My presence in our village would only endanger her life, make her a target for other demon hunters and other demons. I wouldn't do that to her, even if I wanted to leave Sesshomaru's house. He's the only one I want. I refuse to live without him. _I can't_."

* * *

"_Kohaku_!"

He spun around where he was walking through the field just outside their temporary-cave alone, Sesshomaru being inside it readying the last of their things to leave for home the next day early.

He gasped softly when he saw Sango running toward him through the long grass with a wide smile on her face.

Kirara was bounding right along with her on tiny paws, mewing excitedly.

In the distance he could see Kagome standing beside Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Shippo.

Guilt and concern was on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces, while the other three looked merely confused.

Kohaku's lips parted, baring his fangs when Sango and Kirara got closer, a soft hiss escaping him as he jumped up to perch on top of the large rock that formed the cave, his small body in a crouched, defensive position as he looked down at his sister and the cat demon's puzzled and shocked faces.

"Kohaku?…" Sango said softly with obvious confusion. "What.. What happened to you?"

"I'm a demon," he replied reluctantly, his icy-blue eyes fixed on her upturned face with unapologetic-directness.

"What? Your- A demon? How? Okay, don't panic. We can fix this. Somehow.. I'll figure something out. If I have time, I'm sure I can-"

"Sango."

"Yes?"

"No."

"'No'?" she repeated in confusion, her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

"I'm not going back. This is what I wanted, Sango. _I choose this_, and _I'm happy_. I'm sorry if that upsets, or hurts you, but.. You're still my sister, and I'll always love you. I just can't live with you. It would never work. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that you can visit us as long as you're polite and give proper notice before arriving."

His sister's face was pale now, and her lips moved soundlessly before she managed to get out one word.

"_Us_?.."

"Me, and.. my lover."

"Your- _lover_?" she gasped in shock, one of her hands pressing flat against her chest in reaction. "But you're still just a-"

"I'm not a child, sister," Kohaku growled, his icy-blue eyes flashing white for an instant before changing back.

"I'm a man now. Naraku took my childhood, Sango, but I'm free of him now thanks to Inuyasha's brother, and I won't let anyone stop me from living my life how I choose to. Not even you."

"Kohaku.." she said quietly, her voice sounding hurt at his words.

"I wouldn't.. I love you. You're my brother. If a wife is what you want-"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, mortal female," Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the cave's mouth dramatically, brushing his long silver hair back behind his pointed right ear with his graceful fingers.

"But I will never be Kohaku's _wife_. I am, however, his lover. We have Mated in the way of our people. We are, as you would call us, husbands."

"_You're married_?" Sango gasped, staring up at her little brother in white-faced disbelief. "To _Sesshomaru_? Why didn't you send for me to be there? I would have come for you."

"It wasn't like that, Sango," Kohaku answered her with a blush, light-pink tinting his cheekbones adorably.

"It wasn't like a mortal ceremony, it was more of a.. _Physical _Bonding to connect us emotionally, magically."

That was when Sango passed out.

* * *

Sango woke slowly, blinking open her eyes, instantly recognizing her surroundings.

She was back in the Demon Slayer's village, in her bed.

She sat up, noting two letters sitting beside her on the bedroll.

One had her name on the outside in Kohaku's handwriting, the other Kagome's.

She reached for Kohaku's first, opening it to read quickly.

She could hear Kirara running around and playing outside the hut.

"Sister,

I am sorry for the way that you found out about my Mating to my lord Sesshomaru. I am sorry that I caused you so much distress, but, I will not go back. _I love him_, with everything that I am. I am sorry for the way that I acted, but.. I could not risk you touching me. I know not how I would have reacted. My body is still buzzing from my Transformation, and my emotions are running as very fast rapids beneath my skin. The smallest thing might set me off without warning. I very nearly struck Inuyasha yesterday. I need time to adjust to all this, and I suspect that you do also. I promise that as soon as I am able, we will come and see you.

Your brother,

Kohaku

She sighed heavily, setting the page aside and picking up Kagome's letter.

Sango,

I'm sorry for leaving you before you woke up, but I thought maybe you'd want to be alone for now. I'm sorry about how things went with Kohaku, but I'm sure that it'll work out fine. I want you to know, I had no idea about your brother and Sesshomaru. He left with him as soon as we got back from taking you home. But he promised me that they would visit you as soon as he felt well enough to. If you need me, for anything, I'll be with Inuyasha and the others for two more weeks before I return home for a while.

Your friend,

Kagome

Sango sighed again, but she got up and around, exiting her home and entering the workshop, starting to work on the weapons for something to do with her hands.

If only her mind could be as easily silenced.


	41. Chapter 40 Two Weeks Later

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Safuuru (Awww... Thank You! :) I LOVE him, too! ;) He's just adorable.. And SExy.. And Bweautiful.. Especially with Sesshomaru.. *giggles* I could go on about him all day! :)),**

**loves-unwanted-qeen (Yeah, me too. Well, babies are here! :) Enjoy! :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
**

**Chapter 40 Two Weeks Later**

Koga turned to say something to Inuyasha, his left hand resting palm down against his large belly, gasping instead as he felt his lower abdomen tighten and contract suddenly, shuddering in reaction as warm fluid ran down his thighs to wet the long grass between his feet.

"Urrg, Inuyasha?.."

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'm.. going into labor. _Ahh_! Oh gods, it _hurts_! Yep, definitely going into labor," he panted heavily, a moan escaping his throat as Inuyasha put his arms around him quickly before he fell over.

"Need Kaji. _Now_."

"Of course," the dog demon said, concern on his face before he lifted Koga up into his arms, turning to Miroku, his voice authoritative as he spoke to him.

"Take Shippo to Kagome, Ginta and Hokaku, please, Ku. Explain what's happening. I'll get Koga settled, and you can meet us there."

"Of course. Come with me, Shippo."

"But-" the fox demon child protested.

"No buts, kid," the Monk teased lightly, taking his tiny hand and leading him away.

"The Birthing Cave is no place for children. It's private.."

Miroku's voice faded away as Inuyasha started walking briskly to the cave that Kaji had specifically prepared for this purpose after they found out about the pregnancy.

This kind of thing was too rare to keep it permanently at the ready, though the cave _was_ only used for this purpose and nothing else.

Inuyasha laid Koga down on his back on the soft blankets and bed-furs, kneeling beside him and removing all his clothes gently.

"I'll get Kaji. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Could you.. wash my legs? I feel gross from the water.."

"Of course, Sweet Heart."

He straightened out Koga's legs for him since he was clearly in too much pain to do so, spreading them open, careful not to hurt him, reaching for a cloth and dipping it into the water of the closest of the hot-springs in the cave, wringing it out so that he wouldn't get water all over the bedding before washing his Mate's inner-thighs and long legs tenderly along the path that his birthing-fluid had taken when it had broken free of his body.

Koga sighed, seeming to relax a little at the touch of the hot-water, smiling up at him despite his obvious pain.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Anything for my Ko," he said with a return smile, kissing his lover's lips briefly as he set the towel aside.

"I'll be right back, love."

"I'll be here."

* * *

Koga groaned loudly, arching his spine to try to relieve some of the pressure on his lower back, smiling gratefully when Inuyasha rubbed the silky-soft skin just above his backside soothingly.

Miroku sat on his other side, while Kaji sat near his spread legs, watching his progress so that he would know when to tell him to start pushing.

"Oh, _gods_.. This _fucking hurts! _Please tell me that I can start pushing now?"

"No, Koga, not quite," Kaji answered him calmly.

"Soon, I promise. If you start too quickly, you could tear your inner-muscles. You'd be fine, but it wouldn't be pleasant, and it takes longer to recover if you do. Better to save you as much pain as possible. Labor is already painful enough."

"Tell me about it.."

* * *

"_Ahhhh, fuck_!" Koga screamed, the tendons in his neck rigid with tension as he pushed as hard as he could, then relaxing when Kaji told him to stop and rest for a moment.

His dark skin was wet with sweat, his head lolling to one side as his eyes closed, trembling as Inuyasha brushed his damp hair back from his face, stroking it, while Miroku washed his sweaty face with a cool-cloth tenderly.

"Okay, you need to start pushing again, Koga," Kaji said quietly.

"Oh, gods, no," he said, but he drew up his legs again in tight against his body, bearing down again with all his strength as he stared up at the ceiling of the cave, feeling his lover's take each of his hands with theirs gently.

He felt the pressure increase for a moment, then the wailing of a baby joined his loud cry of pain, the cave falling silent except for his pants and deep breathing as he rested again.

Kaji cleaned the pup off carefully, tying off the umbilical-cord and letting Inuyasha sever it from the baby's body with the healer's special curved-bladed knife before he wrapped it in a small gray blanket and laid him in the wolf demon's arms.

Koga smiled down at the little bundle, unwrapping the babe to look at him.

His short hair was russet-brown, as were his small doggie ears and his tail, the long appendage reaching the child's ankles, swishing back and forth through the air when Koga held him up above his own chest securely to study him.

He was _so tiny_.

His feet, toes, hands, fingers, nose, eyes.

_So tiny_. And _so beautiful_.

The baby giggled, cooing adorably as he kicked his tiny feet in midair, his little golden eyes sparkling as he looked back at Koga curiously.

Inuyasha and Miroku were watching them interact for the first time with soft eyes.

"What shall you name him, my love?" Inuyasha asked him quietly.

"Kyrian," he replied, not taking his eyes off the boy. "He shall be called Kyrian."

Then Koga cried out suddenly, tensing, handing Kyrian to Inuyasha quickly.

The dog demon cradled their First Born son in his strong arms, feeling his heart swell and expand with love as the little baby stared up at him in silent curiosity, surprised, but pleased, when Kyrian purred softly and nuzzled the side of his face against his chest affectionately.

Koga screamed again, and the tender moment was broken for now, Inuyasha passing the boy to Miroku gently as he moved closer to his Mate's side, taking his hand again.

Koga's head was thrown back, obviously in great pain, his muscles tense as he pushed, collapsing back limply among the furs and blankets when Kaji told him to rest, shaking and panting heavily, moaning in agony as he had to start pushing again after several moments, then resting again with his eyes closed, feeling his Mate's gentle, loving hands washing his face, neck and chest to try to soothe him as much as possible.

Koga shirked piercingly, jerking as another sharp pain rippled through his body, pushing again when Kaji told him to, panting breathlessly while he rested again.

"Nugh, I swear, Inuyasha, if I have to handle myself until both of my wrists go numb from masturbating, you are not getting anywhere near me while I'm in heat ever again," he hissed through clenched teeth, trembling as he waited a moment before starting to push again, getting the hang of the timing now, moaning loud and long as he strained every muscles in his body, screaming as he expelled the second pup from his belly quicker then the first.

"Whatever you want, Sweetie," Inuyasha tried to placate him, kissing his temple gently, watching Kaji clean the second babe before bringing it over and letting him cut the cord again, placing it in Koga's arms after wrapping it in a soft, sky-blue blanket carefully.

This child was also male, with short dark-black hair, doggie ears, and a matching tail.

His small eyes were a deep-blue, as Koga's were, and where as Kyrian's skin had a gorgeous golden tone to it, this one's skin was beautiful as well, but silver white like the moon's light in the sky, pure and radiant as it shone.

"Mikor.." Koga crooned softly before Inuyasha could ask, rocking the babe in his arms tenderly, his blue eyes gentle with love as he gazed down at him.

"My little Mikor.. So sweet.. Look at them, my loves. Have you ever seen anything more wonderful? So tiny? So beautiful?"

"Only their fathers," Inuyasha answered him seriously, gazing at four of the members of his family.

Koga and Miroku blushed at his statement, smiling at him together, the moment so filled with love that it seemed to fill the cave with a solid, almost physical presence.

Koga jerked just then, a soft-cry escaping his parted lips, and Kaji looked surprised at the sound, moving to examine him between is thighs gently.

"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," the healer replied calmly. "There's another."

"_What_?" the three of them gasped as one, staring at him with wide eyes.

"There's another child yet within him. Just a moment more. Give Mikor to Inuyasha, Koga. Soon you'll have to start pushing again."

"_Oh gods_.." the wolf demon whimpered at the thought as he handed over his second child reluctantly, positioning his strong legs so that they were up and spread wide once more.

"Please tell me that this is the last one.. I don't think that I can take anymore.."

"Yes, you can. I'm as certain as I can be that there aren't any more after this one. Now, push, _hard_."

Koga nodded, gritting his teeth to hold in another scream as he bore down with all his strength, panting and trembling as he rested for several moments, then pushed again at Kaji's nod, a strangled, moaning-cry of agony escaping him that made Inuyasha shudder as tears came to his golden eyes at his lover's hurt, squeezing his hand to let him know that he was there, his tears falling finally as their eyes met, Koga's face and long black lashes wet with sweat and tears as his hand trembled in his before squeezing back tightly, reassuringly.

"I love you, Inuyasha.." he panted, smiling weakly at him after the gorgeous dog demon kissed his sweat-soaked forehead lovingly, pulling him down with a hand for a real, but brief, kiss, releasing him and doing the same with Miroku tenderly.

"I love you, Miroku.. _Ahh_! Oh god.. Cover the babies ears!"

They obeyed him quickly, Inuyasha covering Mikor's little doggie ears, Miroku covering Kyrian's russet ones gently.

"_Fuck_!" Koga screamed as he gave it one last hard push, the sound of a wailing baby filling the cave suddenly, shaking as he fell back limply, his eyes closing as he rested, listening to the sounds of gently sloshing water as Kaji washed the child clean, knowing Inuyasha was cutting the cord.

Kaji wrapped the pup in a deep-purple blanket, laying the tiny bundle down in Koga's arms when he roused himself enough to take it, smiling at the healer gratefully.

Kaji nodded, cleaning up the wolf demon with more hot water, as well as the afterbirth, before withdrawing to give them their privacy.

The third and final child was female, with soft, cream-colored skin, a sleek silver tail and doggie ears, waist length silver hair, wet still from her first bath, and large leafy-green eyes that studied her three father's with obvious curiosity.

"Islah.." Koga declared softly.

"Daughter Of Three Men Who Love Fully, how you shine as Inuyasha does, my sweet girl.. Inuyasha, could you help me get my pants back on? Then one of you can go and retrieve Shippo while I get the babies settled to eat. The others can wait to see them until tomorrow. I want tonight to be about us. _Our family_. No one else. I'll officially introduce them to the Tribe tomorrow. After I rest."

"I agree," Inuyasha said quietly. "You've had enough for today. We all have."

Miroku nodded wordlessly, watching the dog demon dress their lover from the waist down, gathering up the three pups and laying them on the blankets and soft-furs, smiling as he watched Koga guide the babies to his nipples gently to feed them, laughing softly as they whimpered and wriggled around, grunting happily as they each found a place against his belly and started to feast eagerly, slipping out reluctantly, after kissing both men and the three babes, to go and get Shippo back to join them now that the labor was over and done with.

* * *

Koga lay on his side amidst the sheets and furs, the three pups nestled against his belly, sound asleep and curled around each other sweetly.

Inuyasha was pressed up against his backside, his head resting against his shoulder and his right arm draped around his hips just above the waistband of his pants as he held him close tenderly.

Miroku lay facing him, the pups in between them both, and his arm around a sleeping Shippo, smiling at Koga contentedly when he looked up from watching the adorable fox demon child resting peacefully.

The three of them were wearing pants only.

Koga smiled back at him, stretching his head forward to kiss the monk's soft lips briefly but tenderly, shivering in pleasure when he felt Inuyasha's wonderful mouth pressing numerous gentle kisses to his bare shoulder lovingly, making a shudder pass through the wolf demon's slim frame that left Koga wishing that he was recovered enough for more then kisses and brief-touches, grinning when the dog demon shifted closer to him, leaning his head over his shoulder to kiss Miroku gently.

Then he was puzzled when Inuyasha ended the kiss and fumbled in the pocket of his own pants, pulling a little deep-blue velvet bag out and placing it in Koga's right hand, closing his fingers over it's softness, Inuyasha and Miroku both kissing his hand together before releasing him so that he could open his hand again to look at the bag in puzzlement.

"We had Kagome bring it back from her time," Inuyasha explained to him in his ear softly.

"She had it engraved special for you. She tried to explain to me how it works, but I didn't really get it. Anyway, we wanted to get you something nice, to say that we love you, so.. Go on and open it, Sweet Heart."

"You did?" he asked for confirmation with wide blue eyes.

"Yes," Miroku answered with a nod and a smile.

Koga blinked, opening the drawstrings on the tiny bag, shaking it's contents into his right palm, gasping softly as he stared at the small silver crescent moon on it's delicate chain, tears actually filling his eyes when he read the inscription, spilling over and down his cheeks when he looked between them both, trembling, a soft sigh escaping him when both of his males kissed him at the same time before pulling back to kiss away the tears on each of his soft cheeks lovingly, the gentle-tenderness of it only causing more joyful tears to fall.

"I love you," Koga whispered, holding the necklace in one fist tightly as he shivered with emotion between them. "I love you so much.."

"As we love you," Inuyasha returned with a smile.

"Forever," Miroku added softly, brushing his lips first to Koga's then Inuyasha's lightly, after which all of them drifted into sleep in a large, warm pile in the middle of the Birthing Cave, as Koga couldn't be moved yet, amidst the sheets and furs, surrounded by the distinct scent of love and family.

**Author's Note :**

**This is the _last_ _chapter_. I'll try and get the_ Epilogue _up as soon as I can for you guys. :)**

**At some point there will be a sequel, but I'm _not_ making _any_ promises as to when. I need to finish some of my other stories first before I start posting anything new, though I do know what it will be focused on. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**


	42. Epilogue Always

**Thank You for your reviews! :  
**

**AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn, kawaiitaylor, Safuuru, The Great Imaginer Zuzume**

**Kyrian would be pronounced, (Keer-e-in)**

**Wow.. O'o I can't believe that it's finally over.. I'm really going to miss this story. :(**

** But, I will be back someday for the sequel.. :)**

**Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Check out my poll if you have the time please! :)  
**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
**

**Epilogue **

**Always**

Miroku blinked in surprise when Koga took him in his arms, moaning softly when the wolf demon started to kiss and suck on the right side of his neck, his breath hot against the monk's ear as he started to undress him from memory as he did so, slipping the robes back and off his shoulders with fast-gentleness, a quick breath escaping him when Inuyasha emerged form the direction of the nursery-cave already completely naked.

The half dog demon smiled at him with smoldering golden eyes, his long silver hair unfastened and falling about his face in an extremely-seductive manner as he walked toward them, shocking him when he went to his knees in front of him, gasping as his silver-lashes fluttered, eyes closing as he took him down to the root in one slow, hot, wet slide, a quiet, ragged cry escaping his throat as two of Koga's saliva-damp fingers slipped between his lower-cheeks to push carefully into his suddenly aching hole.

"_Ohh, gods, ohhh, yesss_!" Miroku moaned, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back to lean it against Koga's shoulder, his hands moving to bury themselves in Inuyasha's hair, automatically looking for something to ground himself with so he wouldn't float away with the sensations that he was feeling.

Koga smiled against his neck, sucking harder as he added a third finger alongside the other two, stunned, and pleased, when the dark-haired mortal exploded with a scream that he muffled in the wolf demon's hair quickly, so turned on as he watched over his heaving shoulder while Inuyasha swallowed every last drop of their lover's release.

Then he pulled back, and they both helped a shaky Miroku to lay back on the furs tenderly, making him moan again as Koga stroked his soft cock 'till it was hard once more, slicking it up with the oil quickly but thoroughly before rolling over onto his back once he had stripped down to just his skin and spreading his legs wide, holding out his arms to him.

Miroku looked at him in confusion, not sure what he wanted of him.

"Uh, I.. What- What am I supposed to-"

"Shhh," he soothed, reaching out to pull him close, kissing him deeply, passionately, before pulling back with obvious reluctance to answer him softly.

"I want you inside of me.."

"You- _What_?.." he whispered, licking his lips nervously. "But we've never.. And I've never ever…"

"Shh.. I know, baby. It's okay. I trust you."

Miroku shuddered at his words, nodding slowly, but he still looked a little freaked out as he moved closer, trembling visibly as he lowered his body down atop his slowly, kissing him back when Koga kissed him again gently, tasting his mouth with obvious enthusiasm, rubbing his lower back with one hand to calm him.

"Mmmm.. Relax, Ku. It's not a big deal, trust me."

"Not a- _Not a big deal_? Sure, of course not. All I have to do is stick it up you without hurting you, make it good for you. No pressure there at all.."

"Hey, easy.. It'll be alright, Miroku. I know it will. I love you, Sweetie. Don't think about it so much. Nothing's easier then making love with the ones you love.."

"Yeah, alright- _Ohhhh_!" Miroku moaned suddenly, his continued objection cut off, arching his back when Inuyasha started to rub his shoulders, straddling his hips with his as he stroked and kneaded the tension away thoroughly.

"_Inuyasha! Oh god_!"

"Well, half-god," he joked, sucking his earlobe into his mouth as he kept rubbing, making the man pant and moan, sweating and squirming beneath him and atop Koga.

Miroku shuddered, nodding wordlessly as he reached out with his right hand, dipping his fingers in the oil before slipping them between Koga's legs to swirl them over his tight hole gently, slipping them inside when he moaned long and low, spreading his thighs wider and opening for him so trustingly.

The monk gasped softly when Inuyasha reached between them to wrap his warm hand around his hard cock, lifting himself up, shaking in reaction to the intimacy of the situation as the dog demon guided him into Koga's opening, sliding inside slowly and carefully.

He whimpered unconsciously in the back of his throat at how _hot_ and _tight_ the other man's body was, never having felt so amazing, so _close_ to anyone as he stared into the wolf demon's blue, pleasure-glazed eyes, moaning again when Koga grabbed him by the hair at the nap of his neck and kissed him roughly, deeply.

"Gods, this is.."

"Shhh…" Koga panted, pressing a single finger to his lips firmly.

"I know, my love, I know.. Give it to me, 'Ku. Give me your hard cock… Give it to me _hard_…"

Miroku laughed softly at the emphasis that he placed on the word "hard", kissing him again as they started to move together, their bodies straining and writhing while Inuyasha watched with lustful, burning golden eyes, drenched in sweat as they moved faster and faster, finally releasing, slumping down onto the furs, trembling as they held each other close, Miroku's eyes closing as he laid his head on Koga's solid, glistening chest.

Inuyasha stroked the damp hair back from both of their flushed faces tenderly, kissing them both briefly.

"Miroku..," Koga said softly, kissing his forehead gently.

"Mmm?.." he mumbled contentedly, snuggling closer to them both.

"There's something that we want to talk to you about.." Inuyasha said, stroking the monk's face lovingly.

Miroku smiled, propping himself up on his right arm to look at them curiously.

"Okay. What about?"

"Kaji told us about this.. Ritual," Koga said, looking a little uncomfortable as he spoke.

"A Sexual Ritual," Inuyasha clarified for him thoughtfully.

"Right. Anyway.. The Ritual would bind us together forever. The three of us, I mean. That's why it had to wait until the pups were born, because it binds our life-forces together, the initial sensations are pretty jarring, or so he said. You wouldn't age as fast as you are now, you'd live as long as Inuyasha and I will, and we wouldn't have to watch you die."

"So..," Miroku said somewhat dazedly as he looked at them both. "Is this like.. a Proposal? A Demon-Marriage?"

"I guess so, yes," Koga agreed in surprise, looking toward Inuyasha briefly.

"But it's completely your choice," the dog demon stated firmly. "We would never force you into anything that you didn't want, and we'll still continue to love and be with you, no matter what you decide. We only want you to be happy."

"When I'm most happy.. I'm with you both. So.. It's a yes. A big yes."

"Really?" Koga said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked him, almost looking afraid that he would say no and back out upon further reflection.

"I'm more sure then I've ever been about anything," Miroku answered them firmly. "I want to be with you. Always."

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed in relief.

"Let's do it," Koga stated happily.

Inuyasha found the silver, sapphire-accented dagger that Sesshomaru had given him, laying it nearby before he pulled Miroku close against his body, bare flesh brushing bare flesh as he kissed him deeply, smiling as he felt Koga move up onto his knees behind him, his strong arms encircling the dog demon's waist tenderly.

"Koga, Sweet Heart, will you ready me for Miroku?"

Miroku gasped softly, his eyes flying up to stare into Inuyasha's golden orbs in astonishment.

"You- You mean you want me to?.."

"Yes, I wish for you to make love to me, Sweet 'Ku. It is time for you to fully know our bodies. It's the last thing that we have withheld from you, waiting for the right moment to give them to you, this moment, when we join not just our physical selves, but our souls. Three shall become one, for all time. It requires complete and entire knowing and surrender for the Ritual to succeed, you see."

"Alright."

Inuyasha drew Miroku even closer for a kiss, their mouths meeting as their eyes closed, holding each other near as their lips moved in sync, the dog demon quivering against them both as Koga prepared him from behind with oil carefully.

Once he was finished Inuyasha lay back on the furs, spreading his thighs for Miroku as the monk followed him down to rest atop him, still kissing each other while Koga moved behind Miroku now.

The wolf demon reached for the dagger as Miroku moved into position, coating himself with oil before pressing forward into Inuyasha slowly.

The half demon's face twisted for a moment as it had been a while since Koga had been able to engage in lovemaking because of the birth, then relaxed, his body opening to him fully just as Koga lifted the dagger and nicked Inuyasha's throat shallowly, smiling reassuringly when Miroku looked back at him in shock.

"He's fine, Miroku. It's part of the Ritual. We all must drink of each other's life-force."

"Oh."

"Drink, 'Ku," Inuyasha whispered seductively with scorching golden eyes as he stared up at him.

"I offer myself to you fully and completely.. Take all of me, Sweetling.."

Miroku shuddered, lowering his head down to close his mouth over the cut, surprised, as he started to suck lightly at his neck, that he liked the taste of the blood.

It was hot, spicy, and was sweet as well, like Inuyasha's personality.

He moaned softly, beginning to suck harder, unconsciously starting to move his hips, faintly hearing Inuyasha purr with pleasure, not even stopping when he felt the blade bite into his own flesh shallowly, shaking as Koga started to lick at the blood gently, then suck on the cut eagerly.

Miroku kept moving, still sucking at Inuyasha's neck, pulling away with a soft gasp when he felt two of Koga's oil-slick fingers slip into him from behind, shivering, an eager moan escaping him as he arched his spine backward to press into the intimate touch with no hesitation, feeling the fingers withdraw before Koga moved to press himself tight against the monk's back and slip into him slowly and carefully, making his blood sing with pleasure, shaking as Koga offered him his slowly-bleeding wrist as he moved within him.

Miroku groaned softly, lowering his head to latch onto the wound with his lips, tasting Koga's strength, his goodness, and his love flow into his mouth through the connection, feeling Inuyasha raise the dagger and nick the left side of his throat with it before laying it down and pulling him down closer by the shoulders to lower his mouth there to drink, Koga going back to the cut just above the mortal's collarbone on the right side of his head, sucking tenderly.

The three of them continued to move that way, making love as they fed of each other's essence, their movements intertwined with muffled moans and quiet whimpers of pleasure.

Then, Miroku jerked in their arms, crying out softly as he arched his back, his heart beating fast, the three of them coming explosively as a soft, muted white light surrounded them briefly before fading, breathing hard as they collapsed onto the furs, clinging together in a sweaty, contented heap, shuddering and trembling as they acclimated themselves to the feel of being connected, of being more then three alone, of being one soul, bound together in Love Everlasting.


End file.
